What Comes After
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - Set after Voyagers return to the Alpha Quadrant. Janeway and Seven start corresponding with each other with some unexpected but joyful results. But before they can act, Seven goes missing. Later chapters follow the relationship as it develops.
1. The Sum Of Her Parts

_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"The Sum of Her Parts"**

**What Comes After… Part I**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

September 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts a romantic relationship between two women. It may be graphic, but it is lovingly so. If this kind of thing bothers you then wow, you are really visiting the wrong websites. If you are under 18, then please finish your homework before you read this, I would hate for your grades to suffer. If this is illegal where you live than please write me and let me know what the weather is like in your little redneck corner of the world.

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky, who continues on her tireless campaign to make me recognize that this – is more than a minus sign. Thanks also to Andrea and Shawn for keeping my beta heart beating. Thanks to The Janeway/Seven Faction, The Voyager Conspiracy, Ralst, Sazzy and the multitudes of mailing lists I have found myself on. And thanks to GL Dartt… Just Because…

This story is dedicated to Kristen, as always.

This is my first Post Endgame endeavor and it takes place about three months after Voyager has returned to Earth. If you are a fan of Chuckles, then this probably isn't the story for you. A tip of the pen must go to WoW, for supplying a name when I couldn't think of one.

No Borg implants were mangled during the writing of this story however I will have to give Seven a complete physical to ensure that she is in good health.

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

_**So huge, so hopeless to conceive,  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven,  
And all we need of hell.**_

_**-Emily Dickinson**_

**Chapter One: Trading Thoughts**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat down at her desk, one hand holding a cup of steaming hot coffee and the other filled with a multitude of PADDs. She sighed heavily as she laid them out before her. Reports. It seemed her life lately was nothing more than an endless stream of reports, both to read and to be submitted.

She flexed her shoulders, trying to get the new uniform to sit correctly upon them. It seemed thicker, more restrictive than the one she had spent seven long years sliding into every morning. The colors were nice though. She ran a finger under her collar, accidentally brushing across her new insignia in the process. Admiral. It had only been three months since Voyager's return and they had already made her an Admiral. Daddy would have been proud.

Her desk PADD chirped and she looked down, smiling when she realized who the message was from. Eagerly she keyed the control and her smile widened at the beautiful image that filled the screen

"_Captain." _Seven of Nine looked up at her, the corners of her mouth upturned in the barest of smiles._ "Or should I say, Admiral. Congratulations on your promotion. I regret not having been at the ceremony. Chakotay sends his regards and his regrets as well. Our 'settling in' here on his home world has taken much of our attention over the past three months."_

Janeway frowned to herself. She didn't want to hear about Chakotay.

"_It has been… interesting. His family is very welcoming, although I do find that they watch me closely, especially when they think that I am unaware of their scrutiny. I am unsure as to their motives. Chakotay says that they are merely interested in my uniqueness. Personally I find it vaguely unsettling but as I do not wish to make him uncomfortable, I do not address the situation."_

"_The house is acceptable. Starfleet was kind enough to allow us the use of one of my alcoves. It has been successfully installed in one of the back bedrooms. Occasionally, when my regeneration cycle ends, I open my eyes expecting to find myself still in Cargo Bay Two. For a moment I feel very alone and somewhat saddened that you are not there. Chakotay says that I miss you and that it is natural after all the time we shared in each other's company. I find his statement to have merit. I do miss your company and our many conversations. In truth, I miss our arguments as well. It is difficult to locate an individual with which to engage in such discourse." _Her eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth_. "They usually just smile and go to speak with the Commander, wanting to know why I am so stubborn about some things. I find that no one matches you in your appetite for disputes." Her amusement subsided. "I am still uncertain as to what I will occupy my time with here. This world has little to offer in the way of scientific endeavors and I find myself often wondering how I will manage to fill my days."_

Janeway grimaced, not wanting to think about how she was occupying her nights. Or who she was occupying them with.

"_But after the extensive debriefings and long winded meetings I was forced to endure upon our arrival from the Delta Quadrant, I find the peacefulness of it at least slightly enjoyable. How long that enjoyment will continue, I do not know. I do know that you are busy and I will not make this missive a long one. I merely wished to tell you that I am well and that I was thinking of you. Please respond and inform me as to your own status and current situation. I look forward to hearing from you."_

The screen went dark and the Admiral sat silently, contemplating the former Borg's words. After severing her from the Collective several years earlier and making her a member of her crew, Seven had continued to blossom into the human she was always meant to be. It was a small consolation. She had always assumed it would be her that would continue to guide the former drone through her existence on Earth. When she had chosen to return with Chakotay to his home world, the blow had struck hard.

_**Did you ever ask her to stay?**_ Her little voice asked snidely. _**Was she just supposed to guess that you wanted her around?**_

She considered Seven's choice of words. That her situation was merely 'interesting' and her continued use of Chakotay's title, even though he had resigned from Starfleet almost as soon as his feet hit the ground. While there was nothing negative in the message as a whole, the use of those words set off alarm klaxons in her brain.

_**Wishful thinking again, Katie. **_

She straightened her jacket again and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing a few errant strands back into place before hitting the reply command.

"_Seven! I cannot tell you how wonderful it was to get your message. I have thought of you often over the last three months and I have been wondering how you are fairing. Starfleet Command has been keeping me busy. They have me working on categorizing all of the data we collected during what they term, my Delta Quadrant vacation. Personally, I think they are just trying to keep me focused while Voyager undergoes her retrofit. I think they assume that I will grow into my desk position and leave the actual exploration to the young people they have running around with quad pips these days. They are sorely mistaken. I fully intend to retake command of my vessel when she is again space worthy; even if I have to step down to do so. Truth be told, I never really wanted the promotion in the first place, so it is probably better that you did miss the ceremony. You would have only brought that fact to the attention of everyone present at the least opportune time."_

She smiled broadly, enjoying the teasing she had missed so much since Seven had been gone. _"My house in San Francisco is much as I left it, with the pleasant addition of several of Pheobe's artworks, the ones she couldn't bear to sell. I was toying with the idea of getting a dog; the house seems so big and empty with just me there. But then I realized that I would just have to leave her with Mother when I returned to space and I talked myself out of the idea. Guess I will just have to remain lonely a bit longer."_

She toyed briefly with the idea of deleting that last sentence and decided to leave it. Maybe Seven would read between the lines and understand what she was trying to say without her having to say it. Wasn't that the way they had always communicated in the past?

_**Yeah, and where did that get you? Alone and missing her desperately!**_

"_Starfleet has undergone major changes since we were gone. They're still trying to rebuild after the war and I find myself surrounded by children playing soldier. They are earnest and they mean well, but what I wouldn't give to have my own crew around me again. Certain members of that crew in particular. I do have to admit though, the coffee has gotten better." _She smiled and took a long drink._ "I was wondering if you were ever going to be able to find time to come for a visit. There are still so many places I would like to show you, and I haven't forgotten my promise to take you home to Indiana. Mother was looking forward to meeting you and I can only imagine the fun that Pheobe would have at your expense. Maybe your missing that part is not such a bad thing!"_

"_They're going to be upgrading Voyager's propulsion and weapons. They're also studying the ablative armor that the 'other' admiral was so kind to lend us. You cannot even imagine the amount of tap dancing I had to do when the debriefings took a turn in that direction. I think if they had had a way to hold me responsible for it they just might have done so. Three cheers for the Federation still being behind in that regard."_

"_The only really hard part of the debriefings came in regards to the Equinox. Explaining myself for the actions I took at that time was not the easiest thing to do. Most of the crew's testimonies about the circumstances were very helpful to my cause, but I know the board was still uneasy about how quickly that situation went out of control." _She did not mention that the most damning testimony came from her own First Officer. That was one position she would not put Seven in. Besides, he had merely told the truth, as he saw it anyway. _"In the end they categorized it as an anomaly in my service record. They simply do not have enough seasoned Fleet personnel to throw me away due to one circumstance, even if they did not agree wholly with how I handled it. They recognized that they were not there and speculating about how they would have handled it differently does not provide what could be considered a viable alternative."_

"_Anyway, enough about all that. I want to hear more about you and your new life." _She swallowed, hard_. "Oh, and by the way. I'm not your Captain anymore and hearing the word 'Admiral' coming from you seems in some way unfitting. How about you just call me Kathryn? I think, with everything we have been through together, we've both earned it. I look forward to sharing further correspondence with you. I will talk with you soon."_

Janeway sat back and smiled as she sent the letter on its way before turning back to the reports scattered about her desk. They didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

The Admiral woke slowly, stretching languidly in her bed as sleep slowly receded. She wasn't used to having days off from work, but it was a turn of events that she was beginning to enjoy.

She stumbled out of bed and headed for her kitchen, bypassing the refrigerator and throwing a disdainful look at the stove as she walked straight to the replicator to order a whole pot of coffee to begin her day. Taking the pot and a cup over to her desk she was thrilled to see another message from Seven. They had been sending letters back and forth almost daily for three weeks now but she was still delighted whenever she found one waiting for her. She poured herself a cup of joe and activated the screen.

"_Kathryn."_ Seven's voice felt like a caress when she said her name_. "I trust that this missive finds you well. I am currently at a hotel in the main city. I decided that I would explore this world while the Commander is away with several family members on a spiritual retreat. Unfortunately, it appears that there is little to see. I have expressed a desire to travel off world, to come and visit you, but Chakotay has stated that he is not comfortable with me going alone. I am unsure what he believes will happen to me, but I will respect his request to refrain from such activity for the time being. Instead I find myself utilizing this time for reflection about the events that occurred in the Delta Quadrant. Do you recall the conversations we engaged in regarding exploration?"_

Janeway smiled. She didn't remember conversations. She remembered arguments.

"_I have decided that I was in error. I find that I miss your desire to examine the unknown. While I still maintain that such behavior was not conducive to returning Voyager more quickly to Earth, I now also recognize that it is necessary for the mind to continue to grow and flourish." _She paused, as if deciding whether or not to say something. _"I find that I miss many things about our journey on Voyager. I miss our collective, our family. I miss knowing that I was surrounded by people who may not understand me, but who accepted me... eventually."_

Janeway laughed_. _

"_Mostly I find… that I miss you." She took a deep breath. "I am unsure how to put into words how it feels when I see a message waiting for me and it is from you. It makes me think about how much I would rather be saying these things to you in person, sitting on the couch in your quarters or standing before your desk in your ready room. Being in your presence was always a very… exhilarating experience. As Borg, little nuances meant nothing. There was nothing that need be said as everything was already known and the smaller aspects of conversation were deemed irrelevant. Now I find myself wondering if you still wear the same perfume. I can still recall the exact fragrance of it."_

She choked on a mouthful of coffee. Was Seven… flirting with her?

"_I can close my eyes and my eidetic memory will show me exactly how you looked the last time I saw you, with the wind slightly ruffling your hair and the smile on your face when we first set foot in Starfleet Headquarters. But even though the recollection is perfect in every detail, it does not compare with standing next to you. It does not convey the warmth and the strength you gave me when you took my arm to alleviate my tension. When you whispered 'I'm here with you. I won't let go.', I knew that you would not and that made me feel… safe. In truth, most of my pleasant memories of feeling anything center around you. You never made me feel different, alien. You made me feel as though I was home. That is something I have also missed in your absence."_

Janeway reached out and touched the screen, allowing her fingers to trail along the proud jaw line as she had wanted to do so often in the past.

"_I have always wanted to tell you these things, but I did not know how to put them into words. I find it much easier to do so in this letter, although why that would be is something I cannot seem to fathom. I wonder if you think of me as often as I think of you and, if you do, exactly what your thoughts are. When I was a member of your crew, it was inappropriate to inquire about such things. But I am no longer a member of your crew." _This last was said with such a seductive tone that the Admiral found herself breathing erratically. _"Will you tell me now? Will you share with me all the things you might have said during our journey but did not because protocol disallowed it? Would you allow me to truly know you now?"_

The Borg blinked and seemed slightly embarrassed. _"I wanted to say something else as well… I think that you look very handsome in your new uniform. Red will always be your color."_

The screen went dark and she resisted the urge to pick up the PADD and shake it, as though to try and dislodge some part of the missive that had not been provided. Taking a long drink of her coffee, she shook her hair into place and, feeling slightly foolish, loosened her robe, allowing it to fall open, showing the nightgown beneath.

"_Seven," _She began her reply_. "I want you to know how much I have missed you as well. Our conversations were always something I truly treasured and I can say, in all honesty, that not being able to continue them has left a profoundly empty spot in my life. You always knew just the right buttons to push at just the right times to make me be honest. I am thrilled to see you haven't lost your touch."_

"_As for what I might have said, you are going to need to narrow that field down quite a bit if you expect a cohesive answer. There are so many thoughts that I kept to myself, so many observations about both of us that I refused to say that to try and share them all now would be a huge undertaking. How about you ask whatever questions you might have and I promise to answer them honestly? This isn't an offer I have ever made to anyone else, but I trust that you will keep my answers in confidence. I have many questions of my own. Would it make you uncomfortable for me to ask them now? And I understand how it could be easier to have this conversation through our correspondence. I am sure some of my questions will be the sort that I would never ask out loud." _She rested her chin in her hand. _"I have come to the realization that you had as great an impact on me as I did on you during our time together. I get the feeling that isn't about to change now that we're back home. I only wish you were not so far away. I also do not understand Chakotay's request for you not to travel off world. If it will make him feel better I am sure I can arrange an escort for you. I believe I know an Admiral that has a bit of pull at Fleet Headquarters." _She smiled. _"Nothing would make me happier than having you here, if you would be so inclined. Let me know what you think. I'll talk to you soon. Oh and, Seven? My first question: What was the fragrance?"_

A part of her regretted that the recordings did not allow her to include a closing endearment. But then, maybe that was a good thing. Downing the rest of her coffee, she went to get dressed.

Janeway spent the day happily strolling through the wharf, checking out places that she would take Seven when she finally arrived for a visit. There were several restaurants that she thought the younger woman would enjoy, as well as the museums and parks that San Francisco had an abundance of. She stopped off in the Market District on her way home and picked up some dinner, along with several bottles of wine, her own reserve having been long since picked over by her sister when she was staying at the house.

When she got back home, she turned on the lights and sighed. The house still seemed so empty, even after her being there for several months. She spread her meal out on the dining room table and opened a bottle of wine. She had just started eating when the computer on her desk chirped.

She jumped up quickly, amusing herself with her own eagerness and was happy to see she was not going to be disappointed. It was from Seven. She laid the PADD next to her plate and activated it, taking a bite of her fettuccine as she waited for it to load.

When it finally did, she choked, almost spitting the food out across the screen.

Seven looked at her with azure blue eyes, her hair flowing loosely about her shoulders, which were barely covered with a nightgown of her own. It dipped low in the front, demurely showing just a hint of the soft swells beneath it.

"_Kathryn. I know we usually only correspond once a day, but I found your invitation too enticing to ignore until tomorrow. I find the idea of your answering any question I might have honestly to be very appealing. My only quandary is where to start."_ She smirked slightly. _"I believe my first question will have to be: have I ever disappointed you? I know that seems like an odd inquiry, but it is one that often troubled my thoughts when I was still on Voyager. It disturbs me greatly to think that I might have. After that, my questions become more personal in nature. When we were in the Delta Quadrant, I noticed that you had a propensity to touch me, much more so than the rest of the crew. I would like to know if that was something I imagined or if it was truly the case. And if it was, why? I would also like to know why you endangered yourself and Voyager by coming to rescue me from the Queen. I know what you said at the time. That you would never leave a member of your crew behind, but I found that explanation… lacking somehow. I wish to know the full reasons behind why you did what you did. Also, you shared so many things with me back then, things that you did not readily share with other members of the crew. Your Da Vinci holoprogram for example. You allowed me more than entrance into your personal retreat; you let me know that I was welcome there. Why?"_

Seven paused, taking several breaths before she continued. _"What was I to you, Kathryn? I overheard many members of the crew speaking of me as though I was a 'project' for you, something to occupy your time, and for some reason, that thought disturbs me greatly. Your attention was always something I appreciated. Now I would like to know the reasons behind it. Were they simply, as you stated at the time, the desire to help me embrace my humanity? Or were there other factors involved that you could not share with me? There were so many moments when it seemed as though there was something else you wanted to say but you refrained. What was it you were keeping from me? I await your response with what I can only deem as anticipation. Until then." _Seven reached out to end the recording and then stopped, holding her hand still as her eyes took on such a smoldering look that she though she would be implode. _"Oh, and Kathryn? Lavender."_

Janeway was stunned. She supposed on some level she shouldn't be. The Borg's honesty was something she had always known and relied on. But to have those questions thrown out on the table all at the same time… well… it was a little overwhelming. She decided that she would need a lot more wine before she could even begin to answer them.

Two hours later, she sat in her nightgown, staring at her data PADD. _**Do I really have the courage to do this? There won't be any way to go back… **_Then she realized that there already wasn't any way to go back. If Seven was asking these questions then she had noticed all the things that she had thought she hid so well. Steeling herself with a quick draught of whiskey, she activated the recording.

"_Seven, I find all of your questions rather unsettling for many reasons. But none so much as your very first. I want you to know that you have never, NEVER disappointed me. If anything, you have always delighted and surprised me with your behavior and your candor. I know at times we disagreed about things, but that is to be expected in a close relationship. The very fact that you were not afraid to voice your objections to my actions was something that I always found very attractive about you, on many different levels. Please know and believe that." _

She took another drink_. "Now about your other questions… In regards to touching you, I want to apologize if I ever made you feel uncomfortable by my actions. To answer your question honestly, there were times that I was unaware that I was even behaving in that manner. But then, there were also times when I wanted to touch you. Very much. Times when I wanted to soothe away the hurt you were feeling or share in the joy. Then there were times when I simply wanted contact with you. I think I was unsure as to my own reasons for doing it. But over the years I came to realize that you were always more to me than just a member of my crew or simply a friend and I began to hope that I was more to you than just a Captain and a mentor."_

"_When you were taken by the Borg Queen… I was very angry. I didn't believe for a moment that you truly wished to stay with the Borg. I knew that your actions were motivated by a desire to keep Voyager safe. While I respected that immeasurably, I was not about to let her have you. Can you understand that? The idea of her changing you back to what you had been, the thought that I would never again know the wonderful creature that you are… it was unacceptable. Even the short time you were gone left an emptiness inside of me that I couldn't rationalize away. All I knew was that I had to get you back. I didn't allow myself to scrutinize my reasons much beyond that."_

"_About allowing you into my personal spaces… all I can say is, I wanted you there. I still do."_

"_What were you to me? You were, and still are, the most fascinating woman I have ever known. In you I see a purity of spirit that I have always found irresistible. I feel drawn to you. I feel as though, with you, I could always truly be myself and you would never judge me or think badly of me. I wanted to share everything with you, and that has not diminished in the time we have been apart. And you are right. All those times I walked away, all those times I left our conversations unfinished… there was something more I wanted to say. I still want to say it now. But not like this. Not through a vid message. Come and visit me. Come and stay with me here in San Francisco and I will answer that question in person."_

_  
_She ended the recording and paused, her finger over the send button. Finally, she took a deep breath and hit send.

* * *

The next morning, Kathryn rose and showered. She made herself get dressed and straighten up before she went to check her data PADD. It was there.

Swallowing back her panic, she sat down, trying to will herself to breathe. Finally, she reached out and activated the control, losing her breath again the moment she did so. Seven appeared, her eyes were bright and there was an actual smile on her lips. Not the little smiles she was used to, but a full out grin that showed her perfect white teeth.

"_Kathryn."_ Seven practically purred_. "I wanted to let you know that I accept your invitation. I have begun to make travel arrangements and will inform the Commander of my impending absence when he returns this morning. I have found your answers very gratifying and… pleasing… in a way I did not wholly expect. I look forward to the conversations we will have when I arrive. I expect to be there by the day after tomorrow. Will that give you enough time to…"_ Seven looked off screen as though something had startled her. _ "I am sorry, Kathryn. I have to go. I will send you another missive shortly."_

Janeway was surprised by the interruption and she waited by the PADD for over an hour but nothing further arrived. She recorded a brief message, asking if everything was ok and sent it, but that didn't receive a response either.

Agitated, she decided to go out for a walk to try and calm herself down. When she returned several hours later, she was dismayed to find there were still no messages for her.

She drafted one last message, stating that she was concerned and for Seven to contact her as soon as possible.

Having done everything she could think of to do, she sat back and began to wait.

* * *

"I don't care, Eva!" Janeway snapped at her assistant. "He can call until he's blue in the face. I don't have any desire to talk to the man!"

Eva looked at her in surprise, her face cringing at the unexpected ferocity.

Janeway relented when she saw she had scared the poor girl. "I'm sorry, Eva. It isn't you. I just have a lot of things on my mind and the last thing I want to do is talk to Mark Johnson."

It had been a full week since she had heard from Seven. Her arrival date had come and gone without so much as a peep from the woman. Instead, she had to deal with numerous calls from her ex fiancé wanting to talk over old times or god only knew what and she just wasn't interested in the slightest.

"If he calls again just tell him that I will be busy for the foreseeable future but that you'll make sure I get the messages, ok? Then throw them out."

Eva nodded and backed out of the room. She didn't know what had her boss in a bear of a mood but she was certainly not going to ask her about it. In all the time she had worked for the Admiral, she had always been pleasant and courteous. So whatever it was, it must be huge.

Janeway sat back in her chair and brooded. Could Seven have changed her mind? Decided that she didn't really care to know the answer to her question?

Chastising herself for allowing her personal issues to affect her at work, she picked up several PADDs and began to go over them, making corrections and adding information as was needed.

It was a great shock to her when the door to her office was thrown forcibly open a few hours later.

Even more of a shock was who came through it.

Chakotay stood before her, a look of rage on his face.

"I'm sorry, Admiral. He just barged in." Eva explained from behind the man.

"It's all right. I'll deal with it."

The young woman gave Chakotay one last look and then closed the door behind her.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play games with me, Kathryn, I know she's here. Where is she?"

"I'm going to assume your talking about Seven, but I can assure you she isn't here. While I can see that you're upset, that does not explain why you felt the need to burst in here unannounced and disrupt my staff." Janeway felt her temper rising. "Do you want to explain yourself?"

"I don't answer to you anymore."

"No, you don't." She countered. "But you are in my office uninvited so I think that entitles me to an answer."

He laughed bitterly. "What _don't_ you think you're entitled to?" He towered over her desk menacingly. "I watched your message vids. I know she was coming here. I want to see her, NOW."

The Admiral stood and came around the desk, raising herself to her full height as she stood toe to toe with him. "You watched our vids?" Her voice was at its lowest register and her glare would have melted a seasoned Starfleet officer into a puddle on the spot. She was gratified to notice that it still worked.

Chakotay backed down a little. "Yes I did. It was my right. She's _my_ girlfriend."

"She isn't your property, Chakotay. And you had no right to go through our personal messages. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I need to see her. I need to explain…"

"Explain what?"

He blanched somewhat. "That's between me and her. Tell me where she is."

"You've obviously not been listening. She isn't here. I haven't heard from her in over a week."

Chakotay slumped into a chair. "I was sure she would come here. She was talking about coming here…"

"She was supposed to." Janeway clamped down on her anger and sat on the edge of her desk. "She was supposed to arrive for a visit several days ago. Are you telling me she hasn't been with you?"

"No. She left a week ago. We had an argument and she left."

The Admiral felt a tendril of fear travel up her spine.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn. I thought she would be here. This is why I told her I didn't want her traveling alone. God only knows what could have happened to her. We need to find her!"

"Agreed." She went back to her desk and accessed her vidphone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling a friend." She waited as the call was put through, relieved when Tuvok's face appeared on the screen.

"Admiral." His tone conveyed as much pleasure as it ever had. "This is a surprise."

"Hello, old friend. I'm sorry to call you at home. I know you wanted to take a few years off to spend with your family. But I find myself in desperate need of your help."

"My help is always yours for the asking. What troubles you?"

Janeway explained the situation to him and he assured her that he would begin an investigation immediately. As he was only officially on leave, not actually resigned from Starfleet, he could utilize many of his vast intelligence connections to further his inquiries.

"I will contact you shortly."

Chakotay looked at her expectantly. "Now what?"

"Now you go and contact B'Elanna and Harry. See if they've heard from her. I'll contact the Doctor. He's over at Starfleet medical and should be easy enough for me to get a hold of."

"I'll get started." He paused, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

She put up her hand. "You were concerned about Seven. I do understand. But I recommend that if you wish to see me in the future you use a little more restraint in your methods."

"Understood."

After he left Janeway went and stood at her window overlooking the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters.

"Where are you, Seven?" She whispered, feeling a dark fear start to take hold of her heart.

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Alliance**

Admiral Janeway entered Starfleet Medical quietly, waving away the offers of an escort as she made her way to the Experimental Wing. As she walked, she was aware of the people who stopped and openly stared at her or called others over to watch her pass by. It was something she still hadn't gotten used to, the fawning adoration for her newly promoted and well decorated persona, but she was able to ignore it, mostly.

As she neared her destination, she could hear a rather heated argument that was going on between the Doctor and another individual. Her arrival stopped it cold as the ensign in his company dropped his jaw momentarily before standing stiffly at attention.

"At ease." She tried hard not to roll her eyes. "This isn't an inspection, just a friendly visit. Doctor!" She went to him and wrapped him up in warm hug, knowing that it would raise his worth to all those watching.

"Admiral." He said with genuine affection. "How are you?"

"I've been better. I'm sorry I haven't made it over here to see you before now, but Starfleet has really been keeping me busy." She threw a level three glare at the ensign and the poor boy fell all over himself as he quickly left the room. "I need your help."

"Of course." He led her to his office. "What's going on?"

"Seven is missing."

A myriad of emotions crossed over his features, finally settling on one of deep concern. "When did this happen?"

"About a week ago. According to Chakotay she was on her way here to see me, but she never arrived. I was hoping that you had heard from her."

"I haven't." He sat down heavily, and interesting feat for a hologram. "This could be very bad."

"My thought's exactly. How long can she go without regenerating before the damage would be severe?"

"Optimally, she should regenerate eight hours out of every seventy two. If she regenerated right before she disappeared and if she eats properly and sleeps, she can go eight days…maybe nine before the damage becomes extensive. After that time, I don't know that I would be able to help her. Her Borg components might become too badly degraded."

"That's what I was afraid of." She felt the fear twist in her stomach. "I have Tuvok using his connections to try and find some trace of her. I can't do much more until I hear back from him,"

"How is it no one knew she was missing for an entire week?"

"I thought she was with Chakotay. Chakotay thought she was with me. It's a long story, Doctor. I'll fill you in later, ok?"

"Very well." He grabbed her lightly by the arm as she stood to go. "When you do find out where she is, I want to go with you. If anyone could help Seven, it would be me."

Janeway smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I'll let you know."

When she got back to her office, there was a message waiting for her from Tuvok. It was short and to the point.

"Admiral, I have gathered some information that will lead us to a location to begin our search. I know I am not being presumptuous in assuming that you will be accompanying me. I will meet you at Flight Base Ten at 1800 hours. I would recommend arranging leave for yourself. I have already procured a ship."

Janeway didn't hesitate. She contacted Admiral Necheyev and informed her that she would be gone for at least a week, possibly longer, and then headed for home to pack.

* * *

At 1800 hours Janeway was waiting impatiently at Flight Base Ten, a Starfleet travel bag over her shoulder, dressed in black cargo pants and a black turtleneck sweater. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she wasn't going into anything flying her Starfleet colors, not at this point.

"Admiral." Tuvok greeted her as he walked up behind her. "I trust you are ready to go?"

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"I would prefer to wait until we're aboard, that way I can fill everyone in at once."

"Everyone?"

He didn't answer her so she followed him out onto the tarmac, past several different vessels until he came to a sleek, mid sized transport with the name _Venture _painted proudly on the side. Right next to what she could only surmise was the image of a pin up girl from the late 1950's. She looked at Tuvok curiously but he merely led her aboard.

When they reached the bridge, all her questions were answered.

"Admiral!" Tom Paris sprang up from the pilot's chair and greeted her with a hug. "Long time no see."

"Tom!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would let you go on this little adventure without your best pilot did you?"

"And B'Elanna doesn't have a problem with this?"

"Why would she?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to see her former Chief Engineer smiling up at her from the floor, where she had a compartment open to tinker on the sensor relays.

"B'Elanna!" Janeway was overwhelmed. "Where's Miral?"

"Staying with her Grandfather." Tom grinned. "He said he wanted more time with her. We'll see if he still feels the same way when we get back."

"How did you arrange all this? And where did you get this boat?"

"This little baby was a wedding gift from my father. Warp six capable, state of the art hyper beam laser banks, full complement of photon torpedoes with a class A launch bay, standard transporter capabilities and four crew cabins complete with replicators."

"What's all this for? Family trips to the demilitarized zone?"

Tom laughed. "Dad likes to travel in style. He also arranged leave for me and B'Elanna..."

"Once we told him we'd be going whether he liked it or not." The Klingon finished.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why would you do all this?"

B'Elanna climbed to her feet and placed a hand on her arm. "Seven is family, Admiral. Just because we don't always get along doesn't mean we don't take care of our own."

Janeway only nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"The Doc is finishing up his calibration of Seven's alcove. It's installed in the largest cabin, all the way in the back of the ship. You might want to lay claim to it fast. Chakotay should be here in a few minutes."

"I'll do that. But there is one other thing."

They all looked at her expectantly.

"This isn't a Starfleet mission. We're all here, on our own time, risking our own skins for our own reasons. That being said, Admiral seems a bit more formal than I'm comfortable with. So I'll give you a choice, you can either call me Captain, or you can call me Kathryn."

"Aye, Captain." Tom grinned. "I've really missed saying that to you."

Janeway smiled at him fondly before leaving the bridge. The Venture wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly a luxury liner either. The cabin that was to be hers was only half the size of her quarters on Voyager, with a quaint outer room and a tiny bedroom. She was surprised to find the alcove being installed in the latter.

"Doctor?"

He stood up from his work and smiled at her. "There you are. I figured you would be the one to take this room. I hope you don't mind that I installed the alcove in the bedchamber. I thought it would… simplify things."

"I see." She didn't ask exactly what he was trying to simplify, deciding that she didn't really want to know. "It looks downright cozy."

She let him get back to the alcove as she went about unpacking her bag. She was almost finished when she heard loud voices in the outer room.

"She wants this cabin, Chakotay. She _is_ the senior officer."

"I don't give a damn." She heard his voice rising. "This isn't Voyager. Her word isn't law anymore."

"It is on my boat." Tom growled.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" She stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Chakotay glowered at her. "There won't be once you pack your things and move to a different cabin."

"Well," She walked towards him slowly, her lips pursed. "You can pretty much rest assured that that is _not_ going to happen. These are my quarters and I believe we've already had a conversation about you barging in without announcing yourself."

"I should have the room with Seven's alcove." He persisted.

"Your opinion has been duly noted. Now… get out."

He stood his ground for a few moments more then threw an angry look at her before shoving Tom aside to walk out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" The helmsman looked at her in confusion.

"Pissing contest." Janeway said quietly. "I don't expect it to get much better."

"Well, if it doesn't, I can always have B'Elanna encrypt his door locks. That would keep him out of your hair."

"That won't be necessary." She laughed. "However, if you could have your wife come down here and encrypt mine, I know I would feel a whole lot better about it."

"Consider it done."

When he had gone, she sighed, deeply troubled by the actions of her former First Officer. Replicating herself a cup of coffee, she sipped at it quietly until Tuvok's voice came over the conn.

"We are ready to launch, Captain. Would you and the doctor please come to the bridge."

Janeway set her mug down on the counter and went to join her crew, the Doctor following behind her.

When they were all assembled, Tuvok shared what little information he had.

"Seven was last seen on Mars. She stopped at the civilian spaceport to refuel before continuing on her journey to Earth. I believe that our search must start there. I have a contact in the Mars Civilian Security Force who will allow us to review the footage from their security cameras. Mr. Paris, what is our ETA?"

"It's a short trip." He set their course into the computer. "Shouldn't take more than an hour and a half."

"Very well. I highly recommend that we all take the Captain's example and change out of our uniforms. If we are to be successful in our attempts to gather intel, I can only assume that it would be more advantageous if we were perceived to be civilians."

"Agreed." Janeway nodded. "This is one time that being recognizable is not going to help."

"That should make it pretty difficult for you, Captain." B'Elanna pointed out. "Your face has been plastered on every news vid for the last four months. I hate to say it, but I think it might be better if you stayed on the ship, at least at first."

Reluctantly, she agreed. After they reviewed the footage, she would return to the ship while Tuvok and B'Elanna followed up any initial leads. She knew it was the wisest course of action, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

Seven of Nine opened her eyes slowly. The light was very bright and she had to blink several times before she could see her surroundings clearly. She was in some kind of medical bay, being held to an examination table by metal restraints on her wrists and ankles. She pulled at them quietly, trying to test their strength. The slight movement made her head swim and she looked down, seeing a six inch gash between the first and second bands of her abdominal implant. An injury she had sustained when they had tried to remove her from her cell. Her nanoprobes were already working to repair the damage, but they were operating sluggishly and the pain was intense.

"How is my patient today?" A chipper voice asked as a large, dark form blocked out much of the light.

"I am not your patient." She growled. "I am your hostage."

"Now, now," The voice admonished her. "Hostage is such an ugly word. One that isn't accurate in any case. Hostage implies that you are being held in anticipation of a beneficial trade with another party. We are not interested in trading you for anything. No one is coming for you. It is in your best interest to do as you are told."

"What exactly is it that you want? I have been here for days and I have yet to learn what you expect from me."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to tell you." He stepped back slightly and she was finally able to make out his features. He was a large biped, massing 300 kilos easily. His body was covered in armor plating with three red crescents over his left breast. His face was hairless and he had two large tusks protruding from his lower jaw. "My name is Kiir. I am the chief medic of The Mark of the Kil'Jaeden. You are here because you possess many traits that we admire. Traits that we wish to possess ourselves."

"What traits?"

"Your strength for one, in addition to your ability to fight and to regenerate from damage." He prodded at her wound, making her flinch. "Already the laceration is closing. Fascinating."

"Those are not traits. If you had any intelligence you would know that they are the remnants of my having been Borg."

"Oh we're well aware of your history. We've been following your activities quite closely since you returned from the Delta Quadrant."

"Then you know that I cannot share these things with you. They are not something that can be taught."

"No, they can't be taught. But they can be shared." He took an instrument and prodded at her hand implant, causing her assimilation tubules to extend. "All you have to do is use these."

Seven's face contorted. "You are insane! You will become Borg!"

"There are many things about the Borg that we admire. We are well aware that you can create a mini collective, linking us only to each other, and not to the main hive mind. That is what we wish."

"Why?"

"Imagine an army that could think as one, move as one, strike as one, without argument, without confusion. It would be perfect."

"I do not have to imagine it. I was a part of it. And I refuse to do as you ask."

"I would think carefully before you refuse us." He brushed her face softly, almost lovingly with his fingertips. "If you refuse, then our only remaining course of action will be to dissect you. To take you apart piece by piece and see what information we can glean from what is left." He stepped back. "We are warriors, Seven of Nine. The most deadly you will ever encounter. We require your help to perfect us. You will either give that help willingly… or we will take it. You have twelve hours to decide. Think carefully."

He left her to her thoughts, turning out the lights as he went.

Seven lay in the darkness, feeling the sharp edges of panic creeping up on her. Was it just a week ago that she had been trading messages with Kathryn? That she had felt hope for a future that she had never before dreamed possible?

"Kathryn…" She whispered softly. "I need you."

* * *

Janeway felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, startling her. She leaned forward in her chair, a frown on her face.

"Captain?" Tuvok was looking at her from his place at the aft defense console. "Are you all right?"

Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I think someone just walked over my grave. How long until we arrive?"

"Twenty minutes." Tom's glanced back at her. "I've already got docking clearance."

"Good." She stared silently out the front viewport, trying to control the feeling of panic that had come over her. She was not used to feeling that emotion and it unsettled her greatly.

When they finally docked, Tom and the Doctor remained on board while the four of them headed to the MCSF office. Tuvok's friend met them at the outer doors, leading them to a small room set up with multiple monitors. They spent several hours watching the surveillance videos until Janeway finally spotted the familiar blue-gray jumpsuit.

"There she is." They centered in on that one camera, watching as Seven was accosted outside of a mercantile. She was surrounded by more than ten individuals and seemed to give up without a fight, being led away to a docking port that was off camera.

"Go home." The security officer said quietly. "Your friend is lost. Go home before you end up dead too."

"You want to explain that?" Janeway looked at him sharply.

The officer reversed the video, zooming in the view until they were looking at one of Seven's attackers up close. "You see that emblem?" He paused the video and pointed at his chest. There were three red crescents there, forming a triangle. "They are The Mark."

"The Mark?"

"The Mark of the Kil'Jaeden. Warriors… mercenaries. They do not take hostages. If they have her, you will not see her again. The best you can do is to go home now, before you share her fate."

"We can't do that." Janeway growled.

"Then you have my sympathies. I am sorry, Tuvok. The MCSF cannot help you with this."

"I understand." He nodded at the man and rose to leave. "Thank you for the assistance you were able to provide."

Once outside, Janeway threw her hands up in anger. "I can't believe he expects us to just walk away."

"I have heard of The Mark, Captain." Tuvok led them through the winding passageways. "They are not to be trifled with. They are deadly."

"So what are you saying, Tuvok?" B'Elanna grabbed him by the arm. "That that's it?"

"Of course not. I was merely explaining why the MCSF will not get involved. I believe our most logical course of action is our original one. We will escort the Captain back to the ship and then return to the entertainment sector. We may be able to find someone there who is willing to talk."

"Tuvok." Janeway motioned for them all to move up against the wall as she pointed towards one of the brothels. Coming down the stairs was a member of The Mark. He was swaying slightly as he headed into a back alley to relieve himself.

"My god!" B'Elanna breathed. "They're huge!"

"This could be our best chance." The Captain motioned for B'Elanna to stand look out as the three of them crept up slowly behind him. When they reached him, Tuvok reached out and pinched the nerves in his neck. They were not an ordinary species, so the pinch did cause the customary unconsciousness, but it did cause him to fall limply to the ground, where he stared up at them belligerently. Leaning in close, Tuvok splayed his fingers and placed them on his face.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." He repeated the chant several times before finally closing his eyes and going silent. They could see the strain in his face from the contact. After several minutes, Tuvok opened his eyes again. He stared at the creature for several long seconds before flexing his fingers slightly. The huge figure slumped to the ground, a thick trail of white foam leaking from between his jaws.

"Tuvok?" Janeway looked at him in horror.

"There is no time. We must return to the ship."

They gathered up B'Elanna and rushed back to the Venture. As soon as they were all on board, Tuvok barked at Tom, "Get us in the air. Now."

Janeway grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What did you do?"

He looked at her impassively. "What I had to." He looked at each of the crew in turn. "These are not people that can be bargained with. There is no amount of money that will buy Seven back. They have no interest in negotiations. If we are going to get her back, we are going to have to cut our way in, and fight our way out. It will get very dirty, very quickly and you had all better be prepared to face that fact, now."

"What did you see?" The fear was back, tying her stomach up in knots.

"They want Seven to assimilate them into a small collective, much as she did with the other three Borg survivors when her sphere crashed in the Delta Quadrant."

"What?" B'Elanna looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"They are mercenaries. They live only to fight for the highest bidder. Wars have been won and lost simply based on which side they fought for. Their only goal is to create the perfect war machine. They believe Seven can do that by creating their collective. If she refuses, they plan to take her apart and use her Borg technology as a template to try and perfect themselves. They will not listen to reason and they will not release her."

"At this point it doesn't matter whether she would agree with them or not." The Doctor spoke up. "Seven hasn't regenerated in over a week. She won't have the strength to create the nanoprobes necessary to do what they ask. When they discover that…"

"It will leave them with only the alternative." Tuvok pulled up a star chart. "They have her here, on this moon, Lirnis Two. It is their base of operations. If we travel at maximum warp, we will reach the moon in six hours. I suggest you all return to your cabins and rest. This will not be an easy task." Without another word, he left the bridge.

Janeway looked at Tom. "You heard him, Mr. Paris. Maximum warp. Get us there fast. I'll be in my quarters."

"Aye, Captain."

When she reached her cabin, she sealed the doors and ordered a straight whiskey from the replicator. Falling heavily onto her couch, she pulled out a PADD that she had brought with her, activating it as she downed the amber liquid.

"_Kathryn."_ Seven practically purred_. "I wanted to let you know that I accept your invitation. I have begun to make travel arrangements and will inform the Commander of my impending absence when he returns this morning. I have found your answers very gratifying and… pleasing… in a way I did not wholly expect. I look forward to the conversations we will have when I arrive. I expect to be there by the day after tomorrow. Will that give you enough time to…"_ Seven looked off screen as though something had startled her. _ "I am sorry, Kathryn. I have to go. I will send you another missive shortly."_

Janeway cried out in frustration and threw the PADD against the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces from the impact. Dropping her head into her hands, she began to weep.

_**Why now? After everything we went through in the Delta Quadrant, to make it home safely, just to lose her now? **_

"NO!" She straightened her back and brushed her hand furiously across her eyes. "No. Not today. And not like this. I won't allow it."

Curling up with her legs beneath her, she willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hell Hath No Fury**

"_Paris to Janeway."_

The Captain blinked and looked around. She was still curled up on the couch. Groaning, she stretched her sore leg muscles. "Go ahead, Tom."

"_We're fifteen minutes out."_

"Understood. On my way."

They all converged on the bridge, watching as the moon came into view.

"Can you get a transporter lock on her, Tom?"

"Sorry, Captain. The security grid they have over the compound is throwing up too much interference. You're going to have to go in and set up an enhancement field."

"All right, what's our best plan of attack?" She asked.

Tuvok dialed in the sensors, bringing the compound into view. "She's being held here, in the main building. We can transport down here, in this small crater off to the left. If we plant remote charges by each of the four outer lying buildings, we should be able to draw a good portion of their security forces away. After that, it is just a matter of fighting our way in."

"Tom, I need you here. Keep the ship out of sight and have an escape route ready to go as soon as we're back on board. Chakotay, you're on tactical. Doctor, get your med station set up, she's going to need it. Tuvok, B'Elanna, you're with me. Let's do it."

Chakotay stepped away from his station and looked at her grimly. "I'm going with you."

Janeway froze. Slowly, she turned to look him in the eyes. "You're staying here. I need you on tactical."

"I don't give a damn what you need. You don't give me orders anymore and _I_ am telling _you_, I'm going down to that base whether you like it or not."

She walked towards him, stopping a foot from where he stood. Her voice was low, deadly. "This is not about your ego, Chakotay. This is not about assuaging your guilt over whatever happened between you and Seven. This is about getting her back. Those… whatever they are, down there are planning to dissect her, to take her apart and use her like some kind of a blueprint for a war machine. I am not going to let that happen and I am certainly not going to waste whatever precious time we have left to save her by standing here and arguing with you. You _WILL_ stay at tactical, or you _WILL_ be confined to your quarters for the rest of this mission and if you think I can't do it, then you go ahead and try me…. _Please_."

Chakotay stared into her eyes for a few moments longer before he blinked and dropped them to the floor. "You just want to be the one riding in on the white horse."

Janeway eyed him with disdain. "And you're the one making yourself look like a part of that horse's anatomy." She turned to Tuvok and B'Elanna. "Let's go."

The three of them went to the storage lockers, pulling out short phaser rifles and combat daggers, as well as hand phasers and explosive charges, all of which they attached to the harnesses they had strapped across their chests. B'Elanna grabbed the long, thin case which held the transport enhancers and they returned to the bridge.

"Three to beam down, Mr. Paris. Energize."

They rematerialized on the surface, taking several moments to assess their surroundings before running towards the nearest building. Tuvok held his hand out flat and all three of them hit the ground as a lone Mark guard came around the corner, walking slowly across outer perimeter. He signaled to them to remain still as he crept up behind him, staying low to the ground and hidden by the shadows. Quietly, he jumped to his feet and wrapped his hands around the guard's head, grabbing him by the tusks. Tuvok jerked forcibly to the right. A distinct crack and a low grunt was the only sound as the body slumped lifelessly from his grasp.

Tuvok held his hand out in a fist and they scrambled to his side. Janeway set a charge at the base of the building and they moved on. In the alleyway between them and the next building, two guards stood, talking quietly to each other. B'Elanna grabbed up her phaser rifle but the Captain put her hand on it pushing it down and shaking her head. The Klingon understood. It would make too much noise. Instead, she looked around at the ground. Finding a large rock she picked it up as Tuvok and Janeway pulled the daggers from their vests. She threw it away from them, across the alleyway where it thudded loudly. The guards ran around the corner, their weapons drawn and the three of them moved forward silently. Catching them by surprised, the cold steel of their weapons sliced cleaning through thick, muscled necks, sending twin sprays of blood up against the wall. They caught the bodies and lowered them gently to the ground. B'Elanna set her charge quickly and they kept moving.

The third building was unguarded, but there was the distinct sound of many voices emanating from inside. It was either a meeting hall or a mess hall. Not wasting time, they set the third charge and headed for the last building between themselves and their target. As they moved around the corner, they came face to face with one of the creatures. It grunted in surprise and Janeway pressed the muzzle of her rifle into its midsection, using its own body to muffle the sound of the blast.

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows and gave her a look of respect. They set the last charge and moved further up the wall. Peering around the corner, Janeway counted no less than twenty guards milling about the courtyard. She pulled the remote detonator from her vest and held it up. The other two nodded and she pressed the button.

They heard the charges begin to detonate behind them and a restrained chaos ensued as the security details left their posts, running for the damaged buildings as they spun in circles, watching all sides for signs of the invading force.

The Captain led the three of them up to the main doors. Pushing it open, she was rushed by two huge guards who had been waiting just inside. B'Elanna was knocked to the floor as one of them grabbed Janeway around the throat, lifting her up off the ground as he began to squeeze the life out of her. She felt her bones begin to crack and quickly grabbed her dagger, slicing it through the tendons in his wrist until he dropped her. The creature cried out in pain and she silenced him by sinking the blade into the soft flesh below its jaw. Glancing back, she saw the other creature had Tuvok in a bear hug, trying to break his back with the strong arms wrapped around his waist. B'Elanna scrambled up and slid her blade in between the plates of his armor. Stepping back, she kicked out with all her strength, burying the blade completely into the creature's chest. It gurgled quietly as blood filled its lungs and let go of the Vulcan, thudding backwards heavily onto the floor.

Tuvok took in large gulps of air as B'Elanna pulled out a tricorder and scanned the area for Seven's bio signature.

"That way." She pointed up the hall to the left.

They crept slowly towards the source of the signal, watching for any sign of movement from the hallways that branched off. Bursting through the medbay doors in unison, all three of them brought their rifles up, intending to cut down Kiir, who was standing over Seven's unconscious body with a scalpel in his hand. The large creature was more agile than its body size would seem to permit however and it rolled quickly to the side, jumping to its feet to rush towards them. It raised its arm and brought the scalpel slashing down across the Klingon's chest. B'Elanna bent her torso backwards, escaping the full force of the blow but sustaining a long, wicked looking gash from her shoulder to the bottom of her ribcage as the sharp implement sliced through her vest like it was tissue paper.

Tuvok grabbed its wrist and pulled the creature away, only to grunt in pain as a large, meaty hand closed on one of his ears. The creature pulled hard and top of his ear tore away to hang limply to one side. The green blood was slick and Kiir's hand lost its grip. Using the opening, Tuvok pulled a grenade from his vest. He tapped the top of it quickly, setting it to auto detonate and shoved it beneath the creatures armor, using one power kick to propel the larger mass away from him. The charge went off, spraying them all with small bits of matter and bone.

"So much for being quiet." B'Elanna remarked. "Help me with this." All three of them grabbed hold of a large shelving unit and slid it in front of the med bay doors.

Janeway slung her rifle across her back and ran to Seven's side, feeling her neck for a pulse while B'Elanna picked up the case that had fallen to the floor during the skirmish. Flipping it open, she quickly pulled out the signal enhancers, handing one to Tuvok and placing the other two into position herself.

"Captain?"

"She's alive… barely."

"Glad to hear it. Now we gotta get out of here!" She grabbed the communicator from her belt. "NOW TOM!"

They turned as the shelving unit came crashing down and the doors flew open, admitting a multitude of The Mark, all of them armed to the teeth. Janeway closed her eyes as they began to fire, feeling a warmth spread through her side as the familiar tingle of the transporter scrambled her atoms, and then she felt nothing.

* * *

"Captain!"

She slowly opened her eyes, aware that she was lying on the floor next to Seven. There was a horrendous pain in her abdomen.

"Do we have them?" Tom shouted.

"All here and accounted for. Get us out of here, Tom!" B'Elanna called back before she rushed for the bridge.

"I'm on it!"

Janeway tried to stand, only to be pushed back down by the Doctor. "Lie still." He hissed. "You have a damaged larynx and you took a phaser shot to your side."

"Don't worry about me. Take care of Seven!" She rasped.

"I intend to take care of you both." He injected her with a hypospray and then used a deep tissue regenerator to repair the damage to her throat and organs, then a bone knitter to reconnect the ribs that had separated on impact. Finally he shot her full of antibiotics and pain suppressors. "Now, you can get up. I need you and Tuvok to help me get Seven to her alcove."

The three of them lifted the still unconscious Borg and carried her bodily to Janeway's cabin. Once there, they leaned her up until her nodes connected and the alcove began to hum. The Captain looked at her longingly, taking in the overly pale complexion, feeling it like a blow to her midsection. "Doctor?" She whispered.

"Get up to the bridge." He said, not unkindly. "You can't do anything here and from what I understand, your going to be needed there to make sure we still get out of this in one piece."

She glanced at Seven one last time and then sprinted for the bridge. "Report!" She snapped as soon as she arrived.

"We've got three Mark warships hot on our tail." Tom's hands were flying across the controls, maneuvering the transport wildly to avoid the phaser shots that were arcing all around them. "Tuvok, get on tactical! Target their weapon arrays and fire!"

Their phasers cut through the space between them and their pursuers, slamming into their shields with no affect.

"Their shields are holding, Captain!"

"I've got an idea." Tom called out. "I recommend you hang onto something!"

He pulled the ship's nose upwards and hit the thrusters, sending the Venture into a tall loop. When they came down on the other side they were in between the two rear ships. One of the ships fired on them and he reversed thrusters quickly. The Venture shuddered as it came to a stop momentarily, shaking its occupants like rag dolls. The phaser beam missed them, cutting through the shields of their own ship easily. The damaged Mark vessel listed slowly to the side, on fire and disabled.

"Arm photon torpedoes! Full spread! Fire!"

She watched as two of the torpedoes hit their mark, tearing the hull of the aft ship efficiently.

"Target the opening and fire!" Janeway barked.

The phaser beam tore into the hull breach and the Mark vessel was sent spinning away from them, tumbling end over end.

That left only the vessel directly ahead of them. It was trying to come about but its size made its movements slow and unwieldy.

"Torpedoes, phasers! Hit them with everything we've got, now!"

The full force of three photon torpedoes was more than the ship could handle. The side of the vessel split open and Tuvok blasted into the opening causing their engine core to overload. Janeway watched with grim satisfaction as the warship exploded, spewing wreckage out into space.

"Get us out of here, Tom!" She held on to the rail, trying to keep herself erect.

"Warp engines are offline!" He engaged the thrusters and moved them away as fast as he could.

She took a deep breath. "Report."

"The other two ships are disabled and are not pursuing." Tuvok said calmly. "However, I do not believe that will be the last we will see of them. It is imperative that we find a safe harbor to repair our warp engines before they return."

"Agreed. Any suggestions?"

"There's an asteroid field a hundred thousand kilometers to port." Chakotay finally spoke up. "Several of the asteroids are porous, with openings large enough to hide the ship. There are faint traces of thoron radiation. If we power down all non-essential systems, it should mask our signature long enough to make repairs."

"Do it." She lowered herself into her seat, holding her side and breathing heavily. "Nice move, Tom. We're going to have to put that one in the manual."

Tom grinned at her as he flew them into the asteroid belt, finding a large chunk of rock with an opening hidden in the bottom. He settled the Venture carefully before cutting the power. "We're down."

Janeway nodded. "B'Elanna, get busy on those engines. Tuvok, check our shields and put out a repeating distress signal to any Federation ships in the area. Chakotay, do a thorough once over on our weapon systems. If we have to fight our way out of this asteroid field I don't want to run into any surprises. What's the time frame on repairs?"

"The damage is extensive." Tuvok replied. "Twelve hours minimum."

Janeway nodded. "Tom…" She started to sway slightly as the pain began to over power the medication the Doctor had given her.

"Captain!" Tom jumped to her side and steadied her. "Why don't you go and rest. We've got this."

She started to argue but another wave of pain hit her, leaving her feeling nauseous.

"We've got this." Tom repeated. "Go. Seven needs you."

Janeway looked at him sharply before nodding. "I recommend that you do not play that card too often, Mr. Paris."

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am." He grinned at her look of surprise. "I believe this would qualify as 'crunch time'."

Janeway laughed softly as she headed off the bridge, aware of the angry gaze that was leveled at her from Chakotay's station. She did not look back.

The Captain limped into her quarters, not stopping until she entered the bedroom where she found the Doctor sitting quietly on her bed, staring up at Seven.

"Doctor?" She tried to keep the fear from her voice but knew she had failed.

He turned to face her. "I've stabilized her vital signs and repaired the damage done to her body. She needs to regenerate for at least eight hours and then take it easy for a few days, but she's going to be all right."

Janeway felt the tension leave her body and with it, most of her strength. The Doctor grabbed her arm and helped her to the bed. He went to her closet and pulled out a nightgown, laying it across her lap. "I recommend that you also regenerate for at least eight hours." He smiled. "Can I get you anything before I go check on the rest of our merry band of pirates?"

"Whiskey."

"I don't think so." He went to replicator and came back with a pitcher of water and a glass. "Drink as much of this as you can. Your body needs it. I'll leave a hypospray for the pain if it gets bad. Sleep well, Captain."

"Doctor?"

He turned back to look at her.

"Call me Kathryn." She smiled weakly.

"Sleep well…Kathryn."

When he had gone, she set the security seal on her door and changed into her nightgown before passing out.

* * *

She awoke several hours later feeling as though she had swallowed broken glass. Grabbing the hypospray from the table next to the bed, she pressed it to her neck and grimaced as the medicine hissed into her bloodstream. The pain subsided almost immediately. Sighing, she leaned back against the headboard and gazed over at Seven.

The Borg still looked pale, her body seemed much thinner than it should be and her hands trembled slightly, but she was alive. Alive and so very, very beautiful. Smiling, Janeway propped a pillow behind her back and engaged in her most secret and pleasurable vice.

Watching Seven regenerate.

"_Regeneration cycle complete."_

Seven opened her eyes, a small smile curling the edges of her mouth when she saw the Captain watching her from a reclined position on the bed. "Kathryn. You came for me. They said you would not. But you are here… watching me."

Janeway flushed. "Yes I am. I'm sorry. Quarters are limited on The Venture. It was either install your alcove here, or in Chakotay's cabin."

"Do not be sorry." Seven stepped down from the dais slowly, lowering herself carefully onto the edge of the mattress. "One of the things I missed the most about being on Voyager was that you watched me while I regenerated."

The Captain's eyes went wide in shock. "You knew?"

"Yes, I always knew."

"I'm so sorry, Seven. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"You did not invade my privacy." The Borg assured her. "I found that having you watch over me was… comforting."

Nonplussed, Janeway nodded slowly, trying to find some way to categorize this new piece of information and failing miserably. "How do you feel?"

Seven leaned her head to one side and thought about the question. "I am functioning reasonably well considering what has transpired. I feel weary, but that will pass."

Reaching out to touch Seven's arm, Janeway asked. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Seven took in her tousled appearance, the adorable way her hair stuck up slightly in the back then she glanced around at the unmade bed and the small hand on her arm. A slight blush crept into her cheeks. "Yes. But not here."

The older woman nodded. Standing, she pulled a robe over her nightgown and took Seven by the hand, leading her to the couch. She then went to the replicator. "Whiskey and soda." She ordered. "Can I get you anything?"

The Borg thought about it for a moment. "Yes please, something with alcohol in it, to help me relax."

Janeway's eyebrows rose at the request but she ordered her a glass of white wine and then joined her on the couch. "Tell me what happened. Why did you leave Chakotay?"

Seven sighed softly, sipping her wine. "Our relationship was agreeable at first. His attention was very comfortable. His concern for my well being was sincere and his tentative touches pleasant. But as time passed, I found myself no more willing to give in to his advances than I had been upon our initial involvement. I thought that my feelings would grow over time, that they would mature in way that would allow me to accept him as a sexual partner. But that did not happen. After a while, his touch began to irritate me. His unceasing pursuit of me for copulation and marriage began to try my patience."

"Why?"

The young woman looked at her, slightly embarrassed. "It was his hands."

"His hands?"

Seven nodded. "They are too large, too rough. Before Chakotay the only other person that had ever touched me… was you. His touch was so unlike yours. It made me feel as though I was being restrained… trapped. His fingers would wander across my body uninvited and my irritation turned to revulsion. He saw it too, recognized when my feelings changed, and he became angry. We fought all the time, throwing words back and forth at each for no other reason than to cause pain, our comments becoming more acrimonious and heated until finally, he said something so callous that I could not allow it to pass unchallenged."

"What did he say?" Janeway pressed, her voice dangerously low, feeling her ire rise at the way Seven had been treated.

"He said that he knew why I would not allow him to make love to me. He said he was aware of the _unnatural_ hold you had over me. That it was unhealthy and obsessive."

The Captain swallowed back the bile in her throat.

"He said that I was being foolish, romanticizing you like some lovesick cadet. That I was just a _project_ to keep you busy while we were lost in the Delta Quadrant. That you had never loved me and you never would. That I was just some trophy you wanted on your arm… and that I would never be more to you than the 'Captain's whore.'" She took a large drink from her glass, flushing slightly. "I told him that I would rather be your whore than his wife. That was when he struck me."

Janeway jumped to her feet, her temper flashing beyond her control. "HE DID WHAT?"

"Sit down, Kathryn." She said softly, waiting as she slowly complied before continuing. "He struck me with the flat of his palm against my cheek. As soon as he realized what he had done, his tone changed. He became apologetic, he said that he was horrified that he had done such a thing. But as I stood there, feeling the sting his hand had left on my skin, I knew that any fondness I had felt for him was lost. I told him I needed some time alone and he acquiesced. Once I knew that he had gone, I gathered my things. I went to the closest space port and bought a small shuttle. I knew it was not large enough to get me all the way back to Earth in one trip, but I thought that I could stop at Mars along the way to refuel. That was where members of The Mark were waiting for me. They must have been following my movements for a very long time. They took me outside of a shop on the main bazaar. There were too many of them to fight, I knew that I would sustain too much damage if I tried. So I went with them, assuming that I could bide my time and find a way to escape. They took me to Lirnis Two, where I remained until you came for me."

"I'm so sorry, Seven." She moved closer to the Borg and wrapped her arms around her in a tight, protective embrace. "I wish you had contacted me. I would have sent an escort for you."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I made a rash decision. My only thought was to be gone before he returned. I meant to contact you once I had arrived on Mars, but I was taken before I could send you a message."

Pulling back to look at her closely, Janeway asked, "Why didn't you tell me things had gotten so bad for you with Chakotay?"

Seven looked at her for a long time before speaking. "I wanted to know that you truly wanted me with you. I did not want to feel as though you were only trying to protect me. When I told you of my decision to return with him to his home world, you appeared happy. I thought it was what you wanted for me."

"Oh, Seven, for that I am truly, deeply sorry. I wanted to tell you not to go… to ask you to come with me but I thought you had made your choice and I didn't want to make it any harder on you."

"So we are back to discussing the things that you never said?"

Janeway blinked, startled by the quick change of topic. "I guess we are."

Seven gazed directly into the Captain's eyes, pinning her with a look of such longing that made her chest constrict painfully. "Tell me what else you never said."

Janeway laughed nervously and looked around the small cramped quarters. "This isn't exactly the place I had in mind to have this conversation."

"Perhaps not, but I think we have both waited long enough to hear it." She placed her hand against Janeway's cheek. "What am I to you, Kathryn?"

The older woman leaned into her touch. "Everything." She breathed.

Seven closed the space between them, bringing her lips to Janeway's in a slow, gentle kiss that made the hair on her arms stand up. It was tentative at first, light featherlike touches that deepened as she opened her mouth, allowing the Captain's tongue to slide inside and play gently with her own. When she pulled away, they both sat silently for several moments, looking at each other with mildly stunned expressions on their faces,

"Oh my." Was all Janeway could say.

"I concur." Seven said softly, leaning in for another kiss.

"_Paris to Janeway."_

The Captain groaned. She placed her fingers against Seven's mouth, holding her still. "Go ahead."

"_I think you'd better come up here."_

Janeway sighed heavily. "On my way." She leaned forward and gave Seven a brief kiss. "To be continued."

The Borg smiled at her. It was a gloriously sensual smile that made the older woman want to climb onto her lap and finish what they had started, everything else be damned. Grumbling to herself, she changed her clothes and rushed for the door. "Stay here. You need to rest. Try to eat something if you can."

"Yes, Kathryn."

With a growl of frustration, she ran out the door.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Good Day To Die**

"Report!" She barked as she walked onto the bridge.

Tuvok turned to her. "We have six Mark warships on long range sensors."

"Time to intercept?"

"Two hours."

She cursed quietly under her breath. "B'Elanna. How are we doing on repairs?"

"I'm working on it, Captain."

"You have ninety minutes." She bit the inside of her cheek as she heard the Klingon say something vaguely obscene. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, Captain. Ninety minutes, gotcha."

"Tom," Janeway went to stand beside him. "Any ideas on a way out of this?"

"Without warp?" He scanned the area. "No class M planets, no inhabitable moons except Lirnis Two and I don't think anyone wants to go back there. It's no wonder they picked this area for their base. There's no place for anyone else to hide."

The Captain nodded. "Tuvok. How many torpedoes do we have left?"

"Five, Captain."

She frowned. "That's not going to get us very far. Any way to strengthen the phasers? Any ideas on how to cut through their shields?"

"We can try setting the phaser banks on a rotating modulation until we hit on one that actually works." The Vulcan suggested.

"Do it." She looked over at Chakotay who had remained silent. "How about you? Any thoughts?"

"It's your show, Captain." He said sullenly. "I'm just waiting for orders."

She didn't roll her eyes, but it was a very close thing.

"Hey!" B'Elanna called from down below. "I could use a phase spanner and a little help."

"On my way." Janeway headed to the aft of the ship to grab the spanner, aware instantly that Chakotay had fallen into step behind her.

"I want to see her."

She did not stop walking. "No."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "You can't keep her locked up in your cabin! I have the right to see her!"

Janeway moved towards him, the anger in her features such a palpable force that he took an involuntary step back, colliding with the bulkhead behind him. She stared at him with eyes full of fury. "I don't give a damn what you think your rights are. You forfeited any you might have had when you laid your hands on her in anger."

Chakotay paled visibly. "I need to explain to her…"

"Explain what?" She gave her anger free reign. "That the man who was supposed to love her, protect her, and cherish her could allow himself to cause her harm? That a little anger and frustration is all it takes to make you lose control? I don't know what happened to you Chakotay. Something inside you changed the last year we were out there. I once thought of you as a friend… my best friend, my trusted advisor. But somewhere along the way you turned into something else, someone else. You disobeyed orders, you spread dissension; you went against the chain of command that you had sworn to uphold. And now this. Where is the gentle, spiritual man I used to know? Did he die out there in the Delta Quadrant? Because he certainly isn't here now."

Turning her back on him, Janeway grabbed up the spanner and headed to the engine room. When she got there, she crawled down on the floor next to B'Elanna and helped her remove a fused relay.

"Do you think that did any good?" The Klingon whispered.

"Damn small ship."

"I didn't mean to listen in. But you have the kind of voice that carries, Captain, even in a whisper." She turned her head to look at her commanding officer. "For what it's worth, I agree with you. He stopped being someone I recognized a long time ago."

They worked in silence, both of them doing their best, but as the minutes ticked away, she knew they would never finish in time.

"C'mon." She patted the Klingon on the arm.

They both returned to the bridge. Janeway shook her head at Tuvok's questioning glance. "We're going to have to do this the hard way. Power us up, Tom. Shields to maximum."

The helmsman guided the transport out of the asteroid field and back into open space. All of them stood and watched as the six warships appeared on screen.

"Evasive pattern delta, Mr. Paris. All hands to battle stations." They each took up their positions and waited.

The doors to the bridge slid open and Janeway turned in surprised to see Seven walk in. She was dressed in her blue biosuit. "You should be resting." She growled.

"I am needed here, Captain." Not waiting for her to answer, the Borg took her station at the sensor console.

The Captain shook her head but there was no more time for debate as the lead warship began to fire, one of the phaser beams striking them hard across the nose.

"Shields down to eighty two percent." Tuvok commented.

"Target their weapons. Return fire!"

Their phasers shot out short, controlled bursts, flipping through various configurations before one sliced through the enemies shields, causing an explosion along their outer hull.

"That's the one!" Janeway leaned forward.

They traded fire back and forth as the Venture dodged between the ships. Tom tried every evasive pattern he knew, keeping just seconds ahead of the Mark's targeting computers. Finally, his luck ran out as another beam intersected with their port nacelle.

"Direct hit." Tuvok's hands glided over his controls. "Shields down to fifty one percent."

"Tom, get us in between the two ships to port. Tuvok, can you slice a hole big enough for us to get two torpedoes through it?"

"I will try."

As the warship closed in on them, he released a long phaser pulse. Their hull ruptured and he launched twin torpedoes directly into the opening.

"Get us out from between them, Tom!"

The helmsman gunned the thrusters, pushing the transport through the opening as the side of the warship blew outwards. It lurched violently, directly into the path of the second ship. They both crumpled, exploding brilliantly across the space behind them.

"Two down, three to go." Janeway gritted her teeth as Tom spun the ship around. The other warships had already come about and one of them hit them head on with a torpedo. The Venture swayed sluggishly to one side.

"Shields are down, Captain!" Tuvok jumped away from his console as it blew outward, showering the back wall with hunks of metal and sparks.

"Impulse engines and thrusters are offline." Tom shouted over the noise.

"Sensors are down as well, Captain." Seven looked up, watching as the three remaining warships fanned out to circle them. "They are hailing."

"Onscreen." Janeway said quietly.

One of the Mark appeared. _"You're weapons and shields have been destroyed. You will prepare to be boarded."_ He cut communication.

Seven stepped down from her station and came to stand behind Kathryn. Silently she took her hand.

Janeway linked her fingers with Seven's and looked over at Tom. She nodded once.

He looked back at his wife, giving her a tender smile before turning his attention back to his console. "Initiating self destruct sequence."

"Well," B'Elanna said quietly. "Looks like today-"

Janeway cut her off. "Don't say it, Lieutenant."

Suddenly, a spread of six photon torpedoes sped past them; they connected with the lead Mark ship and it exploded, rocking them violently to one side. Twin phaser beams cut through the air, connecting with the remaining two ships. The strength of the lasers cut easily through the hulls, depressurizing them, causing them to implode.

Janeway blinked in confusion. "What the hell?"

She felt a huge presence pass over them, the sound of the engines loud in the silence. A moment later, a large saucer shape appeared on the view screen and she read the call numbers emblazoned on its side as her shoulders slumped in relief. NCC-1701-D.

The USS Enterprise hung in front of them like some beautiful jewel.

"They are hailing." Tuvok said quietly.

"On screen."

Janeway smiled crookedly as the bridge of the Enterprise appeared before them, its Captain leaning forward slightly in his command chair to smile at her.

"Admiral." Picard nodded. "You're a long way from Starfleet Headquarters. Last I heard you took a desk job."

She smiled. "This isn't exactly a Starfleet Mission, Jean Luc. A member of our family ended up lost out here. We just came to collect her."

He glanced at Seven, who was still standing behind her holding her hand and smiled. "It seems you have."

"With a little help from you. I don't know how to thank you. You have impeccable timing."

"From the condition of your ship I would say my timing could have been a little better." The enigmatic man grinned. "As for how to thank me, I am fairly certain a bottle of Hennessey Ellipse would do the trick."

The Captain swallowed, thinking of the prized bottle her father had left her which she kept hidden in her San Francisco townhouse. "I can probably scrounge up a bottle of that somewhere."

"Good." Picard sat back. "We can crack it open and you can tell me all about your little adventure. I'm also looking forward to hearing all the stories of your trip through the Delta Quadrant. All those fascinating details that Starfleet likes to keep to themselves."

"Of course."

"Very well then, as your ship is too large to tractor aboard, I will assume you would like us to maintain position here while you handle repairs. Let us know when you're ready and we'll escort you back to Earth."

"Sounds good to me. Janeway out."

The screen went dark and she slid into her chair, smiling at the people around her.

"You have more luck than any single person should be entitled to." B'Elanna mumbled.

"I concur." Seven squeezed her hand one last time and went to check the sensor array.

Janeway went to stand beside Tom. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Dad's gonna have a fit."

She laughed, but it was cut short by the heated words behind her. She turned to see the Chakotay had taken Seven by the arms and was trying to talk to her.

"Remove your hands from me." Seven said calmly.

She stepped forward to intercede but Tom grabbed her arm and held her still. "They have to settle it." He said quietly.

Chakotay tightened his grip, keeping her from moving away.

"I said remove your hands from me. I will not tell you again."

"Seven, you have to let me explain. You owe me that much."

The Borg's eyes went even colder, turning into hard bits of blue glass as she stared at him in distaste. "There is only one thing that I 'owe' you."

Janeway realized her intent a moment too late. She could only watch as Seven pulled back her Borg enhanced left arm and swung on him. It was powerful roundhouse punch that connected solidly with Chakotay's cheek. The force of it propelled him backwards where he slammed into the tactical display before sliding slowly to the ground.

The Doctor rushed to his side. Pulling out a medical tricorder, he passed it over the prone man's body. "Crushed cheekbone, dislocated jaw, medium concussion." He sighed and closed the instrument. "Tuvok, Tom, could you help me carry Mr. Chakotay to his cabin?"

They went to help him as Janeway approached Seven, who was standing gracefully, shaking her hand to loosen the stiffness. She took the hand in her own; checking to make sure nothing was broken. "Seven," She said quietly. "I don't think that was very helpful."

The Borg looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Perhaps not, but it was enjoyable."

The Captain sighed. "Go back to my quarters and wait for me there. Try and rest. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Seven nodded and left the bridge as Janeway followed the others to Chakotay's cabin. They had him laid out on the bed as the Doctor worked on him.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, he'll be fine." He repaired the broken cheekbone and reset the jaw before working on the bruise to the back of his head. "He'll have a headache for a few hours, but he should count himself lucky. Seven has quite a left hook!"

He pressed a hypospray to Chakotay's neck and the man woke, looking around groggily.

"What happened?"

"I believe," The Captain grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position. "That Seven has heard your position on this subject and informed you of her own."

His eyes grew hard. "I want to bring her up on charges."

"With who?" She gave him a crooked smile. "This isn't a Starfleet mission and neither you nor Seven are members of my crew."

"Then I'll file charges with the civilian police!" He blustered.

"For what?" The Doctor smiled at him. "You're as healthy as a horse's ass. Can't find a single thing wrong with you." He patted the man on the back and then moved away, humming under his breath.

"I think it would be best if you remained in your cabin for the rest of the trip, Chakotay. Get some rest."

She nodded to the other two and they left. Outside, Tuvok encrypted his door lock, preventing him from leaving.

Back on the bridge, she was informed that it would take at least four hours of repairs before they were again flight ready. But with the large starship watching over them, it didn't concern her all that much.

"I'll be in my Quarters. Inform me when we're good to go." She stopped and smiled at her crew. "Thank you all."

She headed down the corridor, wondering what she was going to say to Seven about her behavior, but as she keyed the door and entered, all her thoughts of chastisement fled.

Seven of Nine was stretched out on the couch, her neck and shoulders propped up on a pillow, her white gold mane hanging gently around her face. She was wearing a white silk pajama top and nothing else, her long golden legs stretched out before her.

Janeway felt her mouth go dry and her palms get moist as Seven raised one eyebrow and smiled at her, sliding her legs apart slightly. She pulled her sweater and bra over her head before kicking off her boots and sliding off her trousers and briefs. Naked, she joined Seven on the couch, sliding one knee between her legs and moving it up until it was nestled between the Borg's thighs. She then placed her hands on either side of Seven's abdomen as she leaned in and kissed her, hard.

The Borg's hands tangled into her auburn locks, pulling her head down, matching Janeway's passion with her own. The kiss went on for several minutes as tongues tangled and teeth nipped playfully.

The Captain moaned slightly when she realized that Seven's hips had begun to move, sliding her sex up and down her thigh. At first it was a smooth, soft friction, then she felt a warm, wet trail being left in its wake and she growled, pressing into her firmly.

Seven groaned into her lips, her breath coming in short pants. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Put your hands on me, Kathryn."

Janeway sat back slightly. Starting at the bottom, she slowly opened the shirt one button at a time, watching as the Borg shivered in anticipation. She finally opened the shirt fully, pushing it to the side as she laid her hands one the younger woman's smooth, flat stomach.

Seven shook at the touch, the feeling of those long elegant fingers stroking at her skin.

The older woman smiled, allowing her fingers to gently crawl up her lover's abdomen, feeling the soft metal of her implant under her fingers until her hands rose high enough to cup the full, heaving breasts.

Seven arched her back, pushing up into her as Kathryn sucked on her neck, biting it gently, her fingers finding their way to rosy nipples that were already swollen and hard.

"Oh, Kathryn, yes!" Seven moaned. "Touch me…"

The Captain smiled, replacing one of her hands with her mouth, drawing the nipple in to roll her tongue around it, biting down on it gently as the Borg's whimpered uncontrollably. Her free hand caressed Seven's side until the younger woman reached out and grabbed it, guiding it down across her body to bury it between her legs.

Now it was Janeway's turn to groan as her fingers were coated with warm wetness. She played in the moisture, flicking her fingers across the engorged nub of flesh at the top of her cleft before sliding her fingers inside.

Seven's went rigid for a moment, and then she began to move, undulating her hips to keep time with the older woman's thrusts, pushing down hard to draw the fingers further within herself.

The scent of Seven's arousal reached her and Janeway felt her mouth begin to water. Releasing the nipple between her lips, she kissed her way down the glorious body beneath her to bury her nose in the soft downy curls. The taste of Seven was incredible, an intoxicating musk that filled her senses and drove all rational thoughts from her head. She sucked on the engorged nub with abandon, grazing it lightly with her teeth as younger woman whimpered and cooed above her.

"Don't stop touching me… please." Seven whispered and Janeway brought her free hand back to the Borg's aching nipples, moving from one to the other while running her fingers across the skin in between them.

The young woman began to buck beneath her, incoherent sounds escaping from her throat as her pleasure intensified, becoming a jagged electric spike that shot out from between her legs and crashed hard along her spine. "KATHRYN!" She called out loudly as the wave of pleasure broke and she collapsed back against the couch breathing heavily.

Janeway was too far gone to allow her time to recover. She slid up the firm body beneath her to straddle her waist, rubbing herself against the bands of metal wrapped around the Borg's midsection. The feel of the hard metal alternating with soft flesh drove her crazy and she began to push harder, riding Seven with abandon. When the young woman's hands came up to first cup her breasts and then close on her nipples with firm fingers she began to moan, loudly. As her body began to spasm, Seven slid her arms down to cup the older woman's buttocks, using them to pull the smaller woman more firmly against herself. Janeway shuddered as her orgasm broke and liquid fire coursed along her nerve endings. "Oh my god, SEVEN!" She screamed, her voice breaking.

Finally she fell forward, spent and limp into the welcoming arms of her lover.

She lay quietly, noting the slowing movements of the soft breasts beneath her as Seven got her breathing under control.

The Borg reached down and took one of her hands, tracing the fingers with her own before linking them together, even as she continued to rub the center of Janeway's palm with her thumb.

The Captain laughed softly.

"Something amuses you?" Seven asked.

Janeway looked up at her adoringly. "I think you have a hand fetish."

"Fetish?" The Borg raised one eyebrow.

"A sexual fascination with hands."

"You are mistaken, Kathryn," She smiled. "Not with hands. With _your_ hands. I can recall every time you touched me with these hands. The way the feel of them would burn through my biosuit. The way I longed to have them travel across my chest, to tangle in my hair… So soft, so delicate, your long elegant fingers brushing lightly over my skin… I would sit at the other end of the table during staff meetings and imagine how it would feel to slide them into my mouth, to suck on them, to run my tongue over them…"

"Oh my," Janeway swallowed, feeling desire stir within her again.

"I wanted to feel you touch me every where." Seven grinned at her wickedly. "I still do."

"Really?" She returned the smile with one of her own. Rising to her knees she looked down at the Borg. "Lay on your stomach."

Seven's eyes widened but she crawled to her knees to comply. When she turned away, Janeway pushed her forward until she was on all fours, her arms and chest resting against the arm of the couch. Kneeling behind her, she leaned heavily against her and began to scratch her nails down the Borg's back in long, smooth strokes. She did it softly at first, and then with increasing pressure until she was leaving long red marks against the smooth alabaster skin. Seven wiggled slightly in response and the feel of her firm buttocks against Janeway's groin proved more than she could stand. Drawing her right hand back, she entered the Borg from behind, closing her eyes at the feel of satin closing around her fingers, at the sound of startled pleasure that escaped Seven's lips. She closed her left hand on the younger woman's shoulder, pulling her backwards more forcefully to match her thrusts. She let her thumb stray upward, to play at the puckered opening of the woman's other orifice and when the tip of it entered slightly she heard a loud keening wail erupt from her lovers mouth. It rose in volume as she increased her tempo until the Borg shook violently and then lay still.

Janeway removed her fingers gently, laying her body across Seven's back. They rested that way for a few moments until the younger woman abruptly slid out from beneath her and stood. In one, smooth motion she picked the Captain up and carried her to the bedroom.

Seven laid her out on the bed, crawling over her to hold herself up in all fours as she kissed her passionately. She left her lips to trail down the Captain's neck, sucking at her pulse point hard enough to leave a red welt before moving down to her breasts. She took one fat, hardened nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, biting it gently. Then she moved to the other and gave it the same loving attention. She left her lover's breasts with both reluctance and anticipation, sliding her lips down over the slightly rounded tummy to nuzzle into the dark reddish curls between her legs.

Janeway's thighs fell open and she used her nose to part her folds, breathing in the scent of her eagerly. When she touched the tip of her tongue to the Captain's clit, the older woman bucked slightly and Seven wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them firmly as she lowered her body onto the bed.

She closed her eyes and suckled the small nub with rapt fascination, feeling Kathryn's fingers tighten almost painfully in her hair. She began to lap at her sex with long strokes until she found a particularly sensitive spot. Then she focused her attention there as her hand came up and she slid two fingers deep inside, moaning slightly as wet velvet closed around them and tightened convulsively. She thrust slowly at first, pulling her hand back until she almost pulled out before gliding it back in. Each thrust was met by the Captain's hips which were undulating wildly under her touch. Speeding up her movements, she heard the older woman begin to grunt softly at each downward thrust and she sped up the tempo of her lips to match, a low vibration pulsing through her vocal cords as she continued her ministrations.

Janeway closed her eyes, losing herself in the passion boiling up within her. Each movement of Seven's fingers and tongue pushed her closer to the edge until she was hanging on to the Borg's head and shoulder as though her life depended on it. When young woman raised her other hand and closed her fingers around a swollen, aching nipple, she cried out loudly, singing her passion to the room around her as the pleasure washed over her. "SEVEN… SEVEN…OH DEAR GOD…SEVEN!" Her body went rigid, her hands released their hold as they began to tremble and for one brief moment she felt as though she were floating in an ocean of sensation. Then the wave slowly passed and she collapsed, tears flowing down her cheeks as Seven crawled up beside her and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Shh…Kathryn." The Borg's tongue caught the tears on her face and licked them away. "I am here. I love you."

"Oh, Seven." Janeway hugged the woman to her in a tight embrace. "I love you so much." Then she laughed.

The Borg raised her head to look at her curiously.

"You hum when you eat."

"I most certainly do not." Seven protested.

"I'll record you sometime. You'll see."

They both lay quietly after that, their desire spent, as Janeway trailed her fingers lovingly across Seven's back and shoulders.

"When did you know?" The Borg asked quietly.

She didn't need to ask what she meant, but she did need to think for a moment. "I believe it was right after the situation with the Omega molecule, when I found you in the maestro's chamber, staring up at his flying machine. I called out to you and you turned to look down at me and I felt my heart swell. I felt an emotion that was neither protective nor maternal course through me and settle into my chest. I knew then that I loved you, more than anyone else… ever." She looked up at her beloved's face. "When did you know?"

Seven didn't hesitate. "On Arturis' ship. When we were in the brig and you were adjusting my ocular implant. You said 'You belong with us.' But what I knew in that moment… was that I belonged with you."

They embraced tightly and stayed that way for the next several hours, trading stories back and forth about all the times they almost said or did something to show the other how they felt. Through it all, Janeway ran her hands ceaselessly across Seven's body, memorizing every angle and every curve of the woman she loved so dearly.

"_Tuvok to Janeway."_

The Captain sighed. "Go ahead."

"_Repairs have been completed and we are ready to depart."_

"Very well. Hail the Enterprise and let them know. I'll be there shortly. Janeway out."

She took Seven's face between her palms and kissed her gently.

Together they rose and showered, spending several breathless minutes playing joyfully in the soap and water before drying off and getting dressed.

They walked onto the bridge together. Seven moved to take the now unoccupied tactical station as Janeway settled into the command chair.

"Report, Mr. Paris?"

"All systems are go, Captain." His voice sounded somewhat strangled and she noticed that his shoulders were shaking. She glanced back at Tuvok but the Vulcan only raised one eyebrow in response and then shifted his attention to the display before him. Finally she turned and looked at B'Elanna.

The Klingon threw her a cheeky grin and laughed. "_Damn_ small ship."

Admiral Kathryn Janeway blushed to the roots of her hair. Closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly she turned back to the view screen. "Warp six, Mr. Paris. Take us home."

The End (Sorta)


	2. Everything

_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Everything"**

**What Comes After… Part II**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

September 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them! ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts a romantic relationship between two women. Some scenes may be graphic but lovingly so. If this bothers you then you can take a flying fuck at a rolling jelly donut. If you are under 18 please close your eyes when you see a dirty word (Woops, don't read the sentence before this one.) If this is illegal where you live then you really need to ask yourself if it's time to move out of your mother's house…

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky for coming up with all new ways to insult me. (Please notice that this story is almost completely hyphen free.) As well as to Andrea for beating the beta bush. Thanks to The Janeway/Seven Faction, The Voyager Conspiracy, Ralst, Sazzy (For the inspiration), Beachbum because her stories are beautiful, Traevlr for showing where the cool kids hang out, aw61 for getting me woefully addicted to Motivators (I told you I would work the chin thing in there somewhere!) and the multitudes of mailing lists I have found myself on. And thanks to GL Dartt… Just Because…

Okay Beachbum, we both have the basic arc. Now we each get to see what we make of it. On your mark, get set…. GO!

This is dedicated to Kristen (My Boo), for showing me it really can be like this.

There is a potty mouth warning in effect. Sorry, it fit. (And yes, I blushed)

No furniture was harmed during the writing of this story, but 'dining room table' took on a whole new meaning…

DAx /\

* * *

"_**She just reached in**_

_**and put a string of lights**_

_**around my heart."**_

**Chapter One: Coming Home**

Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to the Unimatrix 01… was nervous.

It was not an emotion she was familiar with, nor was it one she appreciated. She glanced down at the small form sitting next to her on the shuttle.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway was reclining back in her seat, her eyes closed as her breath moved evenly through her delicately shaped nose. This was the woman who had braved the Borg Queen twice and the most ferocious fighting sect in the Alpha Quadrant, to save _her_.

She was asleep.

Seven felt her heart swell almost painfully as she watched her, wondering how perfection could come in such a small package.

Reaching out, she traced the noble jaw line and strong chin with her fingertips before caressing her cheek.

"Like what you see?" Janeway smiled, not opening her eyes.

"No." Seven replied evenly, causing the admiral to blink and look at her questioningly. "I love what I see."

The older woman gave her a shy, happy smile and leaned over to kiss her before closing her eyes again. They would be in the air for another thirty minutes, and then they would be home.

Kathryn's home.

It was a place Seven had never seen before, but one she had wondered about often. What would it look like? How would it feel to be there? And, most importantly, how long was she going to be staying?

It wasn't something they had discussed as of yet and it was that uncertainty that was causing her apprehension. Since she had parted ways with Chakotay, she had had little time to give any thought to where she would live. She knew where she wanted to be, with Kathryn. Startled, she realized she had not yet voiced her opinion on the matter and decided to do so immediately upon their arrival.

The shuttle finally set down at Starfleet Headquarters where a hover car was waiting to take them to Kathryn's house. They rode in silence. Janeway was in full Admiral Mode and Seven respected it. Kathryn was a very private person by nature and she did not want to add fuel to the already out of control gossip mill that had surrounded her since their return to the Alpha Quadrant four months earlier.

It was a short ride and when the hover car pulled to a stop, Seven stepped out to study the building before her analytically. It was an attractive two story structure, constructed of deep red brick and mortar. The front was lined with a series of tall trees that blocked much of the view from the street.

The ensign that had served as their driver pulled their bags from the vehicle and left them at the door as instructed. When he had gone, Kathryn took her hand and smiled. She keyed the lock pad and motioned for her to go inside before she grabbed up the bags and tossed them into the entryway. Closing the door behind her, she turned and wrapped the tall blonde up in her arms, sighing contentedly before drawing her head down for a kiss.

"Welcome home." She whispered.

The Borg looked down at her, a soft smile curling the corners of her mouth. Gently, she rubbed the back of her fingers across the admiral's lips.

They were interrupted by a chirping sound from the other side of the room. Janeway sighed and squeezed her one last time before letting her go. "I have messages. Let me go take care of them."

As Kathryn worked at her desk PADD, Seven slowly walked around the room. She ran her hands over the elegant furniture, thinking how perfectly it fit Kathryn's taste. Some of the statues and mementos on the shelves were fascinating, while others were familiar. She could remember having seen them before, in the Captain's quarters on Voyager.

Suddenly, the sensation of finally being there broke through her calm and she felt her senses heighten acutely. That was when she noticed it.

Kathryn's scent.

It was everywhere. The light, musky lavender that she had come to know and adore permeated the entire dwelling, causing her head to swim momentarily as desire sharpened within her. They had only made love once and her body remembered the encounter perfectly, without the need of her eidetic memory. She flushed hotly as she recalled the feel of Kathryn's hands on her body, of Kathryn's lips on her breasts…

Swallowing, she felt her pulse quicken as her breathing became shallow. The sound of her own heart pounded loudly in her ears as she walked over, coming up behind the smaller woman to wrap her arms tightly about her waist and bury her face in her neck, biting lightly at the pulse that beat just beneath the skin.

"Seven!"

The panic in Janeway's voice caught her attention and she glanced up. It took her a moment to realize she was looking directly into the face of an attractive older woman who was staring back at her through the vid screen. She recognized the refined features immediately.

"Well…" Gretchen Janeway blinked several times as though she was trying to clear her vision. "I get the impression that a lot of things changed while you were away. I can't wait to hear all about them. I think a visit home is in order."

"I'm not sure when we'll be able to…" Janeway began.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway!" Her mother raised one finger at her. Seven was immediately captivated, understanding from whom Kathryn had inherited not only her hands, but her mannerisms as well. "Don't you even _try_ to tell me you don't have a huge amount of leave saved up after seven solid years of service. I expect to see you here by the day after tomorrow. We'll have a nice visit, just the three of us, unless I can persuade your sister to come back from Paris to meet your new… friend."

"You don't have to do that, Mom!" Janeway rushed. "No need to bother her in the middle of one of her exhibits. We'll see you the day after tomorrow."

She said goodbye quickly and closed the link, sighing as she turned in Seven's embrace to give her a dry look. "Not exactly the way I imagined introducing you to my mother."

"I apologize, Kathryn." The Borg leaned in and kissed her. "There is just… so much of _you_ here…"

Janeway broke off the kiss to catch her breath. She looked into Seven's eyes and it left her again when she saw that the love there was darkened by an almost desperate desire. Need rolled off the younger woman like waves of heat as her body shook with barely contained passion. Kathryn understood and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

Seven saw it and gave in to the emotions that were threatening to immolate her. She kissed Kathryn hard, pushing her back against the wall as her hands came up to tear her sweater open, throwing it aside as she reached for the belt at her waist. Once she had it unfastened, she picked the older woman up and sat her on the edge of the desk, pulling her slacks and undergarments off her legs. She stepped back just long enough to tear the biosuit from her own body before sliding between her legs again and kissing her possessively.

Janeway wrapped her fingers into the Borg's pale golden hair, freeing it from it's confinement as Seven's lips closed on her neck, raising a trail of red marks as she worked her way down to take one nipple into her mouth. Kathryn groaned as teeth bit down firmly on her swollen flesh. She felt moisture flood out from between her legs and gasped when the younger woman threw her head back, her nostrils flaring.

In one fluid movement, Seven slid her Borg enhanced left arm under Kathryn's buttocks and lifted her from the desk. She felt strong legs encircle her waist as she slipped her other hand between their bodies to tangle briefly in dampened curls before dipping lower to slide firmly between the thickly moistened folds of her lover's sex.

Janeway cried out as Seven's fingers rubbed briefly over her clit before burying themselves deeply inside of her. For a moment, they were both still as the Borg reveled in the tightening muscles surrounding her fingers, then she began to move, lifting her up and back, grinding against her with her pelvis as she controlled their rhythm with the strength of her left arm.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's neck, moaning in pleasure as she gave up control, letting the younger woman set the pace as she undulated her hips against the fullness inside of her.

The sensations were intense, the contact constant and sweet; the skin under her hands slick with sweat as Seven's muscles clenched with her exertions. Small grunts were the only sounds the Borg made as she increased her tempo, lifting Kathryn higher before pulling her back down. Her fingers flexed deep inside, looking for and finding all the places that she had memorized from their first encounter, playing her fingers over them, relishing the sounds of passion they pulled from her lover's lips.

"Dear… god… Seven!" Kathryn began to shake uncontrollably from the exquisite sensations the younger woman was creating within her. Her fingertips dug into Seven's shoulders as she whispered, "Harder… fuck me harder…"

The vulgarity tore through Seven like a bolt of lightning. She pushed Kathryn back onto the desk, leaning over her to capture a nipple between her lips as she used the lower half of her body to thrust into her, bringing her thumb up to play across the swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her cleft.

Janeway leaned on her elbows, her head thrown back as she cried out her pleasure. "Oh…god….Seven….oh…!" She closed her eyes tightly as the strongest orgasm she had ever felt rocketed through her, making her grind her teeth together and causing stars to swim in the darkness behind her eyelids. "Oh… my… GOD… SEVEN!" She knew she was screaming but she couldn't help it. Her muscles contracted almost painfully and she hung there, caught at the very peak until the waves of release crashed over her and she slid back, falling heavily onto the desk.

Seven withdrew her fingers and slowly wiped them across Kathryn's lips before kissing her with a hunger that was not yet sated. She glanced up, seeing the dining room table a few feet away. She picked her lover up and carried her over to it, laying her down and spreading her thighs to bury her face between her legs. She suckled the small bundle of nerves ferociously, joyously, as she felt the delicious nectar flow down her chin.

Kathryn grabbed Seven's head with one hand, holding her firmly in place as she used her other arm as leverage to lift her hips off the glass tabletop. She was amazed when she felt another wave growing within her even stronger than the first. Her body shook with the force of it as the vibrations echoed out from between her legs, causing her toes to curl and roots of her hair to tingle. When the crest finally broke, she knew she was crying out loudly but she couldn't hear herself over the pounding of her own heart. She fell back limply, closing her eyes as her head swam from the force of her release.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she came to her senses, Seven was resting her cheek on her thigh as she gently kissed and nuzzled the tender flesh between her legs. She laughed weakly and stroked her lover's pale golden hair. "You are incredible." She whispered. Sitting up, she gently lifted the younger woman's face to hers with her fingertips. She kissed her softly, tasting herself and saltiness of the tears that rolled unchecked down Seven's cheeks. "Come here."

She wrapped her lover up in her arms and held her quietly as she wept.

"Will it… always be like this?" Seven whispered, her voice catching.

"If we're lucky." Kathryn slid off the table and pulled the Borg to her feet. "And you know luck has always been a good friend of mine." She could feel Seven's need vibrating through her body but instinct told her the young woman needed something much different for her own release. "Come with me."

She took Seven by the hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom. Laying her out on the bed, she stretched out next to her and linked one leg lightly through the long ones trembling beside her. She kissed her gently, using her lips and tongue to convey her love as her fingertips traced patterns across Seven's chest. She trailed them lightly across the full breasts and the tight stomach, running them in between the bands that crossed over her midsection. When the younger woman was able to breathe easily again, she took one nipple between her lips and rolled her tongue over it, feeling Seven relax into the pleasure building inside of her.

Reaching down, she ran her hand up the inside of one smooth, firm thigh, shocked at the amount of moisture she found and by how far down her thighs it had traveled. Kissing her way down the long, lanky body, she moved her tongue slowly into Seven's flesh, finding the ridge of nerves that was swollen and distended. She suckled it gently with her lips and tongue as the body beneath her began to move.

Everything was slow, sensual, exquisitely soft and loving and Seven's hips moved in a lazy tempo, keeping time with her ministrations as the passion built up inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt her lover's body go rigid, felt her hands tangle tightly in the sheets beneath her and the soft sounds of a gentle release fell from her lips. Kissing the swollen flesh one last time, she traveled back up Seven's body to wrap herself around her.

"Thank you." Seven whispered, nuzzling the auburn locks beneath her lips.

Janeway laughed. "Thank _you_! That was quite an ambush!"

The younger woman flushed. "I do not know what happened to me. One moment I was admiring your furnishings and the next moment the only thing I could think of was being inside of you. I apologize."

"No, no. You can ambush me anytime you feel like it." She tugged at the sheets, pulling them up to wrap around them both. "Are you tired?"

"I am weary. It has been a very eventful week." She rolled them over so that she could spoon the admiral from behind. "But as it has led to a most pleasing series of events, I do not feel that I can ever regret it."

Kathryn pulled the arm around her stomach tighter, relishing the warm skin that pressed up against the entire back of her body. "I regret that you were hurt. I swear to you, I won't ever let that happen again."

There was only a mumbled reply and the Kathryn realized that her Borg had already succumbed to her tiredness. Smiling contentedly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Seven of Nine slowly opened her eyes, taking in the room around her as she shifted slightly against the warm form in her arms.

_**Kathryn's bedroom. **_

A small smile curled her lips as she remembered the events from the previous evening. Part of her had feared that the admiral's want of her would have been sated after their initial sexual encounter. This was one of the few times she had ever found pleasure in being wrong.

Her body shook slightly as she thought of the passion they had shared and her nerve endings cried out to be touched again, but she did not want to wake her companion. Kathryn had sustained serious damage to herself during the rescue and while the injuries had been repaired, rest was still required to complete her recovery.

Instead, she occupied her time by studying the objects scattered about the room. The small items that her lover found too personal to store in the more widely visited parts of her domicile. There were many books on the shelves as well as plaques calling out to various achievements. The most incongruous item she saw was a small stuffed bear that held what had to be a place of honor on the night table next to the bed. It was threadbare in many places and was missing one of the buttons that were meant to represent its eyes. Reaching out, she touched it.

"You found Boo."

The words were uttered in an adorably lazy voice and Seven looked down at Kathryn, thinking her beautiful with tousled hair and sleepy eyes. "Boo?"

"Yes." The admiral rolled them over and grabbed up the bear, setting it on the Borg's ample chest. "Mister Boo, this is Seven of Nine. She'll be occupying your place for the rest of my life. Hope you don't mind."

The younger woman looked at her curiously, making her chuckle.

"I used to cuddle with Boo when I was a child. He helped me relax and fall asleep."

"Ahh." Seven kissed her softly on the nose. "So now I am to be your 'Boo'?"

"I certainly hope so." She put the bear back. "If you want to."

The Borg heard the tentative note in her voice and squeezed her gently. "I do." She took a deep breath. "I would like to stay here with you, if you will allow it."

"Allow it?" Kathryn lifted her head and gave Seven a long, sweet kiss. "I expect it. We just have to figure out where we're going to put your alcove. I think that corner over there is a good spot."

"It is an excellent vantage point for watching me regenerate while you are reclined in bed."

"My thoughts exactly." She began to slide her hands across Seven's stomach lightly as she snuggled one knee between the blondes pale thighs.

"State your intentions."

Kathryn looked up at the beautiful face of her lover, aware of the change in respiration that caused her perfect breasts to begin rising and falling more quickly. "I think you know what my intentions are."

"Indeed." Seven kissed her passionately, her lips opening to allow the gently seeking tongue entrance into her mouth. At the same time, her thighs parted, allowing the older woman's knee to rest more fully against her tender flesh.

"Mmmm." The admiral pulled away reluctantly. "As much as I would like to continue this, I really need a shower."

"Your shower will wait." The Borg said firmly, raising one hand to cover her lover's breast.

Janeway laughed. "Why don't you join me? I'll wash your hair. It's one of the small pleasures in life that I would love to share with you."

Intrigued, Seven allowed her to climb out of bed and followed her into the bathroom, watching closely as she turned the knobs and checked the temperature of the water that ran down in a cascade from the showerhead.

Kathryn pointed to a tiled bench in the corner of the large stall. "Get yourself wet and then go sit over there."

One eyebrow raised, Seven did as she was told. When Janeway stepped into the shower with her, she found herself fascinated by the way the water moved over her body, gathering into waterfalls that fell from her breasts in small torrents. She continued to watch as her lover filled her palm with liquid from a dispenser and turned to her.

"Ok, lower your head just a bit." Kathryn rubbed her hands together and then slid them into the golden mane, using her fingertips to massage her scalp gently.

"Oh." The Borg took a quick breath, her entire body tingling from the feel of those long elegant fingers playing in her hair. "That is… very enjoyable." From her seat she was in the perfect position to take a plump nipple into her mouth and she did so with great enthusiasm.

"Yes," Janeway breathed. "It is." She continued massaging her hands through the mass of golden hair even as she felt her back arch to press her breasts more firmly against Seven's questing mouth. She found she had to focus intently on her task otherwise she would cease moving altogether.

The younger woman brought her other hand up and cupped the admiral's left buttock, using it to pull her closer. The combined sensations did much to stimulate her desire and she bit down firmly on the nipple between her teeth, making Kathryn gasp softly.

"I think we need to get the soap out of your hair… now." She purred.

Seven rose and allowed the water to flow over her until all of the suds were gone. Then she stood expectantly as the older woman grabbed a bar of scented soap and worked up a good lather. When Janeway moved towards her, she began to shake, anticipating the feel of the warm hands on her wet skin.

It was more than she was ready for.

The beloved hands and fingers moved over her, smooth and slick, creating a heat between them that she would not have though possible without friction. They touched her everywhere, paying extra attention to the nipples that were jutting out, swollen in their need, before sliding around across her back and buttocks. Finally, they moved around to the front of her body and slid between her legs.

"Oh my." Janeway breathed, feeling the slicker than soap moisture already gathered there. Losing herself in the feel of her lover, she allowed her fingers to play firmly across her swollen ridge, encouraged by the soft moans emanating from Seven's lips.

The Borg placed both of her hands against the shower walls, trying to hold herself up as her legs became weak. When Kathryn finally ceased playing and entered her in one smooth movement, her head fell back against the wall and she groaned. "Yes… please… "

The admiral smiled, taking one nipple between her lips as her hand snaked around Seven's back to pull her more fully against her. She felt the powerful hips start to surge and she lost all control, devouring her breasts as she thrust faster and harder into the warmth at her fingertips.

"Kath…ryn…." Seven was having a hard time breathing and standing erect but she held on, not wanting to lose the exquisite feeling of the slippery body moving against hers. When her orgasm hit, it was hard and strong, sending her senses reeling as she crushed her lover's body to her. "Oh…Kathryn…OH!"

Kathryn didn't stop. She felt the muscles around her fingers convulse wildly, felt the strong arms around her tighten but still she continued. "Seven..." She said in a wicked whisper. "I know you have one more for me… I want to feel you come again."

Seven began to shake wildly, Kathryn's words doing as much to push her towards a second release as her hands were. As she felt it build, she brought her mouth to Janeway's neck, biting down on the soft flesh, leaving a red mark behind before moving to capture the older woman's lips. The kiss was hot, almost harsh, lips pressed together in mutual need as Seven groaned her second release into her mouth before sliding back down onto the bench, her body shaking as the waves of pleasure moved through her and finally subsided.

"Do you wash your own hair in this fashion?" She asked weakly.

The admiral chuckled. "For seven long years."

The Borg looked up at her, her intent plain on her face and the older woman had no time to react before she was pressed up against the back of the shower stall, her legs spread with Seven kneeling between them.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as her lover's velvet tongue captured her bundle of nerves and two fingers slid smoothly inside of her. She laid her palms on Seven's shoulders as the younger woman suckled her with wild abandon, her fingers thrusting into the slick channel with a firmness that met her need and enflamed it to new levels. She wound her fingers into Seven's hair as the Borg cupped her buttocks and pulled her hips forward to meet her fingers, her tongue never losing contact with the hard ridge of nerves that was singing with pleasure.

"Oh god… oh god… OH GOD!" Janeway's cries were amplified by the close quarters and she wondered briefly if she was going to be hearing from her neighbors but then decided she didn't really give a damn as Seven's fingers found the spot within her that made her lose the ability to think altogether. "OH SEVEN…YES!"

Seven didn't hear her. She was lost in the movements of Kathryn's body and the gentle feel of the water cascading down off her back. But when the strong hips bucked wildly and then began to shake uncontrollably, she knew her lover was close. She thrust one last time, pushing in as far as she could before she flexed her fingers strongly, feeling Kathryn's release as it flowed out and down her palm. Leaning back, she gently withdrew and brought her fingers to her mouth, trying to lick the moisture from them before it was washed away.

Janeway stroked the blonde head gently. "I love you, Seven." She whispered, drawing the younger woman up to kiss her passionately.

"And I love you as well." The Borg smiled. "I am glad that you convinced me to allow you to shower."

"I'm going to need a shower to recover from our shower." She laughed. "Come on, let's finish getting cleaned up. I think I've worked up an appetite."

"Agreed."

They lathered and rinsed each other off, taking a few moments here and there to tease each other in the process, before exiting the shower and drying each other with large, fluffy towels.

The admiral pulled on a silk robe and replicated another for Seven and then took her hand, leading her down the stairs to the kitchen. She ordered a pot of coffee and an omelet then turned to the younger woman. "What would you like to eat? I'm afraid I don't have 'Nutritional Supplement #18' programmed into this replicator."

"An oversight, no doubt." Seven programmed in a small bowl of oatmeal and they sat at the kitchen table, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over them as they ate their meal.

"You know," Janeway drained her cup and put the dishes back into the replicator to be recycled. "We're going to have to get you some clothing appropriate for winter in Indiana."

Seven stiffened and looked away.

"What's wrong?" She sat down again and took her hand gently.

The Borg looked at her apprehensively. "What will occur if your family does not approve of me?"

"Seven," She squeezed the younger woman's hand. "My family is going to love you."

"You cannot be sure of that. I was Borg. I cause uneasiness in most individuals."

"Well, I think you will find that my mother is not like most individuals." She laughed. "In fact, she isn't like anyone else I've ever met. She won't care what you _were_. All she'll care about is who you are now. And what you are to me."

Seven looked into the blue gray eyes filled with warmth and love and allowed herself to relax slightly. "I desire her approval." She leaned her forehead against Janeway's and sighed.

"I know, love. I would feel the same way if we were going to meet your mother."

"If we were going to meet my mother you would not be feeling anything at all." Seven quipped, making the older woman laugh.

"You're developing quite a sense of humor."

"I have found it helpful when dealing with Starfleet Captains…and Admirals."

Janeway smiled and leaned closer, bringing their lips together in a rapidly deepening kiss. When she felt Seven's arms encircle her, drawing her into a tight embrace, she broke the kiss off regretfully. "As much as I hate to say it, we have a lot of things to get done before we head to Indiana tomorrow. Sex on the kitchen table will have to wait."

The Borg let out an exaggerated sigh as she eyed the aforementioned piece of furniture. "Unfortunate."

"I agree. But I'm sure we'll get around to it eventually."

Seven gave her such a smoldering look of desire that she felt her knees go weak. _**Oh yes, there's no doubt that we will get around to it eventually.**_

They spent the rest of the afternoon replicating outfits for Seven and sending communiqués to various Starfleet personnel, explaining Janeway's continued absence as a decidedly lengthened vacation. The information was accepted without debate, as she knew it would be. In truth Admiral Neyechev seemed pleasantly surprised that she was interested in leave at all.

_**They still don't know what to do with me**_. Janeway thought to herself. _**Well, they will. As soon as Voyager is space worthy again, they'll know in no uncertain terms what they'll be doing with me.**_

She knew that taking command of her vessel again would mean a demotion, but as it would be her choice, it didn't concern her overly much.

The last call she made was to Tom Paris, requesting that he leave the now fully repaired Venture dry docked at Fleet headquarters where Seven could access its alcove safely from the transport station in Indiana. When they returned they would begin the task of relocating it to their bedroom. The idea of watching Seven regenerate from her bed was greatly appealing and she looked forward to it immensely.

All of the busy work done, she decided that it would be a good time to show her love a little of the city. San Francisco was well known for its food and its nightlife. In fact, there was a little café within walking distance that she was sure Seven would enjoy.

She, herself, enjoyed watching the Borg slide into a pair of pale blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater, her hair left down to gently blow about her face in the breeze that welcomed them as they strolled leisurely down her block to the slightly busier area of her neighborhood.

Café Pernod was packed when they arrived, but the maitre de took one look at who was requesting a table and ushered them over to the best spot in the house, a quiet corner with its own window overlooking the bay.

"This is quite pleasing." Seven gave her a soft look as she sipped the wine Kathryn had ordered for them.

"I'm glad you like it." Janeway smiled. She realized she had been doing quite a bit of that lately, smiling, so much so that the muscles of her face were becoming sore. _**Then again, they could be sore for other reasons… **_She blushed at the errant thought, beginning to think it had taken her very little time to become decidedly oversexed. But then, who could blame her with six feet of blonde passion constantly within arms reach.

"What are you thinking, Kathryn?"

She looked up to see the Borg watching her intently, a small smile curling the corners of her own mouth. Reaching out, she grasped Seven's hand and brought it to her lips, allowing her tongue to linger briefly on her index finger.

"Kath?!"

Janeway looked towards the sound of the voice, her eyes widening as she took in the form that had moved to stand next to their table. "Mark?" She squeaked, and then cleared her throat. "Mark! Hello, how are you?" She glanced at Seven, noticing that the blonde's countenance had gone from curious to stony in the moment it took her to utter his name.

"Oh my god, it is you!" He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to their table to join them. His gaze moved over her with frank appreciation. "You look incredible! What have you been doing with yourself? I've tried to get a hold of you more times than I can count but you never returned any of my messages."

"I'm sorry, Mark. Things have been hectic at Fleet Head Quarters lately; messages have a tendency to get lost in the shuffle." She lied shamelessly.

"That's alright. I understand." He glanced at her companion for the first time. "Who's your friend?"

"Mark Johnson, meet Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine, Mark Johnson."

Mark looked startled. "Oh… the Borg! The one you brought back from the Delta Quadrant. I read about her in the newspapers." He turned to face Seven, slowing the tempo and increasing the volume of his voice. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you are finding yourself acclimating to Earth easily."

Seven raised one eyebrow. "It has been difficult on occasion, however, my auditory senses have not been affected."

Janeway bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh at the redness that crept into her ex fiancé's face.

"Oh, right." He frowned for a moment as he took in their hands, which were still linked together. "So… you two are…"

"Together?" Seven finished for him. "Yes, we are."

"Well… that was quick."

"I would not consider seven and a half years 'quick'." The Borg informed him in a cold tone. "Not nearly so brief a period as four and a half years."

"Seven!" Janeway whispered before turning her attention back to Mark. "Seven and I have been courting for quite a while, longer than either of us knew actually. I guess you could say it was inevitable that we ended up together. It just took me a while to realize it."

"She is very stubborn." The Borg said quietly.

Mark looked from Kathryn to Seven and then back to Kathryn again, his face finally registering that they were, in fact, a couple. Shock and a great deal of respect were apparent in his features as he studied the admiral carefully. "I guess some things really have changed."

"Yes, they have." She smiled at Seven and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And they keep getting better all the time."

That brought a smile to the Borg's face and Mark stared at her, transfixed as her features changed from cold and forbidding to warm and loving in a single heartbeat. He coughed slightly, uncomfortable with whatever was passing between the two women. "Well, I just stopped in to pick up dinner. I guess I should get going."

As he stood to leave, Janeway tore her gaze away from Seven. "It was nice to see you, Mark. Give Melissa my regards."

"Who? Oh, right." He flushed. "Well, we're not together anymore, hence the takeout." He lifted the bag a little sheepishly. "Maybe you and I could get together sometime soon? Talk about old times?"

"We'll see." She smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." He hurried out of the restaurant only to stop outside and gaze back in through the window. Neither woman noticed.

"You enjoyed that." Kathryn accused.

"I did not enjoy him inviting himself to join us." Seven retorted. "As for anything else I might have said, it was merely the truth."

"Maybe," She laughed. "But he certainly left quickly."

"That was my intention." Seven tightened her hand. "I do not wish to share you with him in any manner."

"You're being a little possessive aren't you?" The older woman said quietly.

Seven looked her full in the eyes. "And if Axum were to suddenly appear at our table?"

"Point taken." Janeway smiled ruefully. "I don't want to share you either."

"I am gratified that we are in agreement."

Their dinner arrived and Seven looked down at the angel hair pasta the admiral had ordered for her. Picking up her fork, she tried to keep the food on the utensil long enough for it to reach her mouth with varying degrees of success.

"Here," Kathryn took the fork from her and glided it through the pasta before pressing the tines into a spoon, using it to wrap the stands around the utensil tightly. She then raised it to the Borg's mouth, watching in fascination as the ruby lips opened to accept the food. Seven chewed carefully before swallowing, then wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Incredible."

"Yes, you are." Janeway said softly as she handed the implements back.

Seven blushed and smiled, following the admiral's example until her pasta was gone. The waiter came and took away their plates, replacing them with a slice of cheesecake and a cup of coffee.

"You are not having dessert?" The Borg asked.

"Later." Kathryn said in a low, husky voice that made the hair on the back of Seven's neck stand up.

She finished her cheesecake quickly and stood. "I am ready to return home."

Janeway laughed and placed her thumb on the padd the waiter had left, paying for their meal. Outside, she took Seven's hand in her own as they strolled casually down the street to their house. As soon as the door had closed behind them, she pounced on the surprised Borg, burying her fingers in her hair as she caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She broke away breathlessly several minutes later to whisper, "I've wanted to do that since we left the house."

"Then why did we go out?"

Kathryn ignored her as she pulled the sweater over her head, pushing her backwards towards the stairs. Seven stumbled over the first step and sat down heavily with the admiral ending up on her lap. The older woman continued kissing her as she fumbled through the buttons on her jeans, stopping only long enough to pull them off, tossing them into a pile with the rest of her garments and her shoes.

Seven stripped Kathryn of her clothing quickly before allowing herself to be pressed backwards, resting her elbows on the steps behind her as she was kissed senseless. She threw her head back and moaned as the small, quick hands began to stroke the skin of her stomach, playing across the metal bands before sliding up to cover her breasts. Fingers closed firmly on her swollen nipples as hungry lips raised red marks along her throat. She brought her own hands up to caress the smooth skin of her lover's back, her nails digging in slightly when Kathryn slid one smooth knee into the wetness between her legs.

"And what were you thinking about during dinner, my love, that you are so wet and ready now?"

"How you taste." Seven said simply, sending a shockwave of passion rocketing down Janeway's spine. "How you feel against my lips, how you shake when you achieve orgasm." She paused for a moment. "How you sound when I 'fuck' you."

Kathryn groaned loudly, moving her leg back to replace her knee with one hand, sliding through the slick warmth she found there to enter her effortlessly. She brought her thumb up to play against the swollen bundle of nerves as her fingers began to thrust firmly in and out. She drank in Seven's moans with her lips, tangling their tongues together as the Borg brought her own knee up between the admiral's legs. Whimpering, she began to move her hips, matching the tempo and rhythm of her hand until they were moving as one body, all muscle and ache and warm slick desire.

Seven felt herself lose awareness of everything except Kathryn; everything except the fingers and mouth that were driving her to the very edge of consciousness. She closed her eyes as she slid her hands around the older woman's buttocks, using them to pull the smaller form more firmly against her thigh. She could feel Kathryn's peak approaching and held her own back forcefully, wanting to share the experience with her completely.

When it came, the ferocity of it took them both by surprise. A huge, crashing wave of all consuming ecstasy slammed into them both, causing them to shudder uncontrollably as it washed over them, leaving them limp and spent in each others arms.

They lay that way for several long minutes until Kathryn began to kiss her way down the long lanky body, stopping only to wrap her arms around her lover's strong thighs before lowering her face into the heat between Seven's legs. The Borg cried out at the contact, her muscles spasming at the touch of her tongue, her fingers wound tightly into Janeway's auburn hair as she tried to hold onto at least some of her senses.

It was futile.

The muscles of Seven's back and legs stiffened and her vision darkened as the orgasm hit her full force, the strength of it driving her head back as she cried out loudly, "Kathryn….oh…Kath…yes….CAPTAIN!!" And then she collapsed, her body twitching only slightly as Janeway withdrew and climbed back up to kiss her softly.

"I'm an admiral now, you know." She teased.

Seven returned the kiss weakly. "You will always be my Captain."

Touched beyond words, Janeway gently kissed the red welts she had left on her lover's throat before stroking her hands down the warm body beneath her.

"Sto…stop." The Borg gasped. "Do not move your hands… on me. Not yet."

Kathryn smiled. "Have I actually worn out the Borg?"

Seven's gaze cleared immediately and she looked at her arrogantly. "Is that a challenge, Captain?"

Janeway climbed to her feet and looked down at her. "You bet your sweet Borg ass it is." She laughed as she ran up the stairs, calling down after her, "What you catch, you keep."

The younger woman was on her feet in an instant, chasing after her lover as she tore through the house, heading for the bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Family Ties**

Kathryn shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat of the hovercraft, the muscles of her arms and legs aching as she operated the controls. They had transported from San Francisco to Bloomington and then picked up the small vehicle that would take them to her mother's home in the Traditionalist Agriculture Park. The park disallowed most types of technology, making this the longest part of the trip.

Seven eyed her with a small smirk. "I informed you that you would be sore this morning if you insisted upon your course of action last night."

"Are you actually saying 'I told you so'?" Janeway growled. "You didn't seem too adverse to my attentions."

"I was not."

"You were not what? Not saying I told you so or not adverse to my making love to you until you passed out?"

"I did not pass out. Borg do not pass out." Seven looked out the window, watching the snow covered farmland as is sped by. "I was simply resting."

"Ha!" Kathryn laughed. "Resting…yeah, right."

"_I_ am not sore this morning."

The admiral threw her a poisonous look. "Well… You're just… more limber than I am."

"And younger." Seven mumbled under her breath, feigning interested in a passing snow bank as Kathryn looked at her sharply.

"You can't blame me, love. I had to get enough of you to hold me over while we're out here."

The Borg looked at her suspiciously. "Hold you over? Explain."

"This is my mother's house, Seven. We are not going to make love in my mother's house."

"Kathryn, you are forty six years old. Certainly your mother is aware that you engage in sexual activities."

"What my mother is aware of and what I will risk her hearing, are two very different things."

"Then you should endeavor to be quieter."

Janeway glanced over at the Borg, taking in her stubbornly set jaw and sighing. "I am not going to argue with you about this, Seven. We just have to behave while we're here. End of story."

"Unacceptable."

She was about to retort when she realized they were actually having their first fight. Well, as first fights went, there were worse things to be arguing about than the fact that your lover wanted to spend _more_ time in bed with you. She slowed the vehicle as her mother's house came into view. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Yes," Seven replied calmly. "We will."

Kathryn brought the vehicle to a stop outside of a two story, sprawling ranch house, complete with porches on three sides and tall red barn half hidden behind it. She watched the Borg with a small smile on her face as she stepped out of the hovercraft and sank knee deep into the snow.

Seven reached down and picked up a handful, bringing it closer to her face for inspection. After a few moments, a wide, delighted smile appeared and she began to wade through it, kicking her feet out to watch the snow fly up into the air before slowly falling back to the ground. She stopped in place and breathed out hard, watching as her breath turned into white smoke and grinning at the effect, before looking up at the slate gray sky that dropped more flakes onto her face, her smile only growing brighter as she blinked away the ones that caught in her long blonde lashes. She turned her smile back towards the hovercraft and Kathryn thought her heart would break at the joy apparent in her features.

"Snow." Her pink tongue appeared between her lips and caught a falling snowflake, her smile never faltering as she felt it melt in the heat of her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." All thoughts of their argument were gone as she watched her love trudge back and forth, leaving a trench behind her as she went. She hadn't considered that this would be the Borg's first experience with real, honest to goodness snow. It was something she had always taken for granted, but now, after seeing the affect it had on her lover, she knew she never would again.

Finally, Seven stopped, breathing hard as she looked around her. The white covered everything, from the top of the house and the barn to the trees whose branches seemed to bow under the snow's weight. The air was crisp and clean, harsh in her lungs as she drew it in but pleasant nonetheless. Smiling, she came around the small craft to wrap her arms around Kathryn, sliding her chilled fingers up under the sweater the older woman wore.

"Seven!" Kathryn squealed, twisting to try and avoid the cold, metal tips of her left hand. "You're fingers are freezing!"

"Yes, Kathryn." The Borg leaned in and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips, a teasing twinkle in her eye. "It is wonderful!"

"It is cold!" Janeway's teeth began to chatter. "We're going to need to get you some gloves if you're going to be playing in the snow. C'mon, let's get the bags inside. I'm sure mom thinks we're crazy, tramping around out here."

Seven reached down and picked up all three of the bags, ignoring Kathryn's protests as she trudged through the snow up onto the porch. She watched as the older woman stamped her feet, knocking most of the wetness off her boots. She mimicked her movements, holding her breath in anticipation as Kathryn opened the door.

Warm air rushed out to meet them and the scent of wood burning in the fireplace invaded her senses as they stepped inside. She dropped the bags in the entryway as Kathryn instructed and then turned in a small circle, taking in the house with wide, childlike eyes.

It was very different from their home. Where the San Francisco house was decorated with elegant furniture and modern appointments, this home was furnished with soft brown and beige colors. The floor was hard wood, rubbed smooth and shiny after years of heavy use and even the banister that led upstairs held the patina of well worn and well oiled love. All together it was very welcoming and delightful in a wholly different way.

"Kathryn!"

Seven turned to see an attractive woman in her late sixties enter from the kitchen. Her hair was the same auburn red as Janeway's, only shot through with strands of silver that lent to her beauty instead of detracting from it. Her frame, though slight, was straight, almost statuesque and she carried herself with a grace that seemed to have been passed down directly to her daughter. Her blue eyes were bright and shining with emotion and her entire countenance seemed to radiate warmth and welcome.

"Mama." Kathryn shook the last of the snow from her hair and moved quickly into her mother's waiting arms. She stayed there for several long moments, the elder Janeway rubbing her back and shoulders.

"You're freezing! What is wrong with you two? You aren't even wearing jackets!"

"It is snowing!" Seven said with a smile, causing Gretchen to laugh softly.

"I take it you didn't get much of that out in the Delta Quadrant."

"No… ma'am."

Kathryn turned to look at her in surprise, never having heard that tone from her lover before.

"Well, Kathryn." Gretchen looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." She reached out and took Seven's hand, pulling her forward. "Mom, this is Seven of Nine. Seven, this is my mother, Gretchen Janeway."

"It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Janeway." Seven looked a little flustered. "I have heard many things about you."

"Oh, stop with the missus bit, just call me Gretchen." She took the young woman's hand and pulled her into a light embrace.

Seven stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the hug from this enigmatic woman.

"I've heard a bit about you as well," She looked at her daughter pointedly. "Although apparently not as much as I should have."

Kathryn was about to reply when a voice called down from upstairs.

"Is that my big sister, finally home from gallivanting all over the quadrant?"

She turned to Gretchen. "Mom…you didn't."

"I couldn't very well tell her not to come, now could I? She wanted to visit with you too."

Sighing, Kathryn flashed the Borg a lopsided grin. "Yeah, it's me Pheebs."

Seven watched in fascination as a tall blur flew down the stairs and tackled her lover, propelling her backwards into an overstuffed chair where she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her hard. The newcomer shared the same hair color with her sister, but that was all. She stood nearly three inches taller and massed nearly twenty pounds more than her older sibling.

"God, I've missed you, Katie!' She climbed off the admiral, who looked decidedly undignified at the moment. "I'm glad you came home again!" She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "So… where is this blonde beauty that Mom was telling me about?" She glanced behind her, noticing Seven for the first time. Kathryn almost laughed when her jaw hit the floor.

"Yowza." She breathed, walking in a circle around the now very nervous Borg. "I don't know what your problem was with men, Katie, but your taste in women is flawless."

"Phoebe!" Gretchen reached out and put an arm around Seven's shoulders. "Don't scare the poor child."

"You don't look like any Borg I've ever seen." She smiled. "You are definitely a hottie."

Seven raised one eyebrow and looked at the younger Janeway curiously. "A 'hottie'? Explain."

"All right, that's enough." Kathryn climbed to her feet, waving off Seven's questions with one elegant hand. "We're starving, Mom. Please tell me whatever is causing that fantastic smell in the kitchen is almost done."

"Well, I had expected you earlier, so you missed lunch. Dinner isn't for a little bit but I can whip up something to tide you over."

"I'm sorry about that. Seven and I got caught up this morning…" She paused as Phoebe snorted, earning a glare that she cheerfully ignored. "And we ended up running a bit late."

"It's all right, Kathryn. This will give you girls some time to get settled in upstairs. I made up your room for you. Get your things put away and then we'll sit down and have a long chat over tea and biscuits while we wait on the pot roast."

"My room?" Janeway said weakly.

"Yeah, your room." Phoebe leered at her behind her mother's back.

"You know the way, Kathryn."

Seven picked up the bags and followed her lover up the stairs, slowing to look at the pictures hanging on the wall along the way. Near the top of the stairs she came to a dead stop, staring intently at picture of a very young Kathryn Janeway who was rocketing down a snow covered hillside on a small wooden toboggan. The simple joy and happiness on her face captivated Seven and held her rooted to the spot so long that Kathryn came back to see what was keeping her.

"Seven?" She said softly, a small smile playing about her lips.

The Borg looked up at her, surprise apparent in her eyes. "You were young in this picture."

Kathryn stepped down to stand beside her, looking at the picture herself for the first time in more years than she cared to think about. "I was twelve. Phoebe was supposed to be riding behind me but she jumped off at the last moment, thinking it would scare me to go down the hill by myself."

"She obviously did not know you very well."

"She knew me well enough." The older woman laughed. "I _was_ frightened."

"But also exhilarated," The Borg glanced at her, smiling knowingly. "Even then fear did not stop you."

Kathryn shrugged and took her hand, leading her up the rest of the stairs and down to the last room at the end of the hall. She opened the door slowly, years of memories flooding back on her as she flipped the light switch.

It was exactly as she had left it. All her medals and certificates still hanging on the walls, the models of space ships she had built still standing proudly on the shelves. Even her bedspread was the same, a thick down comforter with images of constellations and black holes strewn about it. She breathed in deeply, thinking she could almost catch the scent of the ink she used to use when she wrote long hand, something her parents had demanded she do on a regular basis.

Seven moved around her, taking in the small room reverently. This was where her Captain had grown up. This was the room that had held all her hopes and aspirations, all the thoughts and dreams that had led her to become a Starfleet Captain; that had led her to the Delta Quadrant… that had led her to save one Borg drone. She placed the bags on the floor and sat down on the bed, laying back to run her hands over the bedspread, her Borg senses caught the slightest scent of Kathryn, captured in the sheets, even after all the time that had passed.

Janeway came and sat beside her, leaning back to look up at the ceiling with Seven, where the glow in the dark stars she had stuck there as a child still hung.

"This room… it is very much you." Seven said softly. "I find it very… soothing."

Kathryn laughed. "I spent a lot of time up here as a kid. Studying quantum physics and space charts while my friends were out on dates in the city."

"Even back then, you knew where you belonged."

"Yes."

They were quiet for a moment then Seven whispered, "Your Mother only prepared one room."

"Seven." Kathryn groaned. "I expect you to behave yourself when you are in this room. This is my childhood bed."

The Borg leaned up on one arm and looked down at her. "Have you never made love on this bed, Kathryn?"

The admiral flushed, shaking her head.

"I see." Seven stood and began opening their bags, neatly placing their garments into the empty chest of drawers.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" The admiral got up and helped her, pulling out their toiletry items and taking them into the bathroom.

"I meant, I see, Kathryn." She said innocently.

Janeway didn't buy it for a second.

They finished unpacking and Kathryn ran her hands through her hair. "Well, I guess it's time to go downstairs and be sociable."

"Wait." Seven stepped closer and wrapped her arms lovingly around the smaller woman, bringing their lips together in a very sweet, and very chaste, kiss. Afterwards she rested her forehead against Kathryn's and smiled. "I… like your family, Kathryn."

She smiled. "Come on. Let's go get some of my Mom's biscuits. They're to die for."

* * *

Phoebe picked up a warm biscuit and slathered it with butter, shoving the entire thing in her mouth as she groaned in appreciation.

"Phoebe!" Gretchen frowned at her. "You're going to choke if you keep eating like that. It isn't as though there aren't enough biscuits."

"You forget the way Katie can put 'em away, Mom. I have to be sure I get my fair share."

"Funny, I don't remember you getting your fair share ever being a problem in this house." She reached out and ruffled the unruly bangs that fell over her youngest daughter's forehead before pulling open the oven to check on her roast.

Phoebe took a long drink of her iced tea and pointed to the ceiling. "So what's the deal with them?"

"I don't know much more than you do, dear."

"C'mon, Mom. You told me they were 'involved'. You have to know something."

"Well, I was talking to your sister on the vid conn the day before yesterday when Seven showed up behind her. I don't think she knew Kathryn was on a call." Gretchen continued shucking peas as she spoke, her hands working in almost perfect rhythm with the cadence of her voice.

The youngest Janeway leaned forward, a huge smile on her face. "What did she do?"

Gretchen flushed. "She wrapped her arms around your sister and kissed her on the neck."

"Whoo hoo! Way to go, Katie." She laughed lightly as she chewed on another biscuit. "What is she, like twenty years younger?"

"I'm not exactly sure how old Seven is." She dropped the vegetables into a pot of boiling water, adding butter and salt before setting it to simmer. "What I do know from your sister's letters is that the Borg took her and her parents when she was only six years old and that Kathryn stole her back from them, more than once apparently."

"Katie went up against the Borg… for her?" Phoebe frowned. "So what the hell was she doing with that knob of a first officer that Kathryn had under her? What was his name? Chickory? Chakootle?"

"Phoebe, language!" Gretchen put a kettle of water on the stove to make warm tea for those who wanted it. "I don't rightly know. The letters I got from Kathryn led me to believe that Seven was very important to her. Of course, none of them mentioned a romantic involvement. I don't believe they were together while they were lost out there."

"You've got to be kidding me? Have you seen the way Katie looks at her?"

"Yes I have." She picked up her coffee, sipping it quietly.

"It's like she just saw her first starship or somethin'."

"I know, dear."

"Then what the hell?"

Gretchen sighed. "Language, Phoebe. You know as well as I do that Kathryn didn't have a whole lot to say about what happened out there when she got back. I think a lot of her reticence to talk about it came from her concern for our peace of mind. But I do know that something was bothering her after she got home, something the led her to accept the promotion to admiral. I never thought she would do that, at least not so long as she was still physically able to walk onto a bridge. But something kept her Earthside. And I think that something is upstairs in her bedroom right now."

"Well, that 'something' would certainly keep _me_ Earthside. And I don't even date women…much."

Gretchen stared at her wild child affectionately. "You go easy on Kathryn and Seven. If this relationship is as new as I think it is, they are going to have plenty of things to work out without you making it more difficult."

"Moi?" Phoebe threw her a look of mock hurt before becoming serious. "I want her to be happy too, Mom. I never thought Mark was right for her. He was too… simple, too nice. She needs someone that will shake things up, keep her on her toes." She grinned wickedly. "Or completely off her feet."

"Phoebe!" Gretchen shook her head. "The way you talk."

"Have you looked at her, Ma? That woman was _made_ for sex."

"Oh my goodness, what am I going to do with you!"

"You think they're gonna do it up there? In her old room…with all those fake stars floating over their heads?"

"Alright, this conversation is now officially over." Gretchen tried to look stern but couldn't keep herself from laughing. "What your sister does in her own room with her girlfriend is her business. We certainly do not need to be speculating about it."

"Yeah but it's fun to speculate!" Phoebe laughed along with her mother. "What is it the Borg say? Resistance is futile?"

* * *

When Kathryn and Seven entered the kitchen, her mother and sister immediately fell silent, but Kathryn couldn't miss the look of humor that passed between them and she sighed heavily. "What have you two been talking about?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to answer, only to have her mother place a biscuit firmly between her lips. "Nothing, sweetie." She smiled. "You two all settled in up there?"

"Yes Mom, thanks for getting the room ready for us."

"You sure the bed is going to be big enough?" Her sister snickered, moving over to the other side of the counter, out of arm's reach.

Kathryn threw an exasperated look at her but Seven merely nodded. "It is quite comfortable. The sheets still smell faintly of Kathryn."

Phoebe snorted merrily as Gretchen bit the inside of her cheek. "Well…good." She placed her hand on Seven's arm. "Come and try my biscuits, they're still warm from the oven. Would you like some tea, dear?"

"Yes I would, thank you."

"I'll have coffee." Kathryn pulled out a stool next to the counter and slid onto it, motioning for Seven to do the same.

"Of course you will." Her mother smiled. "There are some things that never change." She pulled two mugs from the cabinet, placing them on the counter, followed by a full plate of biscuits before she filled their mugs and slid onto a stool herself.

Kathryn grabbed up a biscuit and split it open. She spread sweet cream butter liberally over one half and held the still steaming bread up to Seven's lips. The Borg looked faintly surprised but opened her mouth, biting off a piece. Her eyes closed in appreciation and a soft sound issued from her throat as she chewed. She swallowed the morsel with a sigh and opened her eyes, blushing at the warm smiles that were centered on her from all three of the Janeway women. Kathryn fed her the other half with a smile, relishing the enjoyment so plain on the younger woman's face. "What do you think?"

"It is good…" Seven licked the remaining butter from her lips causing Kathryn to breathe in sharply. "It is very, very good."

"Sure looks good from where I'm sitting." Phoebe grabbed another biscuit for herself, ignoring the warning looks she received from both her sister and her mother. She covered her biscuit with butter and fresh strawberry jam and handed it to Kathryn. "Have her try that one, Katie."

Seven wondered briefly why Phoebe had not just handed it to her directly but she parted her lips obligingly, noting the flush that crept up into her lover's cheeks as she fed her the next piece. The sweetness of the jam cut into the saltiness of the butter and bread and she reached out, taking hold of Kathryn's hand to pull the remaining piece back to her mouth. A small bit of jam remained on one of her lover's fingers and she flicked her tongue across it, claiming it as well.

"Wow." Phoebe watched the scene with rapt attention and even Gretchen seemed absorbed in watching her daughter feed the beautiful woman she had brought into their home. There was something so completely… loving about it.

Kathryn cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I'm sure you get the idea, Seven." She picked up her mug and took a long drink, thinking to herself that maybe iced tea would have been a better idea.

"So, Seven…what kind of name is Seven anyway?" Phoebe kept her focus on the Borg, ignoring the glare her sister was leveling in her direction.

"It is not a name. It was my Borg designation. Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to the Unimatrix 01."

"Well _that's_ a mouthful."

"Kathryn thought so as well. She was the one that reduced it to Seven. I found it imprecise but acceptable."

"I see." Gretchen smiled, completely charmed by the forthright young woman. "What was the name your parents gave you?"

"Annika Hansen." She reached out tentatively and took another biscuit, covering it with butter and jam before bringing it to her own lips.

"That's lovely." The elder Janeway smiled. "You don't like it?"

Seven considered the question carefully. "I am not used to being addressed in that fashion. On Voyager, I spent a great deal of time alone, it seemed more expedient to continue using the designation I was familiar with."

"So you didn't socialize with the rest of the crew?"

The Borg shook her head slowly. "My few attempts at interacting with others led to much embarrassment and a few injuries on their part. It was apparent that most found themselves uncomfortable in my presence, except for Kathryn of course. From the first moment I stepped onto Voyager, I most often found myself on the company of the Captain. She took it upon herself to help me learn to embrace my humanity." She flushed slightly. "I do not believe I was a very good student."

Phoebe threw her a lopsided grin. "You look like you did all right."

"It was all Kathryn's doing. She spent much of her free time with me. We used to spend many hours engaged in philosophical discussions, most often late at night in her quarters."

Kathryn's sister snorted. "I bet."

"On what?" Seven replied.

Gretchen and Phoebe laughed softly as Kathryn gave her a gentle smile. She had seen the twinkle in her lover's eye and knew she was displaying more of her burgeoning sense of humor.

"I just meant that I'm sure Kathryn enjoyed your conversations as much as you did." The youngest Janeway clarified.

"I assume so, since she often sought me out at various times during the day to indulge in verbal discourse. It was an odd occurrence when she did not show up in Astrometrics at some point during my duty shift, even if it was simply to share a greeting or make an appointment to spend more time together later in the evening. I found her company… very appealing. Our frequent games of Velocity were also quite enjoyable."

"Velocity?" Phoebe looked at her sister in surprise. "I never thought you were into the physical sports, sis. Well, not that kind anyway."

"Actually, Kathryn was the best player on the ship. I, myself, have never defeated her, something which was a constant source of irritation as the difference in our ages and physical abilities should have made mine an obvious victory. But if there is one thing I have come to learn about Kathryn, it is that she is a very surprising and adept individual."

"So you two were close from the beginning?" Gretchen asked.

"No." Seven flushed slightly. "I did not appreciate Kathryn's intentions initially. I demanded that she return me to the Collective. I also tried to use Voyager's communications array to signal a cube, but I failed and ended up in the 'brig'."

"That must have pissed you off." Phoebe laughed, her use of the slang earning a frown from her mother.

The Borg leaned her head to one side. "I was infuriated, but I have since come to appreciate that moment in time immensely."

"How so?" Gretchen leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand and Seven was amazed at how much she looked like her daughter.

"It was the first occasion that Kathryn placed her arms around me."

Phoebe started laughing. "You hit on her in the brig?"

"I most certainly did not!" Kathryn's face was bright red. "I was trying to calm her down. She had just taken a swing at me and she was out of control."

"You tried to hit her?" The youngest Janeway smiled.

The admiral smiled. "In all fairness to Seven she did warn me that she would kill me if I entered her cell."

Gretchen cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I am happy to see your relationship has greatly improved." A timer chimed and she stood to remove the roast from the oven. "Would you girls mind setting the table?"

They all pitched in and soon they were sitting around the dinner table eating pot roast, mashed potatoes, peas and more fresh biscuits.

"So the crew had a hard time getting to know you, huh?" Phoebe asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"It was often simply a matter of miscommunication." Seven clarified. "One such example was Ensign Kim. He often tried to engage me in flirtatious behavior. I was unfamiliar with such social interaction so I informed him that if he wished to copulate he should remove his clothing."

Kathryn choked on her coffee as Phoebe and Gretchen broke into laughter.

"He did not seem inclined to engage in flirtation after that." The Borg continued. "And there was also the occasion where the Captain implied that I should consider participating in the human courtship ritual of 'dating'. Unfortunately, I tore a ligament in Lieutenant Chapman's arm when I attempted to dance with him and I made no further efforts to participate in social engagements."

"Ah." That came out as a strangle squeak as Phoebe tried to wash down the piece of roast she was choking on. "So, if it wasn't love at first sight, when did you start to think that Katie was the girl for you?"

Seven leaned her head to one side, a thoughtful look gracing her features. "I believe it was after the first time the Captain watched me regenerate. She engaged in that activity often when I first came on board and the frequency of her visits increased as the years went by."

"You watched her sleep?" Phoebe grinned at Kathryn. "That's kind of creepy, sis."

Janeway flushed beet red.

"Actually, I found it very comforting… and confusing, although at the time I did not understand why." The Borg replied.

Gretchen turned to her eldest. "What about you?"

Kathryn gazed at Seven, a soft smile on her lips. "When she told me her favorite color; I knew then that I was a goner."

"When was that?"

"A week after I let her out of the brig."

"Wait a minute." Phoebe wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate away. "Are you telling me you both had it bad for each other for _years_ and you didn't do anything about it until you got home? What's the deal with that?"

Kathryn sighed. "Starfleet protocols prohibit Captains from fraternizing with members of their crew."

"But she wasn't even a member of Starfleet."

"That was a technicality, Pheebs. I was still responsible for her safety and well being. I couldn't allow how I felt to get in the way of those responsibilities."

"Forgive me for saying so, sis, but you are a dork."

"Phoebe!" Gretchen started to gather the plates and Seven stood to help her. "Your sister did what any Starfleet officer would do, including your father. She doesn't need you second guessing her now."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe put a hand on Kathryn's arm in apology. "I just don't understand how you could stand to be so close to her feeling the way that you do and not act on it."

"Apparently she spent a great deal of time washing her hair." Seven responded, smiling at Kathryn as the admiral's ears reddened.

Phoebe looked from Kathryn to Seven and back again before deciding she really didn't want to know.

* * *

After they cleaned up, Phoebe headed to her room to finish up some sketches she needed to take back to the gallery in Paris the next day and Gretchen made cocoa for Seven and Kathryn.

Kathryn took hers into the den where she could check her messages from the small vid conn her mother kept there while Seven stepped out on the porch to take in the night air.

The cloud cover had finally cleared and the night sky was covered in a brilliant blanket of shimmering stars. She remembered something Naomi Wildman had said to her once, something about stars having the ability to make your wishes come true. She wondered idly what she should wish for now. She was here, with Kathryn and her family. She was loved; she felt warm, safe and complete. What more could anyone possibly want?

"Seven?"

The voice startled her, even as the familiar tone was comfortable in an unfamiliar manner. The timber was there, as were the inflections, but there was also a gracefulness to it that came from many years of life experience that eclipsed Kathryn's own. She turned to look behind her, "Gretchen." She nodded slightly surprised that she had not heard the woman's footsteps. It wasn't often that someone caught her unaware.

"Am I disturbing you?" Gretchen asked. "I can go."

"You are not. Please, stay."

Gretchen nodded and came to stand beside her. "I used to catch Kathryn out here at all hours of the night, staring up at the constellations. When I asked her what she saw, she always said the same thing… possibilities." She smiled softly. "Is that what you see too?"

"No." The Borg looked at the stars shimmering above her. "I see Kathryn"

"You really love her don't you?"

Seven knew the question was rhetorical but she answered it anyway. "When I was Borg, I had no concept of love. It, along with all other emotions, was considered insignificant next to the perfection of unity. Every thought was shared, every action planned, every response predicted and precise. Kathryn took all of that away from me and gave me one mind, one voice. I felt very small and alone. I did not understand how individuals could survive without a Collective. Then she shared herself with me and I began to appreciate things I never knew existed. The anticipation of seeing her each day, the manner in which her touch would take me by surprise and leave my skin feeling warm even after she had moved away. But more than anything it was her voice that affected me. The way her words seemed to convey feelings and emotions she would not allow herself to share. They left a resonance within me that took a great deal of time to identify."

"What was it?" Gretchen asked softly.

"Longing." The corners of Seven's lips curled into a smile. "My existence was complete only in the moments when she was with me. She became my Collective. And when I finally heard her say the words 'I love you', I truly understood perfection."

Gretchen wiped at the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "She won't stay grounded for long, you know. She's got stars in her blood. She will go back to them."

"I am aware of that eventuality. It is where she belongs."

"Where do you belong?"

"With her." Seven said simply.

"It takes a very special woman to love a Starfleet officer."

Seven turned and looked directly into Gretchen's eyes. "I agree."

Gretchen swallowed, deeply touched. "Come and sit with me for a while." She led Seven over to the porch swing. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do with your life?"

"I have an aptitude for all areas of science. I am positive I will be able to obtain a position that will allow me to stay with Kathryn, wherever Starfleet might send her."

"I'm sure you will. But there are other issues to consider as well."

"Such as?" Seven gave Gretchen her complete attention.

An hour later, Kathryn joined them on the porch. She smiled at them both but there was something sad in her eyes.

"Well," Gretchen stood. "I think I'll turn in. Goodnight."

Kathryn sat down beside Seven and took her hand.

"Something is distressing you." Seven whispered. "Tell me."

Janeway sighed deeply. "They're going to decommission Voyager."

The Borg's eyes widened. "But you informed me that they were performing a retrofit on the ship. What has altered?"

"When they began the work they realized what an incredible conglomeration of technology she had become. They intend to rededicate her as a National Monument and a museum. They'll also use her as a blueprint to incorporate similar technology into new ships, like the Astrometrics lab."

"But not the Borg Alcoves." Seven said softly, making Janeway laugh.

"No, I think those will just be an exhibit. At least until another Starfleet Officer gets as lucky as I did." She looked up at the stars.

"You will acquire another vessel, Kathryn."

"I know." She sighed. "But is it so wrong that I wanted Voyager back?"

"It is not wrong. Voyager was our home." She rubbed Kathryn soothingly on the back. "You were aware that this would happen."

"Yes, fifteen years from now!"

"Voyager will have a place of honor, Kathryn. She will be placed on the steps of the Presidio, so that all individuals may admire and learn from her… and her Captain."

Janeway kissed her softly. "They want me to speak at dedication ceremony. It's at the end of the week."

"That should give you sufficient time to prepare a speech."

"Yes it will, but not tonight." She wrapped her arms around the Borg, kissing her tenderly. "Tonight I want nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep in your arms."

"Acceptable."

They headed upstairs, turning off the lights as they went. While Kathryn went to perform her nightly ablutions, Seven changed into a pair of silk pajamas and slid between the sheets of their small bed.

When Kathryn returned, she closed the door and climbed in next to her, lying on her side and sighing contentedly when the Borg spooned up close behind her, wrapping one long arm around her stomach and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Kathryn Janeway." She breathed into her ear.

"I love you too… Annika Hansen." Smiling, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cold Hands…**

Kathryn woke the next morning with Seven still wrapped around her, one hand cupping her breast gently, long legs tangle up in her own. She stretched happily and kissed her lover awake, adoring the sleepy smile she received in return. "Good morning, you." She whispered.

"Every morning is good when I awake next to you." Seven replied.

The admiral kissed her on the nose. "Sweet talker."

"What is that smell?" The Borg sat up slightly and sniffed the air.

"French toast." Janeway smiled. "Mom's cooking breakfast. I'm going to jump in the shower." She got up and headed for the bathroom, only to stop in her tracks when she realized Seven was following closely behind her. "Where are you going?"

The Borg gave her an innocent look. "I thought you might require assistance washing your hair."

"I think I can manage." She said dryly, then kissed her softly on the lips. "You can go after me."

"If you insist."

Kathryn took a long hot shower, enjoying the feel of the spray against her skin even as she regretted the need to decline Seven's offer. Being home had its perks, but it came with disadvantages as well.

When she was finished, she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and headed downstairs. She found her mother in the kitchen grilling thick slabs of batter covered bread next two other pans filled with hash browns and bacon.

"Smells wonderful, Mom." She kissed her on the cheek as she accepted the mug of coffee she was handed before claiming her customary stool.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Gretchen smiled.

"Yes, very." She looked up as Phoebe staggered into the kitchen.

"Coffee." Her little sister croaked. "Before I die."

Kathryn laughed. "What are you doing up? It isn't noon yet you know."

"Trust me, I know." She groused. "I need to get the sketches I did last night back to the gallery in Paris in time for them to be included in the program." She took the mug her mother offered and drained half of it in one gulp. "I don't know what's wrong with you people. Getting up this early just isn't natural." She looked around. "Where's your betty? I could use some eye candy this morning."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "She's taking a shower. And what's with the comments? I thought you were a confirmed man-lover."

"I was, until I saw the kind of women a uniform can attract. Will you take me with you to your next Fleet party?"

"Do you honestly think I would turn you loose at a party full of people I have to work with? Find your own betty."

"What is a 'betty'?"

All three of them looked up to see Seven enter the kitchen. She was wearing her blue-grey biosuit and had her hair done up in a French twist.

"Whoa!" Phoebe walked around her in a circle, her lips pursed. "What's up, pussycat?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Borg looked at her quizzically.

"What's with the cat suit?"

"This is one of five biosuits that comprised my wardrobe on Voyager."

Phoebe's eyebrows climbed into her hairline. "You wore _that_ on Voyager?" She glanced at her sister. "You're a bigger dork than I thought."

Kathryn shot her a disgusted look before turning her attention to her lover. "Why are you dressed in your biosuit?"

Seven took the cup of tea Gretchen offered her and sat down next to Kathryn, laying her hand on her thigh under the counter. "It is necessary that I regenerate today. I decided to transport to Starfleet Headquarters right after breakfast, that way I could return in time to assist Gretchen with the evening meal."

"You cook?" Kathryn's mother looked at her in surprise.

"I did attempt to do so for the senior staff while still on Voyager. They deemed my efforts sufficient."

"More than sufficient." The admiral beamed at her.

"I raised my daughters in a traditionalist home and they can't boil water, but a former Borg drone from the Delta Quadrant can cook." Gretchen sighed. "I would love to have you help."

Kathryn reached down and squeezed Seven's hand. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you to the transport station."

"That is not necessary, Kathryn. You should stay and visit with your family. I will be fine."

"I'm not comfortable with you going alone, Annika. Not after what we just went through."

"I'll take her." Phoebe offered. "I'm going out there anyway. I can drop her at the station and you can have one of your Fleet guys bring her back when she's done. I'd bring her back myself but I don't know how long I'm going to be tied up at the gallery. It could be a late night."

Janeway frowned but she couldn't think of a reason to decline her sister's offer. "You'll be careful? You won't stop for anyone and you won't let her out of your sight until she's already left the transport station?"

Phoebe looked at her mom questioningly but Gretchen just shrugged. "Sure. I'll make sure nothing happens to your one and only."

"Alright then," Kathryn nodded.

They ate breakfast quickly and Kathryn walked Seven to the front door, giving her a long, lingering kiss while Phoebe fidgeted behind them. When they wrapped their arms around each other and began to kiss in earnest she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jeez, you guys. You're only going to be apart for a few hours. I'd hate to see how you'd say goodbye if Katie was going on a deep space mission." She considered that. "Well…maybe I wouldn't _hate_ to see it…"

Kathryn considered her sisters words, a small frown creasing her features but Seven only smiled and laid her hand on her cheek. "I will see you soon."

When they had gone, Janeway sent a communiqué to Starfleet Headquarters requesting an escort for Seven back to the ranch house when she was done regenerating. Then she wandered back into the kitchen, so deep in thought that at first she didn't notice her mother staring at her expectantly.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

The admiral looked up, seeing the concern on her mother's features. "Mom, you know that Seven is… unique."

"That's got to be the understatement of the millennium."

Kathryn poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down. "Her being unique is part of what makes her such a wonderful person. But it also makes her a target. About two weeks ago, Seven was abducted by a military sect known as The Mark. They were planning to…" She swallowed. "They were planning to take her apart, Mom. To cut out her implants and use them in some master plan to build the perfect soldier."

Gretchen reached across the counter and took her daughters hand, a horrified look on her face.

"That's where we went, B'Elanna, Tom, Tuvok, the Doctor, Chakotay and I. We tracked her from Mars to a moon named Lirnis Two where they were holding her in a medical facility. Luckily we got there in time but we had to do a lot of damage to get her out of there. I'm fairly certain The Mark are not the kind to forgive and forget. Not to mention the other factions out there that would love to get a hold of the Borg technology she still possesses. That's why I don't want her traveling alone. It's just too dangerous."

"Why wasn't Chakotay with her in the first place? I thought she was living with him."

Kathryn flushed. "She was but… Seven and I had started trading vid messages back and forth and we realized that we had both left too many things unsaid. Things that were too important to hide from each other anymore. She was on her way to see me when they took her. I had planned to have some Fleet personnel escort her but she and Chakotay had… words." Her gaze became hard. "And she left quicker than I expected. I should have been with her."

"Why, so they could have killed you and taken her anyway? Kathryn, as hard as it is for you to hear this, you can't control everything. It's because you weren't with her that you were able to pull the resources together to get her out of there."

Kathryn blinked and angled her head towards the ceiling, trying to hold off the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. "I love her so much, Mom. I wasted so much time fighting with myself over how I felt about her. If I lost her now…"

Gretchen came around the counter and wrapped her daughter up in her arms, holding her as she cried. The emotional outburst was turbulent, but short-lived. Within moments Kathryn had collected herself, breaking away from her mother to grab a napkin and wipe her eyes. "I don't know that I have ever seen anyone affect you this way before, honey. I'm so happy for you… and so scared for you at the same time."

"Do you like her, Mom?"

Gretchen reached out and took her by the shoulders, bending down slightly to look directly into her eyes. "That woman loves you, Kathryn… with everything she has in her. How in the world could I _not_ like her?"

* * *

Phoebe glanced over at the woman riding silently beside her, wondering what was going on behind those sky blue eyes. She was such a contradiction in terms; beautiful, intelligent, serious, arrogant, charming, sweet and childlike all at the same time. Everything anyone could ever want in a woman, and Katie found her with the Borg? She was startled when the subject of her musings finally spoke.

"May I ask you a question, Phoebe?"

"Sure can. What's on your mind?"

Seven studied her for a few moments. "Your relationship with Kathryn… at times it appears to border on being acrimonious. I was curious as to why."

"I think acrimonious might be a little too harsh a description, but I can see how it could look that way to someone that isn't used to how we interact." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Kathryn has always been a control freak. Ever since she was a kid, she's taken herself way too seriously. I guess I just want to break through that shell and get a rise out of her. Prove to her that she doesn't have to be perfect all the time."

"Control is important to Kathryn. It is a part of who she is. You are both very different people. I find it fascinating that you were raised in the same family."

"You have no idea." She laughed. "Mom used to say that together we make a perfectly balanced person. We just fell at different ends of the spectrum. I got the artistic side of the gene pool, she got the responsible side. I actually have a lot of respect for her, of course, I'll deny it if you ever repeat that."

"Why do you not wish her to know that you respect her?"

"It isn't that I don't want her to know. I guess I always figured I shouldn't have to tell her.

"I believe it would mean a great deal to her if she were to hear it from you."

Phoebe glanced over at her. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do. That surprises you?"

"It's just that all of her past relationships have been so matter of fact… so passionless and dry. But when I see you two together… it's like you switched her on or something. She looks at you and she gets this big goofy grin on her face and her eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. I never thought I'd see my sister find that kind of relationship." She reached over and squeezed the Borg's arm. "You are _very_ welcome in this family."

"Thank you." Seven said quietly.

"Hey, no problem, gives me one more person to tease! Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Would you pose for me?"

Seven's eyes widened. "Would I have to be naked?"

Phoebe laughed so hard she almost swerved into a snow bank. "Not unless you want to be. I'm more interested in your features than your assets, Seven. You have a classic profile. I'd love to include a sketch of you in my showing in Paris."

The Borg thought it over carefully. "That would be acceptable."

"Great! We'll get started when I get back."

"Phoebe?"

"Yes, Seven?"

"What is a 'betty'?"

"_You're_ a betty, Seven." She smiled. "Definitely a betty."

* * *

Kathryn and Gretchen spent the afternoon at a farmer's market, picking out vegetables grown organically off site as winter had choked all the farms into non-production. They had lunch at a charming little bistro in Bloomington, Kathryn regaling her mother with stories of Seven and Voyager.

On the way home, they made a delightful detour to a little vineyard that Kathryn had thought would have long since closed. The winery made her absolute favorite Merlot vintage and she purchased several bottles, both for their stay and for when they returned to San Francisco.

They finally got back to the house around 1600 hours and Gretchen went to make coffee while the admiral stood staring out the front window. She was there so long her mother brought her coffee to her.

"I'm sure she's fine, honey." She put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Kathryn only nodded and kept up her vigil. The winds had picked up and the sky outside was a swirling mass of mist and snow. At 1645 she was getting ready to pull on her jacket and go looking for them herself. "Where are the keys to the SnoCat, Mom?"

"Kathryn, you can't go out in this. Especially not on the Snocat. You'll get lost before you hit the main road!"

Their conversation was cut short by a low whining sound from outside. Kathryn threw open the front door and watched as a hovercar came into view. She let out a long sigh of relief when a blue-grey blur stepped out, followed by two men in Starfleet uniforms. They escorted her all the way to the door.

"Admiral," The senior officer nodded to her. "I'm sorry it took so long, it was slow going with the weather and all."

"It's no problem, gentlemen." Kathryn said graciously. "Would you like to come in for something warm to drink? Take the chill off?"

"Thank you, Admiral, but we need to get back." He nodded and they climbed back into the hovercar, gliding out of sight.

She turned to Seven and wrapped the tall blonde up in her arms, a happy smile on her face. "I missed you, love."

"I missed you as well." The Borg kissed her gently. "Did you enjoy your time with your mother?"

"Yes, I did." Kathryn glanced behind her, noticing that her mother had quietly retreated to the kitchen. Alone with her lover, she wrapped her hands into her hair, freeing it from its confinement before pulling her head down for a long passionate kiss. "Why don't you go change," She whispered when she released her. "I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Acceptable." Seven kissed her one last time and headed upstairs.

The admiral made her way to the kitchen, where she found a steaming mug of cocoa on the counter, her mother already having beaten her to the task. She picked up her own cup of coffee and slid onto her stool. "So what's for dinner?"

"Roast chicken and rice with fresh vegetables." Gretchen said idly. "I look forward to seeing just how many cooking skills your girlfriend picked up out in the Delta Quadrant."

_**My girlfriend. **_Kathryn smiled to herself. "I love you, Mom."

Gretchen looked up, a slight pink in her cheeks but a pleased smile on her face. "I love you too, honey."

They chatted quietly for a few minutes until Seven joined them. Kathryn thought she looked adorable in a grey pullover and heavy grey sweat pants, nothing on her feet except a pair of thick, comfy socks.

"Kathryn," Gretchen cut into her musings. "The workmen chopped up a cord of wood for me the last time they were here. It's stacked out by the barn. Could you go and get some of it? I feel like a nice big fire tonight."

The admiral looked confused. "Mom, there's a whole stack of firewood next to the hearth."

Her mother smiled. "Fine, then let's try this a different way… Kathryn, go outside."

Seven would have smiled at Kathryn's confusion if she hadn't been so nervous. She watched as the admiral picked up her mug and, shooting her an alarmed look, walked out onto the porch.

"Have I done something wrong, Gretchen?" She asked quietly.

"What? Oh, no. Not at all. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes." Gretchen placed a hand on her arm. "Seven… Annika?"

The Borg nodded slightly.

"Annika… Kathryn told me what happened with The Mark." She immediately became concerned when Seven's eyes filled with tears.

"I apologize, Gretchen. I put Kathryn in a position where she was injured and that is inexcusable…"

"Oh, no, honey!" She wrapped the tearful blonde up in her arms. "That wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault. You stop thinking that way!" Seven wiped at her eyes and the eldest Janeway thought how much she looked like a young child. "I just wanted to tell you that I know, that it isn't something you need to not discuss around me. I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that Kathryn found you. That you found each other. I have waited a long time for my eldest to find a love that meant more to her than her career. I'm glad it is someone I would be proud to welcome into this family."

Seven felt her heart swell as Gretchen spoke, wondering how the Borg could ever deem love to be irrelevant.

"Have you given any thought to the conversation we had yesterday?"

"Yes I have." She said seriously.

"And what did you decide?"

"There was never a decision to be made." The Borg smiled softly. "It is merely a matter of logistics."

"I think I can help with that. Wait right here."

Kathryn looked over her shoulder and saw her mother walk out of the kitchen, leaving Seven with a decidedly confused look on her face. She desperately wanted to know what they were talking about but knew better than to go back inside before she was invited. She took a long drink from her coffee, wrapping her fingers around the mug to keep her hands warm. The house blocked much of the wind from hitting the porch but it was still cold. A few moments later, Gretchen returned and handed Seven a small, black pouch. The Borg looked inside and the admiral felt her curiosity peak as a small flush crept into her alabaster cheeks. She was even more surprised when Seven reached out and hugged her mother.

Cold and perplexed, she was grumbling to herself when Gretchen came to the porch door. "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway! What are you doing out there without a coat?" Her mother's eyes twinkled merrily. "You'll catch your death. Get in here."

The admiral sighed and followed her mother inside. She looked at Seven questioningly but the Borg merely raised one eyebrow before noting that her lover's hands were bright pink. She reached out and took them both within her own. "Your hands are very cold." She commented. Without missing a beat, she slid them up and under her own pullover, placing Kathryn's palms against the warm expanse of her stomach.

"Well, I think I'll get the fire going." Gretchen smiled as she left the kitchen.

Kathryn reveled in the soft warmth under her fingertips, taking a moment to rub them slightly over the skin above Seven's implant, earning a soft sigh from her partner. When she looked up, she saw that the Borg's eyes were closed and she had a look of intense pleasure on her face.

With a sly smile, Janeway slid her fingers further up until she just brushed the underside of Seven's breasts before pulling them away altogether, making Seven whimper in disappointment.

"Behave." She whispered.

"I am trying." The Borg looked at her fondly. "But you are making it difficult."

Kathryn leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "What did my mother give you?"

"It is none of your concern." Seven lifted her chin, arrogance sliding back into her features. "It is not necessary that you know everything, Kathryn."

The admiral was about to growl a response when her mother returned. "Later." She whispered. "I'll get it out of you later."

"You are welcome to try." The Borg teased.

The evening was extremely enjoyable and went by much too quickly. Seven helped Gretchen in all areas of the food preparation, learning how to make the Janeway family secret herb rub and the correct method for making tender rice from scratch.

When they sat down to dinner, Kathryn opened a bottle of the Merlot, surprised but pleased when Seven raised her own wine glass to be filled. The conversation was light, filled with stories about the crew of Voyager and some of the fun moments they had managed to have in between all of the red alerts. When Seven raised her glass to be filled a second time, Kathryn quirked one eyebrow in response, but obliged.

Then she sat back and watched the Borg, taking in her beautiful countenance and the ease with which she interacted with Gretchen. She had never seen her more animated and treasured the moments immensely.

When Gretchen rose to get dessert from the kitchen, Seven raised her glass to have it filled again and the admiral frowned. "Are you sure you want more? This vintage is pretty strong, Annika."

"I… need it." Seven said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Because I regenerated today, Kathryn. You cannot expect me to lay awake all night holding you while being forced to 'behave'."

Kathryn chuckled, filling her glass. "I didn't think it would be _that_ hard."

"It shall be." Seven assured her. "And it will only be all the more difficult unless you cease to look at me the way you have been."

"I'm only looking, Annika." Janeway said seductively.

"Yes, but your looking is like touching." The Borg shifted in her seat as Gretchen rejoined them.

They had chocolate crème pie for desert, followed by coffee for Kathryn and more cocoa for Seven which they took to the living room to watch the fire crackling merrily in the hearth. As the hour grew late, the admiral became concerned. "Any word from Phoebe?"

"She called before dinner. She won't be home for a few hours yet. The showing has her pretty much frazzled at this point." Her mother replied.

"Glad to hear it!" Kathryn smiled. "The responsibility will do her good."

They sat in comfortable silence until Gretchen informed them that she was turning in. Seven and Kathryn followed her upstairs, where Kathryn firmly shut and locked her bedroom door.

Seven slipped into her silk pajama top and was about to pull on the bottoms when Kathryn took them from her, throwing them over a chair.

"Kathryn?"

The admiral stepped closer to her, her fingers slowly working through the buttons one by one. "We may have to behave, love, but I for one cannot go another night without at least feeling your skin against mine. Do you mind?"

The Borg trembled as elegant fingers ran up her chest to slide the garment off her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a no." Kathryn laughed. She peeled off her own clothing and climbed into bed, holding the quilt up for Seven to slide in beside her. When she complied, she wrapped herself around the long, lanky frame and sighed in happiness as her hands began to roam across the expanse of Seven's stomach making her shiver and arch her back in response.

Laughing softly, Kathryn continued to touch her, sliding her fingertips from the edge of her ocular implant, down along her neck, before swirling in circles around Seven's hardened nipples. Bypassing them, she continued down across the metal bands of her implant, lightly brushing the pale thatch of hair between her legs to stroke her thighs possessively.

"Kathryn…" The Borg whispered, her breath becoming shallow. "I will not tell you."

The older woman's laugh was husky. "I guess I'll have to try harder." She brought her lips up to taste Seven's mouth, moaning when their tongues met, losing herself in the heat of the kiss. Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, seeking out and finding a pebbled nipple, closing on it with a gentle fierceness that took the Borg's breath away.

Seven brought her hands up to tangle in the auburn locks, her whole body focused on the feel of the hands against her. "Kathryn… please..." She begged.

The admiral groaned and gave in, all thought of coercion gone as she felt one smooth thigh slip between her legs. She raised herself over Seven's body, settling the tender flesh between her legs more firmly onto the muscular thigh. She felt moisture flood the top of her knee where it rested at the apex of Seven's legs and groaned, forgetting why they weren't supposed to be doing this in the first place.

With wild abandon, she kissed her way down the leonine neck and across one elegant clavicle, trailing her lips down until they closed over a perfect nipple, sucking it into her mouth to graze her teeth over it roughly. She shifted slightly, bringing one hand up to her other nipple while her other hand slid down Seven's stomach to tangle in the golden curls. The Borg whimpered as she parted her folds and her fingers slid over the swollen ridge of her sex.

"Shhhh." Kathryn whispered as her tongue and her fingers found a perfect rhythm and Seven began to grind her hips up and into her. After playing in the wetness for several minutes, she slid two, long elegant fingers inside her lover, sighing at the sheer pleasure of the muscles tightening around them.

Leaving the perfect breasts behind, she slid down Seven's body, slipping her tongue into the Borg's cleft to flick at the swollen bundle of nerves before closing her lips around it to suckle it in earnest. She could almost hear Seven biting her lip to keep from crying out, and the thought of her holding in her passion enflamed her even more. She sped up the motion of her fingers, thrusting more heavily as the Borg began to shake uncontrollably, her climax nearing.

When it hit, the entire length of the long beautiful body went rigid, her hands flat on the sheets, toes curled tightly and Kathryn glanced up, chuckling softly when she saw Seven biting down on the implant of her left hand. As the wave passed, she climbed back up to give her lover a passionate, tangy kiss, before resuming her position on Seven's raised thigh.

Reaching down, Seven slid her fingers inside Kathryn, using the leg as leverage as the older woman thrust against her. She studied Kathryn's face as the woman rode her, losing herself in look of ecstasy apparent in her features.

When Kathryn finally came, she buried her face in Seven's neck, biting down hard on the pulse point to keep from crying out before collapsing heavily on top of her.

"I never imagined that you could be so silent." Seven panted. "That was most enjoyable."

"Yes it was." The admiral laughed quietly.

"I now have the memory of being with you somewhere no one else has ever been." The Borg quipped, earning an adoring grin from her lover. "But I am not yet finished with you."

"Annika, I don't know that I can be quiet if you put your mouth on me."

"Try." Seven whispered as she flipped them over, sliding down the compact body to claim her with her lips. "Perhaps a pillow will help."

Kathryn laughed and grabbed one, placing it over her face.

* * *

Morning dawned with a bright ray of sunshine that spilled through the window to bathe their resting bodies in it's warmth. They were tangled up together in the center of the bed, sheets and comforter wrapped snuggly around them as Kathryn played lazy fingers across Seven's stomach.

The Borg sighed happily. "What shall we do today?"

"Well, the day looks gorgeous outside the window. I thought I might take you tobogganing."

"Tobogganing?" Seven repeated. "Like in the picture?"

"Yes," Janeway smiled at the childlike delight in her lover's voice. "We have some excellent hills behind the house for it. It's something you've never done before. Are you up for it?"

"Of course." She stretched, her lithe form arching back to flex every muscle, something that Kathryn watched with great appreciation. "We will need to shower first."

"I think that's a good idea." Kathryn breathed in deeply, relishing the scent of their passion that still lingered in the room. "Let me go first, I'll be quick."

Seven lay in their bed after she was gone, understanding finally how being lazy could be enjoyable. She had just started to doze off when Kathryn poked her head in the door.

"It's all yours. I'm going to grab some coffee. See you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

Her heart caught at the loving grin the older woman threw her way as she rose from their bed. Grabbing up some clothes she thought appropriate for their endeavors that morning, she headed for the bathroom, her mouth watering at the scent of pancakes that emanated from the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning, Mom." Kathryn smiled broadly at her mother as she grabbed a mug of coffee. "How was your night?"

Gretchen Janeway took in her daughter's brilliant smile and grinned at her. "Not as good as yours."

Kathryn flushed. "What do you mean?"

Reaching up, Gretchen flipped at her collar. "You better take care of those hickies or your sister will never let you live it down."

Blanching, she ran to her mother's bathroom and stared at her reflection. "What hickies?"

The sound of her mother's laughter made her blush even harder. "Very funny, Mom." She groused, returning to her stool by the counter. She watched her mother ladle spoonfuls of golden liquid onto the griddle, her stomach rumbling in anticipation.

When Seven finally joined them, she was ready to eat the empty plates sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Good morning, Gretchen. That smells very good." Seven smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Kathryn looked up at her and felt her stomach do a little flip. The Borg was dressed in faded blue jeans and black snow boots. She had on a white button down shirt that was tucked in at the waist and had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She looked good enough to eat and Kathryn almost expressed that sentiment before remembering they were not alone. She bit the inside of her cheek instead.

Seven strolled up to her and dropped a kiss onto her head as she took her place next to her. Gretchen dished them up heaping platters of pancakes, eggs and hash browns before joining them herself.

"Where's Phoebe?" Seven inquired.

"Right here." The youngest Janeway trudged into the kitchen, her eyes bleary and her shoulders slumped with tiredness.

"You all right, Pheebs?" Kathryn looked at her in alarm.

"I'm fine." Phoebe sighed. "It was just a really long night getting the gallery set up for the showing tomorrow. I'm sure the stewards hate me by now, with how many times I made them move the exhibit around. I was worn out when I got home and then of course I was too tired to sleep." She took a sip of coffee as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Hey, did I hear humming coming from your room last night?"

Kathryn choked on her coffee, sending a spray of it across her sister's chest as Seven turned bright red. Without a word, the Borg stood and pulled on her jacket, then exited through the porch door.

"Sorry, Pheebs." Kathryn mumbled quickly. Her laughter carried back to them as she chased after her lover calling out, "I told you so!"

The youngest Janeway looked down at her shirt before turning her questioning gaze on her mother. "What did I say?"

Gretchen only shrugged and smiled as she started to clear away the dishes.

* * *

**Chapter Four - …Warm Heart**

Seven of Nine stared down the snow covered hill, anticipation and apprehension warring within her for superiority as she watched her lover clamber onto the flat conveyance joyfully. "How do you steer this device?"

"With your feet, see?" Kathryn placed both her appendages against the curved board on the front of the toboggan, shifting them from side to side, making the runners turn slightly.

"And that is sufficient to keep us from gliding to our deaths?"

The older woman held out her hand, beckoning Seven to get on behind her. "Don't worry, Annika. I won't crash us into a tree. If I can captain a starship I'm sure I can handle a toboggan."

"Tom Paris helmed Voyager." The Borg said dubiously.

"Just get on!" Kathryn laughed.

When Seven was settled snuggly against her back, Kathryn leaned forward, using their body weight to set the sled in motion. They flew down the hill quickly, their hair flying out in the breeze behind them and she heard a small sound of pleasure from the woman behind her.

"Like it?" She called out over the sound of the wind.

"It is exhilarating!" Seven responded.

As they neared the bottom of the hill, Kathryn pulled back on the rope threaded through the front of the sleigh. The toboggan groaned beneath them and she suddenly realized that she hadn't taken the extra body weight of Seven's implants into consideration. She tugged harder, causing the nose of the sled to lurch to one side.

The whole conveyance flipped over, sending the two of them cart-wheeling into the snow where they lay, Kathryn laughing uproariously and Seven looking at her with pointed disgust.

"You said you would not crash us." She accused.

"No, I said I would not crash us into _a tree_." Kathryn rolled over, sliding herself on top of Seven. Picking up a handful of snow, she gently rubbed it into her surprised features. "Tag, you're it!" She jumped up and ran.

Seven gracefully got to her feet. She reached down and formed a tight snowball with her hands and then watched the older woman's path intently. Finally, she pulled her arm back and let the snowball fly, satisfied when it thumped into the back of her lover's head, earning her a startled yelp.

"Hey!" Kathryn stuck her tongue out at her. "No fair! You can't use your Borg enhanced everything! That's cheating!"

"I fail to see how it could be cheating when my 'Borg enhanced everything' is a part of me. You are merely upset that I have met your challenge. You should pick your opponents more wisely."

She realized a moment too late that it was probably not a good idea to taunt a Starfleet Admiral.

Janeway went flying at her, impacting her midsection solidly, sending them both sprawling into the snow yet again. She then proceeded to rub more snow in her lover's face. "Give?"

"Give what?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Do you give up?"

"Never." Seven picked her up, using her Borg hand to slide her body across the snow.

"I'm not a bowling ball!" Kathryn protested, laughing.

They played for over an hour, each of them finding new ways to pelt each other with the soft fluffy snow until they collapsed onto a rock at the base of a tall tree. Kathryn brushed the remaining flakes from Seven's face and kissed her gently.

The Borg swallowed. "Take off your gloves."

The admiral gave her a curious look but did as she was asked.

"Hold out your hand." Seven requested.

Kathryn did, surprised when the Borg set a small ball of snow, approximately two inches in diameter in the center of her palm. Then she wrapped the admiral's fingers around it, surrounding her hand with her own.

"Annika!" Janeway laughed. "That's cold!"

"There is an old Earth saying, is there not," Seven whispered. "Cold hands, warm heart?"

"Yes, but I don't think-" Kathryn stopped speaking. The snow had finished melting in the heat of her hand and she felt something hard left behind. Seven pulled her hands away and Kathryn spread her fingers, her face registering shock even as her breath left her in a gasp.

There, in her palm, was a perfect gold circle. There was a large solitaire diamond set into it, with sprays of smaller diamonds on either side. She looked up at her lover in confusion. "Annika, where did you get this?"

"From your mother." Seven plucked the ring from her palm. "Gretchen informed me that this ring was originally her grandmothers and that your grandfather added the smaller diamonds to the setting before he used it to propose to your grandmother."

Kathryn swallowed, hard. "State your intentions."

"I intend to marry you, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway." Seven gently held the ring with the fingertips of her left hand. "If you will have me."

The admiral felt tears threaten to overwhelm her again for the second time in as many days and tried to stop them, knowing they would freeze almost immediately. When she was unsuccessful, Seven reached up and wiped the crystals from her cheeks gently. "Will you marry me, Kathryn?" She whispered.

The older woman threw her arms around the startled blonde, knocking her backwards into a snowdrift where she kissed her senseless. "There is nothing that would make me happier, Annika."

Smiling, Seven slipped the ring onto her finger and then linked them with her own. They lay together, kissing in the snow, for several long minutes until they both felt the dampness seeping into their clothes.

"C'mon." Janeway stood and pulled the younger woman to her feet. "Let's go tell Mom she's got a daughter-in-law. Although I'm sure she's already well aware of it."

Hand in hand, they headed back to the house.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes love?"

"Now that we are engaged…"

Kathryn laughed. "We still need to be quiet, Annika."

* * *

Phoebe looked over at her older sister and rolled her eyes. For the last hour Kathryn had been alternating between staring at Seven and staring at the ring on her finger. It was enough to make anyone go into a diabetic coma.

What was worse, Seven took every opportunity to brush against Kathryn that she could find. It was sensual in a way that made Phoebe very uncomfortable. This was her sister's fiancé for god's sake!

But if she was honest with herself, it wasn't the sensual part that really bothered her. As happy as she was for her sister, the love that was apparent between them made her realize just how empty her own personal life was. Something she would have to fix immediately. No way was she going to Kathryn's wedding without a date!

Especially now that her eyes had been opened to all new avenues of possibility.

When Kathryn pulled Seven to her for another kiss, she finally couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Jeez you two! Get a room!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Preferably a sound proof one."

Seven looked over at the youngest Janeway, her eyes assessing her keenly. "Perhaps you should try a social engagement yourself, Phoebe." Her eyebrow arched when she saw her comment had struck its mark. "I know of several unattached females that I would be happy to introduce you to."

"Uh..oh.." Phoebe stammered and turned bright pink.

"Who did you have in mind, love?" Kathryn played along, enjoying the turnabout in the teasing.

"Tal Celes is quite attractive and, if the rumors are true, quite sympathetic to our cause."

"Tal Celes?" Janeway's mouth dropped. "She's so quiet."

"I was unaware that being loud was a requirement for same sex affiliation." She eyed her lover, one eyebrow raised. "Of course, if you are any indication…"

Kathryn leaned up and smothered her lover's words with a kiss. "I think Mom could use your help in the kitchen, Annika." She said pointedly.

The Borg gave her a soft smile and headed for the other room as Phoebe finally exhaled.

"She's a handful."

Kathryn couldn't tell if Phoebe was paying Seven a compliment or not and decided to let it pass. "Yes, and she's my handful."

"I'm really happy for you." Phoebe took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I have always been proud of you, Katie. I know sometimes I act like a brat, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you, and everything you've done, both for your crew and for this family."

Kathryn looked at her in surprise, completely unprepared for the turn in the conversation. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Wordlessly, Phoebe walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. It was brief, but they both had tears in their eyes when it ended.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with anything!" The youngest Janeway pointed out. "I'm still going to tell you when you're being a dork."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Her big sister smiled.

Gretchen and Seven joined them at that moment, both of them carrying platters full of food for the evening meal. They gathered around the table and Kathryn filled all their wineglasses from a bottle of her prized merlot before raising her own in a toast. "To our family."

Gretchen raised her glass up and clinked it merrily against Kathryn's. "May it continue to grow." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Seven stared at her lover, wondering why she suddenly looked like a small animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. She would have to ask her about it later. She raised her own glass. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Phoebe and Gretchen. There is no place in the galaxy that I would rather be."

"The name's Mom, Annika." The eldest Janeway smiled brilliantly. "Get used to it."

* * *

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in the command seat of Voyager, her heart heavy with the bittersweet feel of the moment. All around her, there were familiar faces. Tom was at the helm, B'Elanna was at the engineering station, Tuvok was at security, Harry was at communications and Seven was at the aft science console. The Doctor stood a few feet behind her and even Chakotay was there, sitting in his own chair, a faraway look on his face as he stared straight ahead.

This was to be Voyagers last flight and every one of her crew had shown up to witness it.

They flew low over the Golden Gate Bridge, fireworks exploding all around them. As they reached their destination, Tom brought the ship to a halt, hovering above the Presidio gracefully.

"Condition Blue, Mr. Paris."

"Aye, Captain." Tom smiled, knowing that was the title she would want used for this event. "Landing gear extended."

Janeway sighed. "Take us down."

Voyager floated effortlessly downwards until her struts impacted the hard earth, the ship settling finally onto its permanent home.

"All stop." Janeway said quietly. "Shut her down, Tom."

Every spine was straight and every eye tearful as the hum of Voyager's engines died away for the final time.

Standing, Admiral Janeway stepped forward, accepting a glass of champagne from Harry Kim.

"Almost eight years ago, I took command of Voyager. She was my first vessel, and I loved her from the minute I saw her, glimmering in dry dock at the Utopia Planetia ship yards. Our first mission… well, it went a little longer than anyone anticipated." Everyone laughed. "During those long lost years, Voyager became more to us than just a ship. She became a living, breathing member of the crew. She was the skin that held our community together, she was the armor that protected us from our enemies, and she was the salvation that delivered us home to our families. I can think of no better tribute to her than to make her a piece of living history, so that every individual may admire and learn from her."

Seven smiled at her gently.

Kathryn raised her champagne flute, looking up. "You did us proud, my friend. You will always be a part of us." She took a drink quickly, trying to hide the catch in her voice. "We will never forget you."

Cheering began throughout the ship, all of which was broadcast around the world from the video stations on every deck.

Admiral Paris and Admiral Neyechev stepped forward, each of them shaking her hand before turning to congratulate the rest of her crew.

There was to be a huge reception at Fleet headquarters, one which Kathryn knew she would be required to attend, but all she really wanted at that moment was to curl up in Seven's arms and cry. Two months from now, Voyager would open its doors to the public and the whole world would be able to set foot onto her decks and imagine what it had been like, lost out there in the Delta Quadrant.

What they would never be able to imagine, was how much the ship meant to its crew, how much it represented a home to the one hundred and forty seven people who had been ready to live out their lives on her.

She watched as people began to disembark for the last time. Taking Admiral Paris by the arm, she whispered, "Give me minute here."

He nodded silently and followed the rest out, leaving only Kathryn and Seven behind.

The admiral moved slowly across the bridge before entering her ready room, followed by her fiancé. She ran her hands along the edge of the desk, before stepping up to the windows to stare out them one final time. "The view is different." She choked on the words. "But it feels the same."

Seven came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "It will always be our home."

Kathryn sighed heavily before turning in the embrace to kiss her gently. "You will always be my home." She took the Borg by the hand. "Come on let's go to the reception before they send out a search party."

As they headed for the turbo lift, Seven hung back and Janeway turned to look at her questioningly. She watched as the Borg climbed the steps to stand behind the command chairs.

Laying one hand on the console, she looked around the bridge and whispered, "Thank you."

The End (Sorta)

What Comes After… Part III – 'A Very Special Woman' Coming Soon to a Forum Near You.


	3. A Very Special Woman Part 1

_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"A Very Special Woman"**

**What Comes After… Part III**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

December 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them! ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts a romantic relationship between two women. Some scenes may be graphic but lovingly so. If this bothers you then please let me know and I will send you a detailed diagram of how to pull your head out of your ass. If you are under 18 then take a girl to your prom… I guarantee you won't regret it! If this is illegal where you live then you really need to stop assuming that everyone else is going to vote so you don't need to.

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky for uniting the hyphen and semi colon factions against me, as well as to Andrea and Anne for beating the beta bush.

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**The sketch of Seven is a homage re-work by my Chief Engineer of an incredible charcoal on paper drawing called "Afternoon Light" by one of my favorite artists, Rene Porter. No copyright infringement was intended and there was no momentary gain from its use. As such I ask that you _please do not post it_ anywhere else as it was created simply as a visual for this story. If you would like to see the original and the rest of her incredible artwork, you can by going here: /.

This one is for Ky, for the research and the name. (It's pronounced ky-tane btw.)(Oh and if you take exception with my explanation of the ship, sue me. You can find me in the book under "Ass, Kiss My.")(Damn it Jim, I'm a writer, not an engineer!)

No plastic cake toppers were harmed during the writing of this story but they, and several others we won't mention, did get licked clean.

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

_**Love is composed of a single soul **_

_**inhabiting two bodies.**_

_**  
**__** -Aristotle**_

**Chapter One: A Night To Remember**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway straightened the jacket on her dress whites, smoothing down the lapels as she checked the time again. "Annika!" She called up the stairs. "It's 19:45 hours!! We have to be there in fifteen minutes!"

"Kathryn," Gretchen admonished. "Give the woman time. She wants to look her best for you, you know."

"Yeah, sis." Phoebe winked at her. "If you hadn't insisted everyone wear their original uniforms for _Voyager_'s last flight we'd already be at the reception!"

Janeway rolled her eyes. "I know. I just thought it would feel more… fittingif we dressed the way we did for the entire voyage home." She looked at her mother and sister with appreciation. Gretchen Janeway looked very stylish in a black evening gown with a modestly cut high neckline, her hair swept up and back into a gentle bun. Phoebe looked rakish in a tuxedo jacket, complete with cummerbund and bow tie, finished off with a black miniskirt and knee high boots. Her hair was pulled back at the sides with silver combs and left hanging long down her back.

She had to admit; the Janeway women cut an elegant picture tonight.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she watched Phoebe's eyes go wide and her mother smile gently. Following their line of vision, she looked up the stairs and felt her heart stop dead in her chest.

Seven of Nine stood at the upper landing, looking like a vision in silver and gold. She wore a low cut, strapless gown of shimmering sunlight that was painted onto her every curve. It flared out at the knees, creating a small train that flowed down the staircase as she descended. Her hair was down, one side pulled back with a gold and silver comb while the other side was free to caress the alabaster skin of her face. Her eyes flashed fire and her full, dark red lips were curved into a deliciously wicked smile. "Has the expenditure of the time required been adequately accounted for?" She asked playfully.

"Nuh…" Kathryn felt as though she had swallowed her tongue. She flushed red when she heard Phoebe begin to laugh behind her.

"Nice, Katie. You really know how to sweet talk a woman." Her little sister teased.

The Admiral threw her sister a venomous look before centering her attention on the beauty standing before her. "You are radiant." She breathed. "There are no other words to express how you look tonight."

Seven smiled shyly, overwhelmed by the adoration in her lover's eyes. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly down the Admiral's jacket. "You look very handsome in your dress whites, Kathryn."

The barest whisper of a memory from their vid messages coalesced in Janeway's mind, causing her to grin. Leaning up, she captured the Borg's lips in a gently loving kiss.

"Ahem." Phoebe cleared her throat. "If you two are done drooling all over the carpet, we should probably get going."

Seven tore her gaze away from her beloved to glance at the other two women. "You both look very pleasing."

"Thank you, dear." Gretchen placed an arm around her shoulders. "You look lovely yourself."

"Lovely?" The youngest Janeway snorted. "You're going to have to have a security detail follow her around, Katie."

"I might at that." Kathryn laughed. Reaching out, she took Seven's hand and led them all to the hover-car waiting for them at the curb.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom at Starfleet Headquarters was filled to overflowing. In addition to the officers whose attendance was required, every other member of Starfleet that could wrangle a ticket was present. It wasn't everyday you got to see a fairly new vessel receive a vaunted place in the history books. It was also the first chance most of the Fleet had to get close to the larger than life people that comprised the _Voyager_ crew.

Even now, most eyes were scanning the crowd and watching the door, waiting for the entrance of the one officer most notably absent, the Captain of _Voyager_ herself.

The wait proved to be well worth it.

At exactly 20:00 hours, the entire hall went silent as the doors opened to admit Admiral Janeway and her entourage. Seven's arm was tucked gracefully into hers and her mother and sister walked proudly behind them. The silence continued for a few moments longer as all those present took in the sight of the four gorgeous women winding their way to the center of the room. As they reached the table of honor, however, it was shattered by a loud chorus of clapping, shouting and cheering.

Admiral Janeway stopped and raised her hands, her trademark lopsided grin on her face as she called out, "As you were… before you sprain something!" She glanced across their table to wink at Harry Kim who had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ready, love?" She whispered to Seven. "Because here we go."

They were immediately beset upon by well-wishers, many of whom wanted holo-images taken and some who even wanted autographs. The Borg smiled and stepped back slightly to stand beside Phoebe and watch the Admiral work her magic. She was all charm and grace, paying attention to anyone and everyone who stepped up to her until, finally, the crowds realized it was enough and they settled back to allow the four to sit and catch their breath.

Kathryn pulled out a chair for her mother, and then for Seven, smirking at Phoebe as she left her to fend for herself. She nodded around the table at the beloved faces of the people who she would always consider her crew. Tom and B'Elanna sat side by side, with Miral on her daddy's lap. Next to them, Harry Kim, then Tuvok and his wife T'Pel, then the Doctor, followed by Ensign Wildman and Naomi, who looked overwhelmed to be sitting at the Admiral's Table. There was an empty chair immediately to her left, presumably for her First Officer, but Chakotay was nowhere to be seen. She found that she wasn't overly disappointed by his absence.

"So, Admiral," B'Elanna grinned at her. "Looks like you're a living legend."

Janeway rolled her eyes slightly. "Until the next great thing comes along."

"Looks like the next great thing came right along with you." Tom smirked at the throngs of men and women who milled about their table, all of them casting quick glances towards Seven. "I think the only thing keeping them at bay is the fact that she walked in on your arm."

"And that is where I shall remain." The Borg smiled pleasantly; unaware of the hearts that broke all around her as she did so.

As the lights went down, those left standing scurried for their seats as the tribute began. The Doctor was in his element, pointing out every holo-image of his that was included in the slide show being displayed on the large view screen overhead. The crew of _Voyager_ laughed, groaned and was moved to tears depending on the scenes being shown. It was seven years of their lives, condensed into a forty-five minute presentation.

And it was a spectacle that none of them would ever forget.

When the lights came back up, Admiral Paris stood beneath the view screen. He smiled at the crowd as his voice boomed out across the ballroom. "Seven and a half years ago, we thought we had lost _Voyager_. We mourned her and her crew, never knowing that they were alive and struggling to get back home. We should have known better. We should have been aware that with Captain Kathryn Janeway on the bridge, we would see our family and friends again." The crowd began to cheer and he raised his hands, motioning them to quiet down. "It is my great honor to officially welcome _Voyager_ and her crew home, and to announce her commemoration as a Global Monument to honor, dignity, perseverance and good old fashioned Starfleet stubbornness. You did us proud!"

Everyone at the Admiral's table raised their glasses and the rest of those in attendance followed suit.

"Now," Paris smiled broadly. "Since Admiral Janeway has declined to speak, stating that this occasion is a celebration for all of Starfleet, not just her crew, I invite you all to eat, drink and dance. Have a great night!"

Gretchen looked at her daughter. "How did you get out of speaking?"

Kathryn smiled. "It's a reception, not a ceremony. I think they considered themselves lucky I spoke when we landlocked the ship." She sighed. "They gave out the medals and the commendations months ago. Tonight is about showing the new face of Starfleet; all we have to do is sit here and look pretty." She smiled softly at her fiancé. "Something you do remarkably well."

She flushed when she realized she had said that in front of the entire table but aside from a few well-intentioned snickers, her crew had the good grace to simply smile and carry on with their conversations.

Dinner consisted of filet mignon and lobster tails, the latter of which Seven refused to even touch and their glasses were kept full of champagne with harder beverages being served from the open bar at one end of the room. When the music began, Phoebe was quick to point out that everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

With a deep sigh, Kathryn stood and extended a hand gallantly to Seven. "May I have this dance?"

The younger woman smiled and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor where they waltzed together with such looks of devotion on their faces that it left no doubt in anyone's mind as to who exactly belonged to whom. They remained until the floor filled up with other couples and then quietly moved back towards their own table. Halfway there, Seven excused herself and Janeway continued back alone.

"Where'd Seven go?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure. She said she wanted to say hello to someone. Ahh, here she comes now." The Admiral placed her hand over her mouth to hide her smile when she saw the person that Annika was leading towards them.

"Gretchen, Phoebe, I would like to introduce you to Tal Celes. Celes assisted me in the Astrometrics lab. Celes this is the Admiral's mother and her sister."

Gretchen rose gracefully to shake hands with the young Bajoran, who then turned to face Phoebe, who had also risen. Celes looked up at the taller woman, taking in the flowing red hair and the soft grey eyes before blurting out, "Prophets! You're Seven and Janeway combined!" It took her a moment to realize that she had said it out loud. She blushed bright red and excused herself, quickly heading to the bar where she ordered a shot of anything strong enough to knock some sense back into her.

The Admiral broke into laughter at her younger sister's look of bemusement.

Seven ignored her, leaning in close to Phoebe to state quite clearly, "I believe she considers you to be a 'betty'."

Phoebe groaned. "I need a drink. C'mon, Katie. Keep me company."

Kathryn squeezed Seven's hand quickly and then fell into step with her sister. "So what do you want to know?" She asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think I want to know anything?"

"Because I recognize that look in your eyes."

"Alright, let's just say I'm curious. What made Seven pick her?"

"She's a lovely girl?" Janeway shrugged. "Grade three senior analyst on _Voyager_, has since received a promotion to Ensign planet side. She has a good heart, she's very loyal… why are we talking about this?" Kathryn gave her sister a pointed look. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

The Admiral's voice trailed off as her attention was drawn to the bar. At the end of the long table she saw her former First Officer watching Seven intently. The Borg did not seem to notice but Kathryn felt her anger rising at the possessive look in his eyes. She started when she felt a hand on her arm. Glancing over, she saw her sister smiling at her gently.

"Don't worry about him, Katie. Seven is with _you, _remember?"

Janeway nodded slowly, trying to reign in her ire. "I know. I just can't believe the unmitigated gall of the man. To stand there and stare at her like a petulant child who's had a toy taken away from him before he was done playing with it. After what he did to her…"

Phoebe took her hand and pulled her into a quiet corner. "Ok, Mom's not around and Seven is busy talking to Harry Kim. Why don't you tell me what really happened between them?"

Kathryn sighed. "He hit her, Pheebs."

"What?" The younger woman's eyes went wide. "When?"

"When she told him she was leaving him to be with me. That was why she left for Earth so suddenly. That was why she was out there all alone when The Mark took her." She noticed Admiral Paris motioning her over to a group across from them. "I need to go rub elbows. I'll be back. Do _not_ tell Mom, Phoebe."

Her sister nodded absently. She watched Chakotay as he noticed Kathryn move away. Squaring his shoulders, he headed in Seven's direction. Moving quickly, she placed herself in his path, bumping into him forcefully. She raised her hand as though to wave it in apology and managed to catch the bottom of his glass, upending it into his chest. The red punch spilled down the front of his dress whites, causing a very noticeable stain across both of his lapels.

Phoebe turned cold eyes on the man, but her voice was light and friendly. "I'm so sorry, Commander. People really should watch where they put their _hands_."

The comment hit its mark, causing him to grit his teeth in anger as he flushed bright red. Mumbling a response, he headed for the exit. She watched him go, a small smirk on her face.

"That looked…satisfying."

Phoebe turned around quickly, her face reddening when she saw Tal Celes standing behind her. "Oh… yeah, uh… we had a little accident."

"Accident?" The Bajoran smiled shyly, the ridges on her nose crinkling in the most adorable way.

"All right." Phoebe smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it wasn't _totally_ an accident. But it did have the desired effect. Promise not to tell the Admiral?"

"It would be against Starfleet Regulations to withhold information from a superior officer." Celes teased. "But… I guess I don't have to offer any information that isn't specifically asked for."

The tall redhead laughed, surprised at the Bajoran's playfulness. It was very subtle, but it was there. She took in the deep chocolate colored eyes, the cute little upturned nose and the long reddish auburn hair that fell around the smaller woman's delicate features. _Damn,_ she thought_, three cheers for the Borg's taste in women._ Smiling, she took Celes lightly by the arm. "How about you let me buy you a drink?"

The Bajoran allowed herself to be led to the bar where she ordered a glass of merlot. Phoebe got herself a scotch and soda and then smiled. "So I hear congratulations are in order, Ensign."

Celes blushed. "Yeah, I'm sure your sister had a good deal to do with it, but at least they've stationed me planet side, permanent assignment to admin at Fleet Headquarters."

"Oh?" Phoebe looked surprised. "No wander lust for you?"

"Oh no." The smaller woman laughed. "I've done my ship duty. I'm content to stay right here on Earth."

"A woman after my own heart." She smiled at the light flush that crept into the smaller woman's cheeks.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm an artist. I have an exhibit going on right now at the Brisbois Gallery in Paris."

"Wow." Celes looked at her in admiration. "I'd love to see your work sometime."

Phoebe choked slightly, a horrible pick up line flitting through her thoughts. "I'm sure that can be arranged." She saw Kathryn waving at them. "C'mon, I think we're being summoned."

She placed her hand in the small of the Bajoran's back as they headed to the Admiral's table, steering her into Chakotay's empty chair as she took her own.

Kathryn looked over at Seven and took her hand. "We wanted to invite all of you to a dinner party at my mother's house tomorrow night. Let's say 19:00 hours? It will be casual so no uniforms."

"What can we bring?" B'Elanna smiled knowingly at the two women, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Just yourselves, and bring Miral. I'm sure she'd love the snow."

Gretchen leaned across the table to place her hand on Celes' arm. "You must come as well, dear."

The Bajoran smiled shyly but nodded. "I'd be honored."

Phoebe felt a moments panic and then flushed when Kathryn threw her a roguish wink. She glared at her big sister silently, ignoring the soft chuckle she earned in response.

Everyone around the table gave their assurances that they would be in attendance and, as the party wound down, they began to take their leave.

Kathryn offered Seven her arm to escort her out. "We're going to stay here in town tonight, Mom. We'll be out at the farm in the morning. I'll get you and Pheebs an escort back to the transport station."

"Thank you, Kathryn." Her mother stood. "Can we offer you a ride to the station, Celes?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mrs. Janeway."

"You can just call me Gretchen, dear." She took the Bajoran by the arm and led her away, chatting with her as they went. Phoebe sighed and shook her head as she hurried to catch up with them.

* * *

Kathryn and Seven were both quiet during the ride home, each lost in their own thoughts, small, matching smiles on their faces. When they were safely locked behind the door of their home, the Admiral turned into the welcoming arms of her lover with a sigh.

"Kathryn," Seven ran her hands down the back of the immaculate uniform. "Everything will be fine."

Janeway smiled into the long elegant neck. "You're here with me; we're engaged, soon to be married. What more could I want?"

"A vessel." The Borg replied calmly. "You will acquire one."

"Mmm." The Admiral's lips found the pulse beating in her throat.

Seven smiled. "Should I speculate as to the purpose behind our remaining in the city this evening?"

"I have had to sit next to you, looking like this, all night. There is no way I could be expected to be quiet. All I've been able to think about is what you have on under this dress."

Smiling, the blonde took her hand and led her up the stairs. Closing the bedroom door behind them, she stood, trembling, as Kathryn ran small, loving hands across her shoulders and down her arms. Sliding a hand behind the Borg's neck, she pulled gently, bringing the full lips down to catch them in a powerful kiss, her tongue sliding between them to taste the champagne flavored recesses of her mouth. Dropping her fingers, she found the zipper hidden in the back of the gown and pulled it down, slipping her hands inside to peel the garment off the voluptuous curves of her partner.

The dress fell away, leaving six feet of perfect pale skin shimmering in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Nothing…" Kathryn breathed with a smile.

"There was no space for anything other than myself." Seven stepped out of her sandals as her fingers opened the Admiral's jacket, her fingertips grazing over the already erect nipples as she pushed it off the smaller woman's shoulders and onto the floor. She had to focus on her breathing as Kathryn's hands roamed across her hips to cup her buttocks. "Let me… finish." She panted as she felt the small quick fingers slide down the crease to brush over her puckered orifice.

"I can't wait that long." Janeway turned her and pushed her back onto the bed. Wearing her dress shirt and slacks, she climbed on top of the younger woman, pressing her back into the bed as her lips traveled down her chest to take one swollen nipple between her teeth. "I need to taste you…now." She growled.

Seven gasped, her thighs falling open as Kathryn kissed her way down the Borg's stomach, stopping only to lick lightly between the bands of her implants before nuzzling her face in the blonde thatch of hair between her legs. Seven was already wet, her scent pervasive, and Kathryn lost herself in it. For a moment, she merely lay with her cheek against the Borg's thigh, breathing in deeply. Then she lifted the glorious weight of those long, slender legs over her shoulders and buried her face between them. Grabbing onto Seven's hips, she pulled forward roughly, holding them firmly as her tongue and teeth found the swollen ridge of her desire. Drawing it into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it, sucking on it hard as Seven shivered above her. Bringing her hand up, she played in the wetness surrounding the blonde's opening, teasing her mercilessly by only inserting the tip of her fingers before pulling them back out to play outside yet again.

"Kathryn…" Seven begged. "Please…."

"Talk to me." Janeway commanded. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to touch me…"

"How do you want me to touch you?"

"I want…." She could hear Seven swallow. "I want you inside me. I want…"

"You want…" Her tongue never stopped moving, never stopped teasing.

"I want you to take me… hard. Now… please, Kathryn… please…"

Smiling wickedly, she slid two fingers deep inside the wet channel, moaning when muscles clutched at them with smooth velvet strength. She thrust slowly at first, reveling in the small whimpers from the woman she adored. Then she quickened her pace, keeping time with the wildly undulating hips as her tongue danced over the engorged bundle of nerves she held firmly between her lips.

"How does that feel?" She bent her fingers deep inside as she trilled her tongue across the little bud."

"It feels….so good…." The Borg's hands wrapped into her hair pulling Kathryn's head more tightly against her.

"More…" Janeway whispered. "I want to hear more…"

"Faster…" The blonde whimpered. "Harder…"

Kathryn shifted slightly, angling her body to put more force behind her thrusting fingers. "Like this?"

"Yesssss…."

"Say my name…"

"Kath… ryn…"

"Again…" She suckled harder, reaching deep inside to find the elusive spot that drove Seven crazy.

"Kathryn…oh…Kathryn….OH…"

"You know what I want to hear…" She growled.

"CAPTAIN!" Seven cried out, her back arching off the bed as her lover thrust into her with abandon. "Oh, Captain… oh… My…CAPTAIN!"

The Borg began to shake wildly, her voice lost in the small grunts coming from both of them as Janeway drove her over the edge. She closed her eyes tightly, seeing only swirling light behind her eyelids as she came, hard. As the waves washed over her, she felt Kathryn pull out her fingers to catch the nectar with her tongue as it flowed out of her. Falling back, she pulled the smaller woman up to her, catching her lips in a kiss flavored with her own essence. A growl escaped her own throat as she raised one knee and slid it between the Admiral's thighs. Fumbling at her waist, she undid the buttons on her slacks and slid her fingers inside to find her lover completely drenched. Without hesitating, she slid three fingers deeply inside, watching as Kathryn threw her head back and groaned.

Using the muscles of her thigh, she increased the force of her thrusts, her other hand tangling in the fabric of the slacks to gain a better hold. Pulling roughly, she brought her thumb up to run along the swollen ridge on the outside as her fingers curled deep inside.

"Oh, An…nika…." Janeway moaned, her back arching almost painfully as the pleasure started to build within her. She gripped pale thighs between her hands as she rubbed against her, grinding into her wildly, pushing herself towards her release.

Seven's fingers found the spot they were looking for deep inside and rubbed against it mercilessly. She ground her own teeth together as Kathryn's body began to shake. Finally the small hands fell away as the Admiral threw her head back again and cried out her passion before slumping forward to rest heavily against the softly heaving breasts.

Seven withdrew her fingers from the shivering woman and pulled the blanket over them both, holding her close as the passion subsided. With a small smile, she listened as her lover's breathing evened out.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, holding her heart within her arms.

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Most Important Meal of the Day**

Kathryn cracked one eye open, sighing happily as she stretched against the warm form beneath her. Looking down, she saw clear blue eyes full of love and humor looking back at her. "Good morning, love." She kissed Seven softly.

"I concur." The Borg tightened her arms around the smaller woman.

It took a moment for Janeway to realize she was still mostly clothed and being held tightly against the entirely nude form of her lover. "I guess I was a little anxious last night."

"Perhaps a little."

"Is that a complaint?"

"No, Captain." Seven whispered, loving the light flush that crept into Kathryn's cheeks. "I have often considered the image of you achieving orgasm while still attired in your uniform. It is one I have always found most gratifying."

"Really?" Janeway smiled. "I must admit the thought had entered my mind too."

"But did your thoughts include the utilization of your ready room desk?"

"The desk, the couch, against the railing…"

Seven's eyebrows shot up. "Elaborate."

Kathryn blushed to the roots of her hair. "Another time. Right now I could use a shower and some breakfast." She climbed out of bed, pulling the younger woman up with her.

"So long as the events do not occur in that order." At the Admiral's questioning glance Seven wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her cheek. "I enjoy the way I smell on your skin."

"Oh." Janeway swallowed, feeling her heart rate increase. "Well, then… shower later."

The Borg smiled as she pulled on a light robe and watched her lover take off her dress whites and slip into her own robe. Taking her by the hand, she led her down to the kitchen to press her firmly into a chair before making her a cup of coffee. "What would you like to eat this morning, Kathryn?"

The smaller woman sat her coffee cup down and proceeded to stretch, raising her arms over her head and groaning in pleasure as she felt her muscles loosen. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Seven watched the spectacle before her, noting the way the robe pulled up to show off a firm expanse of thigh. Stepping away from the replicator, she picked up the Admiral's coffee mug and set it down on the counter, out of arms reach.

"Annika?"

The Borg did not respond as she grabbed the front of Kathryn's robe and pulled her out of the chair to press her backwards against the kitchen table. "Whatever I want?" She repeated.

The Admiral nodded, losing her voice in the look of desire leveled at her from her lover's steady blue eyes.

"I want what I was denied last night." She brought her lips down to press against Janeway's, her mouth opening to taste the lips beneath hers. She continued to press backwards until the smaller woman was forced to slide onto the table top. The Borg reached out and pulled the robe from the slender shoulders she loved so much before pushing her back into a reclining position. She pulled a chair over and sat at the table as though she were about to have breakfast and Janeway stifled a small snicker at the image.

But Seven wasn't laughing. Her eyes had taken on a slightly dazed expression as she reached out with both hands and covered the smaller woman's breasts, her palms brushing lightly across the nipples before catching them between her fingers.

Kathryn whimpered and laid her head against the table, her back arching into the touch as the Borg's fingers began to fondle her more firmly. Lowering her head, Seven kissed the inside of her knee, biting lightly as she made her way up one smooth thigh before switching to the other side to offer the same treatment. The scent of musk was strong, heady, as much from the previous nights exertions as this mornings and the younger woman felt herself getting lost in it.

When her nose finally nuzzled into the curly auburn hair between her lover's legs, she felt slightly light headed, her blood pounding so hard in her veins that she could feel it throb under her skin. "My Kathryn…" She whispered as her lips parted and her tongue trailed across the swollen ridge of Janeway's sex. She played her lips around it, humming softly to herself as her chin became wet against the hot opening further down.

Janeway tried to breathe as the vibrations from the Borg's vocal cords traveled down her tongue and onto the swollen bundle of nerves she was sucking steadily. As much as she loved to tease Seven about her musical proclivities while they made love, the sensations it evoked were unlike any other she had ever experienced. When the younger woman pulled one hand from her breasts to slide three fingers inside of her, the pleasure was so intense she cried out loudly, her words no more than guttural utterances lost in the sounds of her lover's moistly moving mouth and tongue. The fingers curved deep inside and she raised herself on her elbows, using the leverage to push back against the thrusting hand, grinding herself into the lips that were driving her out of control.

Shaking, Kathryn felt herself beginning to peak and her hands tangled into the golden blonde mane between her legs, holding Seven's head firmly against her as she began to shudder violently. "Oh dear sweet Jesus….Annika!" She couldn't hear her own voice as her climax exploded, the blood rushing through her veins drowning out the sounds of pleasure coming from the Borg as she lapped at the juices flowing through her fingers. "Yes…YES!"

She collapsed back onto the table, breathing heavily as she fought to stay conscious, fully aware that, while Seven had removed her fingers, she remained where she was, drinking every last drop of the essence from between her legs before she sat up and smiled. Kathryn watched breathlessly as the younger woman wiped her fingers across her chin and then slid them into her mouth.

"Oh dear God." She croaked. "You will be the death of me."

"On the contrary," Seven smirked, looking entirely too pleased with herself. "My research has shown that making love is an excellent form of exercise and I intend to see that you stay physically fit, Kathryn."

"I think that is one exercise regimen we don't need to clear with the Doctor." Janeway said dryly. "Now that I've fed you, are you going to feed me?"

"Yes." The blonde rose and went back to the replicator, programming in a western omelet for Kathryn and a small stack of pancakes for herself. When she brought them back to the table the older woman quirked one eyebrow at her choice of food.

"Carbohydrates." Seven flushed a lovely shade of pink. "I have found that where you are concerned, it is prudent to 'keep my strength up'."

They ate breakfast together holding hands, talking about the announcement they had in store for their friends that evening. When the meal was done and the dishes cleared away, Seven finally allowed Kathryn to take a shower, after one last deeply inhaled breath against her cheek.

* * *

"Mom! We're here!" Kathryn called out as they walked into the farmhouse. She took Seven's jacket and hung it next to hers on the coat rack. Looking back at her lover, she couldn't help but smile.

The younger woman had stood for several minutes letting the snow fall onto her upturned face. Now the flakes had melted in the warmth of the house and her cheeks were bright red, covered with a light sheen of water. She took the beloved face between her palms and used her thumbs to wipe away the moisture before pulling her head down for a gentle kiss.

"Well," Gretchen laughed softly. "I see the cold hasn't done much to dampen your ardor, Kathryn."

The Admiral blushed and released Seven, walking over to her mother to wrap her up in a hug. "Hi Mom."

Gretchen returned the hug and then offered the same to Seven, who complied with a soft smile. "Hello… Mom."

"Come on into the kitchen you two. We have some food to prepare."

They followed Gretchen into the brightly lit kitchen, both of them stopping short when they realized the room was already occupied.

"Tal Celes." Seven raised one eyebrow. "You have arrived ahead of schedule."

The Bajoran smiled, setting down the knife she was using to peel potatoes to stand at attention in front of the Admiral.

"At ease, Celes." Kathryn smiled. "At least for tonight."

The eldest Janeway smiled. "Celes was nice enough to come early and offer to help with dinner. Did you know she could cook, Kathryn?"

The last remark was made rather pointedly and the Admiral was hard pressed not to roll her eyes. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's in the den." Celes piped in then blushed slightly. "She got a call from her gallery in Paris."

"Ahh." Kathryn tried to hide her smile. "What's going on with the showing?"

"I'm not sure," Gretchen checked a pot on the stove. "But she's been yelling for the last twenty minutes."

"I wasn't yelling!" Phoebe strode into the kitchen, her color high. "I was speaking emphatically."

"Of course dear." Her mother patted her gently on the shoulder. "Why don't you help Celes with the potatoes?"

"Fine." Phoebe picked up a knife and began to vigorously strip the vegetable of its outer skin.

Celes laughed and gently grabbed her wrist. "You're losing more potato than you're keeping, Phoebe." She turned the knife and showed her how to slide it across the spud, taking off only the thin outer layer, not noticing the redhead's flustered expression at her touch. "There, you just need to be gentler with your hand movements."

"Yeah, Pheebs," Kathryn turned away slightly to hide her amused expression. "Gentle hands are important."

Seven snorted softly, causing a slight flush to creep into the Admiral's cheeks. "How may I assist in the food preparation?"

"Well, the turkey is already in the oven so you can make the salad." Gretchen pointed to a pile of vegetables draining in the sink. "Then you can help me with the chocolate fudge torts we're having for desert."

Kathryn dipped her finger into the bowl of fudge batter, closing her eyes in appreciation as she slipped it into her mouth. "What can I do?"

All four of the woman looked at her and said in unison, "You can set the table."

"I see you have informed Celes of Kathryn's culinary expertise." Seven's lips curled into a faint smile.

The Admiral grumbled her way into the other room, ignoring the laughter emanating from the kitchen as she pulled her mother's best china from its cabinet. She spent an hour making sure every place setting was just right, only looking up when Seven entered the room to hand her a vase of water and a bouquet of flowers.

"Your mother has requested that you arrange this dying vegetation in an appealing manner at the center of the table." She set the items down, only to have Kathryn grab her hand and pull her into an embrace. "I have much work to do."

"Too much to offer me a kiss? Don't I get a reward for setting such a beautiful table?"

"I was unaware you required my feedback on your place setting skills." The Borg smirked but dropped her head to kiss the eager lips softly. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against Kathryn's. "What is your opinion of the current situation between your sister and Tal Celes?"

Kathryn grinned. "I think Phoebe looks like she's about to climb out of her skin."

"An interesting allegory. It is my opinion that Phoebe finds covert moments to glance at her the way you did with me my first year aboard _Voyager_."

"What are you talking about?" Janeway straightened. "I looked at you as I did any other member of my crew."

Seven quirked one eyebrow. "If that statement were true, I do believe you would have had more pressing problems than returning your ship to the Alpha Quadrant."

The Admiral poked her in the ribs playfully. "Don't you have some cooking to do?"

"Yes, Kathryn." Seven kissed her one last time and then left her to her floral arrangements.

Dinner preparations progressed nicely and at 18:00 hours most of the food was prepared and sitting under stasis dishes, all except the torts, which were waiting to be placed in the oven. The five women gathered around the kitchen table to share a cup of coffee before heading upstairs to change.

"So," Kathryn looked at her little sister. "What's the problem with your showing?"

Phoebe sighed before taking a long drink of coffee. "It's not so much a problem as it is a headache. Four of the focal pieces have sold. The showing is going so well that my manager Marie wants me to replace them so we can have a second opening at the end of next month."

"That's wonderful, honey!" Gretchen leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I would think you would be elated." Celes smiled at her brightly. "Why is there a headache?"

"Because that leaves me six weeks to come up with a new focus for the second showing, in addition to at least four new pieces all while we're trying to get these two kids married." She grumbled. "I'm not super human you know."

"I'm sure you can do it." Celes enthused. "If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Kathryn snickered and Seven kicked her lightly under the table. "I am sure you will succeed, Phoebe. What direction were you considering for the new showing?"

"I need something different. Something that hasn't been done to death."

The Borg leaned her head to one side. "I have scans of numerous stellar anomalies that were acquired while _Voyager_ was in the Delta Quadrant. I believe that you might find them inspirational."

Phoebe's eyes brightened. "Do you think Starfleet would let me have a look at them?"

"They are not classified." Seven assured her. "When I return to Starfleet headquarters to regenerate the day after tomorrow I will download them for you and bring them with me when I return."

"That's great, Seven! It could be just what I'm looking for!"

Kathryn smiled gently at the Borg, reaching out to take her hand across the top of the counter.

"Uhm…" Celes interjected. "Did someone say 'married'?"

Gretchen laughed. "Leave it to Phoebe to blurt out a surprise." She placed a hand on the Bajoran's shoulder. "I trust you can keep it a secret until the happy couple has made their announcement?"

"Of course!" She looked at the Admiral and Seven with bright eyes. "I think it's fantastic! You two are so perfect for each other."

"I agree." Kathryn kissed the hand she held in her own before standing. "I believe we should get changed. I said no uniforms tonight, Celes, so I hope you brought something else to wear."

"I did." Celes nodded. "I just need somewhere to change."

"You can use my room." Phoebe chimed in, only to glare at Kathryn's look of amusement. "Top of the stairs, first door on the right."

* * *

**Chapter Three – Together Again**

At 18:45 hours, Kathryn was dressed and waiting patiently for Seven in the living room. She wore a pair of crisply tailored black slacks and an oversized blue silk blouse tied from behind at the waist that showed off her figure nicely. She glanced up in amusement when Phoebe entered. "So… How does it feel having a naked woman in your childhood bedroom?"

Her sister paled slightly but managed to shoot back, "Seems to be a pattern among the Janeway children doesn't it?"

"Oooo… You sound a little flustered, sis. What ever could be the problem?"

"Kathryn, do not tease your sister."

The Admiral looked over as Seven entered and felt her heart swell. The Borg was wearing a slinky black dress that showed off her shoulders and the long expanse of her legs from beneath a short hem. Her hair was down and fell softly around her features, making her look very young and yet very elegant at the same time. "You look beautiful, Annika."

"I believe your opinion to be biased, but thank you." She sat down next to Kathryn. "You look lovely as well."

The warm looks that passed between them were not lost on Phoebe. "Jeez, you two, could you not undress each other with your eyes when I'm sitting right here?"

"Would you rather we do it with our hands?" Seven asked reasonably.

"Oh for the love of…" Phoebe threw her hands up, trying to will the image from her mind. "I need a glass of wine."

They followed her as she headed towards the kitchen, only to run into her back as she stood, rooted firmly in place at the bottom of the stairs. Kathryn and Seven both looked up, following Phoebe's line of sight to see Celes standing on the upper landing.

The Bajoran was radiant. Her long hair was brushed to a brightly shimmering red and left to hang free across her bare shoulders. Her dress was a deep emerald green strapless affair that clung to all the curves her Starfleet uniform hid from view. The black velvet high heeled sandals she wore were tied up the calf and Phoebe found herself following the line of her legs up to the hem of her dress which left off two inches above the knee.

"Oh." Was all the youngest Janeway could manage to say.

"Nice, Phoebe." Kathryn couldn't resist. "You really know how to sweet talk a woman."

Seven took the snickering Admiral by the arm and led her away as Celes came down the stairs to stand in front of the tall redhead. She raked her up and down with a long considering gaze, taking in the white button down shirt and tight black leather pants tucked neatly into black square heeled boots. "You look pretty 'oh' yourself." With a smile, she took Phoebe by the hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

When they entered, Gretchen took one look at the expression on her youngest daughters face and pressed a glass of wine into her hand, whispering quietly into her ear, "Breathe, Phoebe."

Phoebe took a long breath and brought the glass to her lips, downing half of it in one gulp. Once the warmth of the liquid got her heart beating again she smiled at her mother's choice of attire. "Blue jeans, Ma?"

"Well, Kathryn did say casual. Besides, all you can see at the table is my shirt anyway."

"You look very nice, Gretchen." Seven smiled. "The cream color of the silk is very appealing."

"Thank you Annika."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door chime.

"Looks like it's time to welcome our guests." Kathryn set her wine glass aside and took Seven's hand, leading her out to the foyer. Celes followed them and Phoebe brought up the rear after taking a moment to drain the rest of her glass.

Tom and B'Elanna were the first to arrive, with little Miral in tow. The child was laughing as she pulled snowflakes from her mother's hair.

The Doctor showed up next, pressing a bottle of Antirian whiskey into the Admiral's hands before he wandered off to the kitchen to give his regards to Gretchen, then Tuvok and Harry arrived together, having taken the same hover-car from the transport station. The last to arrive were Samantha and Naomi Wildman. The young Katarian girl squealed in delight and threw herself into Seven's arms.

"Naomi Wildman." The Borg hugged the girl gently. "I am pleased that you and your mother could attend."

"It's so good to see you, Seven." She grinned in joy. "I've really missed you."

"I have missed your presence as well. You have grown much." Seven untangled herself and led everyone into the living room.

"Would anyone like a glass of wine before dinner?" Kathryn offered.

"I'll take some of that whiskey the Doc brought." Tom grinned. He accepted his glass with a smile as everyone else took up the offer of merlot.

"So," B'Elanna bounced Miral on her knee. "What's with the big dinner?"

Kathryn smiled at the half Klingon woman. "Time for that later. What have you been up to?"

"I'm working at Utopia Planetia while Tom plays helmboy with some of the small battle ships." She sat her little girl on the floor where she rolled onto her back with a giggle. "I think they're trying to keep us busy until they figure out what to do with us. There's some major project going on there at the moment. Very hush hush. One whole hangar has been completely enclosed and as hard as I try they won't let me in."

"Interesting." The Admiral pursed her lips. "Sounds like something I might try to get a look at."

"I figured you'd say that." She smirked.

"How have they been keeping you occupied?" Seven asked the Doctor.

"Oh, you know Starfleet, still going through debriefings and meetings regarding the state of my being. Thanks to the Admiral, I seem to be out of the woods. At the moment they are considering my petition to become a commissioned officer."

"I'll check into the progress on that for you." Janeway nodded in his direction. "I'm sure Admiral Paris and Admiral Neyechev have the information sitting on their desks by now."

"I'd appreciate that, Kathryn. Thank you."

"What about you, Harry?"

The newly promoted Lieutenant beamed at her. "I've been assigned to the Hood as Communications officer. We'll be heading out to patrol the border zones the day after tomorrow."

"The Hood?" Janeway's eyebrows rose in respect. "That's impressive. I heard the Hood performed admirably during Operation: Return. Congratulations, Harry. You deserve it." She turned to Tuvok. "And you my old friend?"

"I have taken a sabbatical." The Vulcan's face was impassive. "I will be spending the next year with my family."

"I'm sure they're thrilled." The Admiral smiled. She was going to miss his presence but she certainly couldn't blame the man. "What about you, Sam? I heard about your husband, Greskrendtregk. I am so sorry for his loss, but from what I understand he was truly an asset to DS9 during the war."

The blonde woman looked down at her daughter, swallowing her sorrow before she replied. "Yes, they awarded him the Commendation of Valor posthumously. He was a good man I just wish Naomi had had the opportunity to know him."

Kathryn felt the sadness in the Ensign's words keenly, even as she knew they were not directed at her.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled tremulously. "At the moment, I'm between assignments. I'm on leave until Naomi and I decide what we want to do next."

Seven reached out and brushed Naomi's bangs out of her eyes. "I am certain you will find a posting that will benefit from your experience."

The Ensign smiled at her. She had been frightened by the tall, intimidating woman when she first arrived on _Voyager_. But after seeing the interaction between her daughter and the Borg, she knew in her heart that Seven was a good person. "Thank you."

"What about you Celes?" Harry had been staring at the Bajoran in frank appreciation. "What do they have you doing at Headquarters?"

"Administration." She returned his smile with slightly less enthusiasm. "As much as I appreciate the journey and the time we all spent together, my feet are happy right here on the ground."

"I heard they promoted you as well. Congratulations!"

The Bajoran nodded. "Thank you."

Gretchen appeared in the doorway to smile at the small crowd. "Well, if I can get some help to bring everything to table, dinner is ready."

"We'll help." Phoebe stood up quickly, gratified when Celes followed suit. She had been watching Lieutenant Kim attempt to flirt with the lovely redhead and found herself uncomfortable with the situation. Why she felt that way was something she wasn't quite ready to examine, however.

As the rest of the party began to drift into the dining room, Tom grabbed Harry by the arm. "Stop before you even start." The helmsman snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really need to look at the whole situation before you pick a woman to flirt with, Harry." Tom patted him on the back. "I believe the score is now Janeway – two, Kim – zero."

Harry's eyes widened and then he hung his head good-naturedly as he followed his friend to the table. The Admiral seated them as Gretchen, Phoebe and Celes brought platters of food in from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Tom's knowing look when Phoebe and Celes took their own chairs, side by side.

"I just can't win." He mumbled under his breath.

"This looks incredible, Mrs. Janeway." B'Elanna's mouth began to water as she looked from the huge stuffed turkey to the mounds of mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Well, don't wait on manners. Dig in while it's hot!" Gretchen watched with the satisfaction only a mother can feel as her food was quickly scooped onto plates and the party began to eat in earnest.

Conversation was light while they consumed the delectable meal, with the Doctor doing most of the talking as his mouth was not otherwise engaged. Soon the group was pleasantly stuffed to the point where they all groaned when the chocolate fudge torts were brought in steaming from the oven. No one declined however, choosing instead to casually consume the sweets while sipping mugs of coffee and tea.

Finally, the moment arrived and Kathryn stood, picking up her half filled glass of wine and looking around the table fondly. "To our family." The rest of the party raised their glasses and drank with her. When she did not sit back down, the group looked at her expectantly, B'Elanna with a knowing smirk on her face. "As you all know, in six weeks we will mark the six month anniversary of _Voyager_'s return to the Alpha Quadrant. Annika and I have decided that that would be a very appropriate time for a celebration of another sort as well." She reached down and took her lover's hand. "On that day, we will be solidifying our relationship with a formal marriage ceremony. We would be greatly honored if you could all be in attendance."

The party erupted as everyone stood and hugged the two women, laughing and smiling their joy for the happy couple. As the furor died down and everyone took their seats, Kathryn addressed Tom and Tuvok. "I would be very grateful if the two of you would stand with me and, seeing as how Tuvok hates these kinds of emotional events, if you could give the Best Man's speech Tom, that would please me greatly."

"Try and stop me, Admiral." Tom raised his glass as Tuvok nodded his acceptance.

Seven stood to place an arm around Kathryn's waist. "B'Elanna, Celes, I would be gratified if you would act as my 'bridesmaids'."

"You got it." The Klingon grinned and downed the rest of her wine as Celes nodded shyly.

"Phoebe," The Borg looked down at the youngest Janeway. "I would be very pleased if you would act as my Maid of Honor."

Phoebe's smile was bright and her eyes moist as she raised her glass. "Nothing would make me happier." She took a drink. "Wait, that doesn't mean I have to wear some god-awful dress does it?"

"I'm sure we'll find something tasteful, Pheebs." Kathryn assured her.

Seven turned to Naomi, who had been sitting quietly, a small pout on her face. "Naomi Wildman. You were my first friend on _Voyager_, aside from the Captain. It would please me greatly if you would agree to be the ring bearer for the ceremony."

The small girl's eyes lit up. "The ring bearer?"

"Yes. It is the most important function." The Borg gave her a very serious look. "You will be responsible for carrying the symbols of our union to the altar where we will exchange them, sealing our vows for eternity."

"Gosh," Naomi swallowed. "That _is_ big. You can count on me, Seven!"

"I never had any doubt." Seven assured her. Finally, the Borg faced the other end of the table, her expression softening slightly. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Seven?"

"I would be honored if you would be willing to 'give me away'."

Kathryn wished she had a holo-imager at that moment, because the look on the EMH's face was all it would ever take to prove the man was sentient.

"Well," He coughed slightly, which Seven thought was an interesting affectation. "I would also be very honored to do so."

"Then it's all settled." Kathryn grinned. "You all have six weeks to figure out the perfect wedding gift for a Borg and her Admiral."

The party continued for another hour or so and then began to break up as people headed home. Celes volunteered to stay and help clean up and between the five women the work went very quickly.

They all gathered around the fire place for a last glass of the vibrant purple whiskey before calling it a night.

"I need to go back to Headquarters in the morning." Kathryn sighed, taking a small sip of the strong liquor, allowing it to roll around in her mouth before swallowing it.

"Me too." Celes tried not to choke on her own drink, earning a teasing smile from Phoebe.

"I need to get started on some new sketches." Phoebe hung her head in mock defeat. "You know this whole artist thing is starting to feel like a job."

Gretchen laughed at her youngest child. "I'm sure you'll survive." She turned to Seven. "So I guess it's you and me tomorrow Annika. I'd like to show you the church where Edward and I were married. I think it would be fitting if you two were wed there as well. I also have a friend who runs a wonderful little catering company. We can stop by her office and go over some menus."

"That would be most agreeable, Mom." She glanced at her fiancé. "But would you not prefer to have input on these decisions as well Kathryn?"

"Hmm?" The Admiral had only been half listening, her thoughts on other things as she watched the firelight dance in Seven's eyes. "I'm sure whatever the two of you decide will be perfect." She smiled reassuringly. "I have a lot of loose ends to tie up at Fleet headquarters before I can take another month of leave. In fact, if you will excuse me, I noticed a message that came through earlier from Admiral Paris. I should go and check it. I'll see you upstairs, Annika. Goodnight, everyone."

Gretchen watched her go, a slightly amused look on her face. "She brings it on herself." She said softly, confusing Seven.

"Well," Celes stood. "It's getting late. I should get going."

Phoebe jumped up. "I'll take you back to the transport station."

The Bajoran smiled. "Thanks. Let me just go grab my bag." When she came back down, they headed out the door with Phoebe ignoring the knowing looks on the other women's faces.

* * *

They settled into the hover-car, both of them riding in silence as Phoebe searched for something to say.

"So," She began. "What part of Fleet headquarters do you work in?"

"The main offices. I'm assigned to Admiral Stewart in Logistics."

"Do you ever get days off?"

Celes smiled at the slight flush that crept into Phoebe's cheeks. "Two a week. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Do you work out of your mother's house?"

The redhead nodded. "I have a small studio set up there. It's where I'll be doing most of my work for now, especially with the wedding coming up. Why?"

"Just curious." The Bajoran gave her a playful grin.

The ride was over all too quickly and Phoebe watched as the lithe young woman slid out the door of the small craft. Celes stuck her head back in for a moment to flash a brilliant smile at the flustered redhead.

"I had a wonderful time, Phoebe."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Seven was tucked into bed when Kathryn finally joined her some time later. She stripped out of her clothes and slid between the sheets to be welcomed into strong loving arms.

"What did Admiral Paris wish to speak with you about?"

"I'm still not exactly sure." Kathryn frowned.

"It was a lengthy communication for you to come away from with no definitive information."

"I agree."

"So it is classified." Seven tightened her arms, drawing the smaller woman closer, reveling in the warmth of her body.

"Apparently so." Janeway sighed and closed her eyes, the excitement from the day finally catching up with her.

"Sleep now. I am sure all things will be made clear tomorrow." The Borg waited until Kathryn's breathing evened out and then closed her own eyes, content with the world as it was for that moment.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Hyperion**

Seven of Nine, still damp from the shower, stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror thinking that her lips looked slightly swollen. She brought her fingers up to touch them, enjoying the slight ache that Kathryn had left in the wake of her lengthy goodbye that morning.

The Admiral had woken her slightly before dawn and they had spent over an hour lying in bed, their lips locked together in a series of searing kisses that had left her breathless. She hadn't wanted it to stop and it had taken all of her resolve to say goodbye when it was time for her lover to head off to the transport station.

She leaned her head to one side, scrutinizing the ocular implant that made up part of her left eye, before trailing her fingertips down her cheek to touch the silver starburst embedded below her right ear.

It was a wonder to her that Kathryn could love her, despite her imperfections. The fact that the incredibly strong and beautiful woman also wanted to marry her, that was something that was beyond even her formidable comprehension.

With a sigh, she slipped into her robe and went back to the bedroom where she pulled out what Kathryn referred to as 'comfort clothes'. They consisted of a pair of well washed blue jeans and a soft white, button down shirt. She didn't bother to put anything on her feet before she headed down to the kitchen.

Gretchen's smile of greeting faded when she took in the look on Seven's face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She placed a comforting arm across the Borg's shoulders and led her over to a stool before pouring her a cup of tea.

"I am unsure what has affected my mood." Seven shrugged helplessly. "I feel…"

"Lost?" Gretchen smiled at her gently. "Restless? Worried?"

"Yes!" The Borg looked surprised. "Why would I be feeling such things? I am very pleased with my current situation."

"It's normal honey. Things are changing so fast and no matter how intelligent you are, the heart bypasses the brain every time. It just means your human, like the rest of us."

"Not quite like the rest of you." Seven turned her face away to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" Gretchen grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she could look into her eyes. "You stop that right now. You are a beautiful young woman. None of this metal and mesh can change that. Besides, it's not what's on the outside that matters. It's what's on the inside that counts. And you have a beautiful heart, Annika Hansen. I knew that from the first moment Kathryn brought you home."

Seven surprised herself by sliding her arms around the older woman's waist and hugging her tightly. She wondered vaguely if there was something inherently therapeutic about the Janeway women that she always felt so much better in their arms.

"Hey," Phoebe stopped in the doorway, waiting until her mother nodded at her before she entered. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined them at the counter. "Everything all right?"

"Annika's just feeling a little of the bridal blues."

"Ahh." Phoebe sipped her coffee quietly as she studied Seven's face. "You know, this might not be the best time to ask but, the way you look right now… I'd really love to do a sketch of you. Do you think you might be up for that?"

The Borg looked slightly intrigued. "Perhaps. But I have made prior arrangements to spend the day with your mother to prepare for the wedding."

"Don't worry about me." Gretchen smiled. "We can go later today. The church isn't going anywhere."

"Very well then. What does this endeavor entail? Do I need to change my attire?"

"No. You look perfect. My studio is out in the barn loft though, so you might want to throw on some shoes and a jacket until we get there. Don't worry, it's heated."

Seven nodded and went to collect the suggested items while Phoebe stared down into her coffee,

"What do you have going on in that devious little mind of yours?" Gretchen dropped a kiss on her youngest child's forehead.

"I'm thinking it's time the rest of the world knows just how human she really is."

* * *

"Good morning, Eva."

Janeway's assistant looked up in surprise, a genuine smile gracing her normally placid features. "Admiral! It's good to have you back. I have your messages."

Kathryn took the PADD the young woman offered her and grimaced as she noted the number of missives on it. "I spoke too soon."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. You were gone for several weeks."

"Yes, I know." She flashed her a brilliant smile. "There's no way I'm going to have time to look through all of these. Let's do this, go through the list and delete anything with the words 'Chakotay' or 'Mark Johnson' anywhere in them. Then bring me the rest along with a pot of really strong coffee."

"Yes, Admiral."

Kathryn stepped into her office and groaned. The top of her desk was literally covered with stacks of PADDs and Owen Paris was scheduled to join her in less than two hours.

There were some mornings when she truly hated being an Admiral.

With a sigh, she sat down and began sorting through them, stopping only long enough to pour herself a cup of joe when Eva brought it quietly into the room. When she was done, she had sorted the PADDs into four main groups: Priority, Moderately Imperative, Baseless Communications and Downright Idiotic. The last two she sent out to Eva to handle while she sorted through the various demands presented by the others.

When her assistant knocked quietly two hours later, she stretched in relief and stood, smiling genuinely as Admiral Paris came to stand before her desk. "Owen."

"Kathryn." They nodded at each other and took their seats. "It's good to have you back."

"Well, I'm glad one of us thinks so. You couldn't have someone cover the reports while I was gone, huh?" She poured him a cup of coffee.

Paris grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, I know how much you adore them. Did you enjoy your leave?"

Janeway thought about that for a moment. "Parts of it were quite memorable. You should know, however, that I will be submitting my request to you for four additional weeks of leave at the end of next month."

"So soon? Your timing could be better, Kathryn."

"Well, my apologies but this is one leave I can't reschedule. I'm getting married."

Paris coughed slightly, setting his coffee mug down in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Well then," He came around the desk and hugged her briefly. "Congratulations. I'll make sure I expedite the request when it hits my desk. Who's the lucky fellow?"

She knew there was no point in dissembling. "Annika Hansen."

"Annika Hans-" He blinked several times. "The Borg…?"

"The lovely young woman that returned from the Delta Quadrant with us, yes Owen."

Paris' eyebrows rose and his face colored slightly as he tried to think of something to say. "Well," He finally managed with a laugh. "Neyechev is going to love that. I assume I will be receiving an invitation?"

"Of course." She picked up her own mug and took a long drink. "So what about my timing is off?"

With a small smile he set another PADD on her desk.

Janeway picked it up, noting that it required her personal security code to access it. "Operation Hyperion?"

"It's eyes only at this point, Kathryn. At least until you hear my proposal."

She read through the information quickly. "These are specs from the Theoretical Propulsion Group for an experimental drive and nav system?"

"Yes. That's only an outline. I'll have the full specs sent over later today, but we thought it would be something that could use your expertise."

"My expertise?" Janeway said dryly.

"Well, maybe not just _your_ expertise…"

"Ahh." Kathryn smirked. "You want Seven."

"We want both of you on this project. The specs are sound as far as the TPG can take them. They were based largely on information you brought back with you on _Voyager_. Since Seven of Nine played a major role in compiling and implementing much of that information, we naturally think the project would benefit from her input."

"What exactly are we talking about here?"

"This is high level, Kathryn. This information would only be available to you and the staff working on the project. Starfleet would, of course, be much more comfortable with the situation if she was amenable to accepting a commission before working with you on this."

"And if she isn't? Starfleet wasn't exactly friendly towards her when we first arrived."

"I am aware that she may be reluctant to take a full commission. If that is the case then we are prepared to work around that."

"How?"

"Civilian Attache to Starfleet Operations. It would carry a civilian rank equal to that of a Lieutenant Commander however she would not be in a position of authority over any Starfleet personnel not directly assigned to her department."

Janeway leaned back in her chair. "You must want her awfully badly."

"I believe I can speak for Starfleet when I say that we are well aware that the two of you work best as a team. Your experience with utilizing experimental drives and her experience with building them are invaluable to this project."

"How soon do you need an answer?"

"Yesterday."

"Of course." She picked up the PADD. "Can I share this with her?"

"Yes. However the full specs will remain for your eyes only until we have an answer from her in regards to her involvement. I trust that is agreeable?"

"I'll discuss it with her tonight."

"Very good. If you can get her to agree, send me a communiqué immediately and I will have the proper papers drawn up and waiting on your desk tomorrow morning."

"What's the rush? How soon are we talking about implementation?"

"If everything works out, we're hoping to have the systems up and doing live test runs within two months."

She leaned forward. "On what ship?"

Admiral Paris grinned at her. "Talk to Seven. I'll be waiting for your response."

Kathryn watched him go before picking the PADD up to run through the specs again.

Things were getting very interesting.

* * *

"Why may I not see it?" Seven stared at the artist obstinately.

"Because," Phoebe smiled and draped a thin sheet over the easel holding her first outline of the Borg. "It's considered bad luck."

"I fail to see how allowing the object of your artistic rendering to view the unfinished project is related to creating an unfortunate situation."

The redhead blinked and then laughed. "Give me a minute to translate that statement and I'll give you an answer."

Seven sighed. "I see you share Kathryn's stubbornness."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"In truth… no. When will I be allowed to see your creation?"

"When it's done." Phoebe handed the Borg her jacket and her shoes. "Now you better get back down to the house. I'm sure Mom is chomping at the bit to take you to see the church."

"Will you require me to sit for you again?"

"Maybe." Phoebe shrugged. "I have a really good start here. If I do, trust me, I'll ask."

"Very well." She hesitated for a moment after pulling on her garments, making the redhead laugh.

"Go on!" She pushed her towards the stairs leading down from the loft to the lower level of the barn. "I'm not going to show you!"

With a sigh, the Borg made her way out of the warmth of the tall building, enjoying the coldness of the snow as she waded through it to the back door of the farm house. Gretchen was sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of tea and flipping through one of a tall stack of wedding magazines.

"Well," The older woman smiled at her as she stepped inside and shook the snowflakes off her face. "It looks like you survived."

"Yes, but it was a dangerous mission." Seven returned the smile. "Phoebe can be very demanding. And she would not allow me to see what she has completed thus far."

"I think that's an artist thing dear. She would never allow any of us to see anything she was working on until it was done." Gretchen set the magazine back on the stack. "Are you ready to go and see the church?"

"Yes, please."

The trip was a short one and as the church came into view, Seven drew in a breath. It was a one room building, whitewashed, with a steeple that rose up into the softly falling snow. Behind it was the flat, shimmering surface of a frozen over lake surrounded on all sides by trees.

"It is beautiful." Seven breathed as she climbed out of the hover-car.

"Wait until you see the inside." Gretchen smiled at her and took her hand, drawing her through the double doors.

The inside of the church was warm and brightly lit. The pews were all hardwood, smooth to the touch and polished to a bright luster. The center aisle led to a similarly cared for altar backed by long, crimson drapes surrounding a wide bay window. The color immediately reminded Seven of Kathryn's uniform and the view of the lake beyond was breathtaking.

The church was non-denominational so there were no overtly religious themes something she knew would appeal to Kathryn as well.

"So what do you think?" Gretchen asked.

"I find it more than acceptable. Do you believe Kathryn will as well?"

"Oh, I think so."

Seven nodded. "Then I believe it to be the right choice."

"Good. Now let's go see my friend about a feast."

Three hours later, pleasantly stuffed full of the tasty tidbits and tea the caterer had pressed upon them followed by several different samples of wedding cake, Gretchen and Seven dragged themselves into the farm house and fell heavily onto the couch.

"I do not believe I will eat again for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, but Meg can cook can't she?" Gretchen laughed. "Just think, we need to start dinner soon."

"No." Seven groaned. "We should allow Kathryn to fend for herself."

The older woman smiled at her gently. "You aren't happy with her willingness to let us make all of the choices are you?"

The Borg flushed. "Kathryn is very busy."

"Maybe, but I think she could handle a few of the decisions. She just needs to be reminded that she is supposed to be an active participant in this event."

"How should I go about reminding her?"

Gretchen smiled.

* * *

Kathryn stepped inside the house, shaking the snow off her jacket before hanging it on the coat rack. "I'm home."

"In the kitchen dear." Gretchen called back.

She set her PADDs on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen to accept a mug of coffee from her mother. "What's for dinner?"

"Annika and I have eaten and your sister won't be home until late. I can make you up a sandwich and some soup if you like."

"That would be great, Mom thanks." She set her mug down. "Where's Annika?"

"She's upstairs in the bedroom."

"I need to talk to her. I'll be down in a little while."

"Alright, sweetie."

She climbed the stairs and swung the bedroom door open, her eyes going wide when she saw Seven standing in front of the full-length mirror on her closet door.

"Oh my god." She whispered her heart thudding painfully as she realized that the Borg was wearing full Starfleet dress whites. Her hair was down, framing her face, creating a softness that made the uniform look all the more appealing. "It's a damn good thing I never got you to wear a uniform while we were on _Voyager_."

Seven looked at her, raising one eyebrow quizzically. "Kathryn?"

"I would have torn it off of you the moment I saw you in it."

"That would have been interesting had I been on the bridge at the time."

"Love you never would have made it out of the Cargo Bay." She took a breath, reminding herself that her mother was still awake. "Why are you trying on a dress uniform?"

"I was made to understand that a bride should wear white on her wedding day." Seven replied.

Janeway's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean… you're going to wear that?"

"Why would I not?" She glanced in the mirror again. "I believe I look quite handsome in it."

"Oh, you do." Janeway came up behind her and ran her hands down the back of the jacket. "But don't you think it will look a little odd if we're both dressed this way?"

"We will not both be dressed in this manner."

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

Seven pulled out a 'Modern Bride' magazine. "Your mother and I have gone through and marked several pages that depict gowns we believe would be quite attractive on you. The one on page ninety eight is my favorite. I believe it would highlight the delicateness of your features."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "You cannot be serious! You want to wear the suit and you want _me_ to wear the dress?"

"Is there a problem, Kathryn?"

"Yes!" She dropped the magazine on the bed. "I should wear the suit."

"Why?"

"Because… because…" Kathryn stammered. "Because I'm the Captain!"

"Not any longer, you were promoted remember?" She kissed her softly on the nose.

"Then because I'm the Admiral! You're not even in Starfleet!"

"I am taller… and I will just refrain from wearing an insignia. I was crew on _Voyager_ after all." Seven countered, she turned to look at her lover pointedly. "Kathryn, I do believe your exact words were 'I am sure whatever the two of you decide will be perfect.' You can hardly complain about it now."

Janeway took a deep breath and was about to retort when she saw the glint of humor in Seven's eyes. "This was Mom's way of telling me I need to help out isn't it?"

The younger woman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. "We both felt that you could use a reminder that you are expected to be an active participant."

Janeway grinned. "Ok, I deserved that. I'm sorry, Annika. What can I do to help?"

"It will be your responsibility to choose the tokens we are to exchange during the ceremony. In addition to that I would be pleased if you would plan where we are to go on our honeymoon."

"I can do that." She kissed the Borg tenderly. "So I get to wear the dress whites?"

"Of course." Seven released her. "Although I would prefer if they were at least partially red. Red has always been your color."

"You've mentioned that once or twice."

"It is also regrettable that I will not be wearing these. They are striking." She began to take them off.

"Uhm..Seven?"

"Yes, Kathryn?"

The older woman stepped closer, running her hands down the jacket lapels and over her breasts as she looked up at the Borg with heavily lidded eyes "Don't recycle it."

"Yes, Captain." Seven smirked.

Kathryn kissed the adorably quirked lips. "Get changed and then come downstairs. There's something I need to talk to you about.

* * *

Seven looked up from the pad as Gretchen brought in a sandwich and coffee for Kathryn and a cup of tea for her. "Thank you." She smiled at the Janeway matriarch before turning to her fiancé. "These specs are very unusual, Kathryn."

"In what way?" The Admiral talked around a mouthful of turkey and provolone.

"The amount of energy required for this experimental drive would call for three separate warp cores to be present to facilitate the funneling of the hyper accelerated dilithium. I am unaware of any ship currently outfitted with such an engine configuration that is large enough to handle the power surge."

"I know." Kathryn smiled. "Owen wouldn't tell me anything about the ship. I think it was intentional."

"I must admit, this is an ambitious design." The Borg scanned the information again eagerly. "The TPG must have been working on it for quite some time."

"Since we returned from the Delta Quadrant apparently."

"And why did Starfleet not bring it to your attention sooner?"

"I'm beginning to think that this is the reason they decommissioned _Voyager_. That this drive is going to be the new standard. To be honest, I'm more interested in the ship it's being made for."

Seven smiled at her knowingly. "Admiral Paris tempted you with a small amount of information in the hopes that you would in turn tempt me with the possibility of undertaking an altogether new propulsion design."

"Is it working?"

"I admit I am intrigued. I have been considering the possible avenues available to me for future employment. Aside from providing an intellectual challenge, this project would also allow us to work closely together."

"That was my thought too." Kathryn ate the last bite of her sandwich and washed it down with a healthy swig of coffee. "I wasn't sure how you would react to becoming a commissioned officer, however."

The Borg sat the pad down and regarded her lover seriously. "I am still uncertain that I wish to accept a rank from Starfleet. However, I would be amenable to the civilian position he has offered, at least until the project is finished. At that time I can always reassess the situation."

"So you're accepting Owens offer?"

"Yes, so long as it does not compromise our wedding plans."

"He has assured me that it won't."

"Very well then." She smiled when Kathryn leaned over and kissed her. "However, I must insist that I be allowed at least two days a week to assist Gretchen with the wedding plans and whatever additional time Phoebe might require to finish the piece we began this morning."

Janeway looked at her blankly. "You're working with Phoebe?"

"I posed for her this morning. She is unsure whether she will require me to sit for her again but I wish to be available should she need me to do so."

"I see." Kathryn pursed her lips. "Well, I need to go and send a communiqué to Owen so the papers will be ready for your signature tomorrow morning before you go to regenerate. Why don't you keep going over the specs? I'll be back in a little while."

"Very well."

Seven immersed herself in the data that was available, committing it to her eidetic memory while making internal notes in regards to questions and suggestions that had already occurred to her. She was so engrossed by the project that it was with surprise when she looked up an hour later, realizing that Kathryn still had not returned.

She checked the den, where the vid comm was located to find it unoccupied. In the kitchen, she found Gretchen still going through wedding magazines. The older woman smiled at her when she entered.

"Do you know where Kathryn is?" She asked.

Gretchen smiled. "I believe she's out in the barn."

"The barn?" Seven sighed. Curiosity was not something her lover handled well. "I will go and collect her."

The short walk through the snow was pleasant. The air was clean and sharp and the sky was clear. When she entered the barn, the warmth hit her like a wave and she unbuttoned her jacket before heading towards the stairs. "Kathryn?" She called out.

"Yes!" The Admiral appeared, peering down over the railing from the loft above, a guilty look on her face. "I'm here."

"What are you doing in Phoebe's studio, Kathryn?"

"I was just…uhm…looking around."

"You were looking for the sketch of me she began this morning. I do not believe that Phoebe would be pleased if you were to view it before it was completed."

The Admiral had the good grace to blush. "Yeah, I know. That's why I thought I would just sneak a peak. But I can't find it." Shrugging, she started down the stairs.

Halfway down, she lost her footing on a loose board and ended up falling forward into Seven's arms, bearing them both backwards into a pile of sweet smelling hay.

Laughing at her own clumsiness, she brushed the straw from the Borg's features before kissing her thoroughly. "Are you all right?"

"I am uninjured." Seven smirked. "However, there are easier methods of getting me to 'roll in the hay' with you."

"Maybe, but at least this way I ended up on top."

"And you believe this positioning to be advantageous in regards to achieving a specific goal?"

Kathryn broke into a wide grin, laughing in delight. Normally, she didn't care to be teased, but when Seven did it, she just couldn't seem to get enough for some reason. She slid her hands inside the Borg's jacket, smoothing her palms over the curves of her breasts. "Well, it does give me the 'upper' hand."

Seven groaned. "Please assure me that the phrasing of that statement was not intentional."

"Oh, pretty much everything I do is intentional where you are concerned."

The Borg raised one eyebrow. "So your clumsiness was planned? Elaborate."

Kathryn began to work open the buttons on Seven's shirt very slowly, stopping to play her fingers over the skin beneath each time. "It put you right where I wanted you." She dropped her lips to the Borg's long, elegant neck, nuzzling the pulse point softly before nipping at it with her teeth.

Seven nestled back into the hay, enjoying the feel of her lover's fingers against her chest and the light suckling that she knew would leave red marks on the skin of her throat. When Kathryn spread her legs and straddled her hips, she smiled knowingly. This would be one more location she could cross off her list of potential places to make love.

Growling low in her chest, Kathryn pulled the now completely open shirt from where it was tucked into her lover's tight blue jeans. With expert fingers, she popped the button at the top of the dungarees and then the five buttons below it one at a time, punctuating each opening with light nibble on the skin beneath her lips. When she reached one rosy nipple and slid her tongue around it, Seven was already writhing beneath her.

The Borg brought her hand up and wrapped it around the back of Kathryn's neck, pulling the older woman tightly against her. When she felt teeth graze across the pebbled bud, she bit her lower lip, a small sigh of happiness escaping her throat.

"You like that do you?" Kathryn smiled against her breast. "What about this?" She brought her other hand up and began to twist the other nipple gently. When she received a moan in response, she shifted, sliding one knee up to fit snugly between Seven's thighs. "And that?"

"Yes…" Seven pushed her away just long enough to pull the jacket and sweater from her body then pulled her close again. She snaked one hand between them and unzipped the black slacks that Kathryn was wearing before sliding both her hands inside, gliding around the swell of hips to cup the older woman's smooth buttocks. Finding her access still too limited, she sat up, staring into Kathryn's eyes with a smoldering look, her breath heavy. "Remove the rest of your clothing."

The Admiral laughed. "Yes, ma'am." Leaning to the side, she pulled off her boots, followed by her pants and briefs, then did the same for Seven, who had already tugged off her own jacket and shirt, tossing them aside.

When their bodies met again, the feeling of warm, smooth flesh colliding together pulled gasps from them both as they wiggled deeper into the hay, the soft stalks tickling their skin slightly as they embraced.

Kathryn kissed her slowly, using her tongue to run across the sweet flesh of her lips before dipping inside to tangle wetly with Seven's tongue. She adored the feel of the younger woman's hands as they played across her back and when she trailed her mouth down the Borg's chest to capture a nipple between her teeth again, she felt a flush of moisture bathe the skin of her thigh. "Ahh, that's my girl." She whispered as she pressed harder with her knee. "I want you so wet when I get down there that I'll feel it dripping down my chin."

Seven moaned, her hips surging upwards as she raised her own leg, reveling in the damp hair and flesh the pressed against her skin.

Kathryn slid lower, replacing her lips with her fingers as she kissed her way down the Borg's abdomen. Her tongue ran lovingly between the bands of metal across her midsection before sliding down into the pale thatch of fragrant blonde hair. Unable to wait any longer, she parted Seven's folds with her nose, breathing her scent in deeply as her tongue found the small bundle of nerves that was already swollen with need. She closed her lips on it, sucking it into her mouth as her fingers quickened their movements on the Borg's nipples.

"More…" Seven whimpered, her hands tangled in Kathryn's hair. "I need…"

"I know what you need." The Admiral whispered, smiling as she pulled her hand down to enter Seven with two fingers, her hand thrusting gently against the hips pushing up into her. She was so wet. Her essence was everywhere, bathing her face and the smooth thighs on either side of her and what she couldn't catch with her lips dripped down into the hay beneath them, mingling with its sweet scent to create a heady mixture that began to pervade the entire barn.

The experience was intoxicating and Kathryn felt her own need rising like hot liquid within her. She thrust into Seven twice more and then sat up, positioning their bodies so that the over heated flesh between their legs pressed tightly together. Then she began to move, slowly at first, the friction exquisite as the sensitive flesh met and parted, only to be pulled together again, the hard bundles of nerves dragging across each other, making them both cry out as their bodies became slick with sweat and their combined moisture. Reaching out, she clasped both of Seven's hands within her own, using them to pull their bodies more firmly together as she gazed into eyes filled with love and desire.

It was heaven, it was bliss, it was torture of the sweetest kind as they both tried to hold back the climaxes building within them, neither of them wanting to let go of the primal connection created by where their bodies joined together.

It was Seven that went over first. Her head slammed back into the hay as her eyes closed and a low cry began in the back of her throat. Kathryn could feel the flesh against her own sex begin to flutter and she whimpered as her body responded wildly, her thighs tightening convulsively as her own orgasm tore through her, shaking her body as she threw her head back to howl into the rafters.

Then she collapsed forward, her head resting heavily against Seven's heaving chest. Languidly, she slid down and began to lick the essence from the Borg's sensitive flesh, smiling as the younger woman quivered under her tongue's caress. When she had drunk her fill, she climbed back up, kissing the blonde hard, sharing the taste of their combined passion with her tongue and lips.

When they finally broke apart, Kathryn lay on top of Seven quietly, her fingers playing idly with the long locks of pale hair that fanned out across the hay like silk.

Seven merely lay on her back, her eye staring blankly at the roof of the barn as she tried to get her breathing under control. "That was," She finally whispered. "Quite exceptional."

"I agree." The older woman nuzzled her neck, her interest renewed as the strength returned to her limbs.

"WHOA! I thought the only full moon was the one outside!"

Kathryn squeaked in horror at the sound of Phoebe's voice, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to bury herself in the hay piled up around them. Seven merely sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had to mess around out here? What, your room wasn't good enough?" Phoebe teased. "How am I supposed to get any work done now?"

"We were unaware that you would be returning this evening." The Borg said calmly. "At least we refrained from 'messing around' in your loft."

The younger Janeway rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she shifted the stack of sketchbooks she was carrying to her other arm. "I guess I should count myself lucky. What were you doing out here anyway? Besides the obvious?"

Kathryn stuck her head up. "Nothing! We were just getting some air!"

Seven raised one eyebrow at the lie, making Phoebe start to laugh all over again.

"I took it with me, Katie." She smirked. "I know you too well. Now if you two degenerates don't mind, I have some work to do. Once I open a window that is." She made her way up the stairs, calling back over her shoulder, "Oh and by the way, get some sun would ya, Sis?"

When she was out of sight, Kathryn jumped up and pulled her clothing on quickly, refusing to look at Seven whom she knew was enjoying the whole situation way too much.

The cold air outside was refreshing after the heat of the barn and they made their way back to the house slowly, hands entwined. As they reached the porch, Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven and whispered, "Have I told you recently how very much I adore you?"

"Not in the last seven point three hours."

"Well I do." She kissed her softly. "I love you with parts of me I didn't even know I had."

Seven kissed her back. "And I, in turn, love every one of your parts."

The kitchen was warm when they entered to find steaming hot mugs of cocoa waiting for them. Kathryn picked hers up and took a long drink, before smiling at her mother. "You always knew just the right time for hot chocolate."

Gretchen gave the two of them a long look. "Make sure you shower before you go to bed."

Kathryn's eyebrows furrowed.

Smiling, her mother reached out and pulled several stalks of hay from beneath the collar of her shirt. "That'll chafe something fierce if you don't."

* * *

Seven handed the last PADD back to Admiral Paris and accepted a small insignia designating her civilian rank. She looked at it blankly for a few moments until Kathryn finally took it and affixed it to the top of her biosuit, near her collar.

"Well," Paris smiled broadly. "That takes care of all the official drabble. Welcome aboard Ms. Hansen."

"You may call me Seven of Nine."

"Very well." He handed them each several PADDs. "These contain the entire set of specs for the new Mercury Propulsion and Navigational system. Where did you want to get started?"

"Tell us about the ship." Kathryn interjected, her eyes glittering.

Admiral Paris laughed. "I thought that might be your preferred jumping off point." He straightened his uniform jacket. "Well, I can tell you… or I can _show_ you."

Janeway's smile was quick and broad. "You've built her already."

"Of course, it would be difficult to begin live testing of an experimental engine in two months without the ship that went along with it." He turned to Seven. "I know you were scheduled to regenerate this morning, but can that be postponed for a few hours while we take a brief detour out to Utopia Planetia?"

"That would be acceptable." The Borg nodded.

The shuttle flight to the shipyards surrounding Mars was uneventful. The three of them passed the time with light conversation about the origins of the new Mercury drive, which had apparently been derived from the backwards engineering of _Voyager_'s own engines and the implementation of much of the data they had collected in the Delta Quadrant. None of them delved deeper into the design, wanting to see the configuration of the vessel it was engineered for before speculating on possible avenues of deployment.

Throughout the short journey, Seven found herself smiling fondly at her partner. Kathryn was sitting on the edge of her seat, her entire body vibrating with a kind of expectant energy, very much like that displayed by Naomi Wildman when her birthday celebration drew near.

When the shuttle came into sight of the shipyards, Kathryn let out a long breath. B'Elanna had not been exaggerating. Utopia Planetia was the main shipyard for Starfleet, boasting the best personnel and the largest facilities. The biggest of these had been completely enclosed, creating a massive pod-like structure that completely hid the interior from view. She looked over at Admiral Paris, who only returned her questioning glance with a grin.

They docked at an auxiliary port that had been added for just that purpose and proceeded to wind their way through several checkpoints. At the last of them, Admiral Paris handed them each a badge to affix to their uniforms. "These will grant you access to the site at any time, day or night." He explained.

"Already had these waiting for us, hmm?" Janeway laughed. "You must have been very sure we would accept."

"How could you resist?" He waved them into a turbo-lift and they began their ascent towards the pod above. When they reached their destination, it was to step out into a low lit room. Windows lined the entire front side but the blast shielding was up, blocking the view completely. Paris walked over to the control on the wall and looked back with a grin. "May I present the first battle ready Generational ship, the Titan Class _U.S.S._ _Cathain_."

As the blast shield slid down, Janeway and Seven stepped closer to the window. The older woman's hand went out automatically, as though she could somehow caress the vessel through the transparent aluminum.

It was massive.

The 'saucer' was shaped like an arrowhead, only slightly more bowed out on the sides. It was also thicker from the top to the bottom than any other ship she had ever seen with wide viewports along the bottom of the arrowhead's tip. She assumed that was where the bridge was located, although why they would place it there was something she couldn't fathom at the moment. Further down the vessel towards the rear was what appeared to be the slightly distended 'belly' section of the ship around which six nacelles were clustered; the two at the top and bottom jutting out at forty five degree angles up and down while the two in the middle stuck straight out from the sides. The ship's call letters proudly announced its status as the first of its class: NX61930. Altogether, it was very sleek looking for a ship its size.

"Titan is the merging of the Galaxy and Prometheus Classes. The _Cathain_ is the first of the flagship line. Twenty eight decks, all of them equipped with holo-emitters, ten holodecks, three shuttle bays with a complement of eight runabouts, two sick bays, three gravitational gyms, 4 Parises Square Courts, two tennis courts, three mess halls, two crew lounges, and two officer's lounges. She will host a crew complement of four hundred and seventy, including two hundred civilians and one hundred civilian and Starfleet dependants, she can travel at warp 9.9 when necessary and warp 9.5 sustainable."

"My god." Janeway breathed. "What about weapons and armaments?"

"She's got advanced phaser arrays, state of the art deflector and sensor arrays, quantum torpedoes, regenerative shielding and ablative armor. Not to mention one little surprise up her sleeve," Paris thumbed a button on the wall. "Multi-vector assault mode."

As Janeway and Seven watched, the ship began to separate. First the belly fell away, taking along the bottom two nacelles. Then the much longer mid section dropped down. This section took a quarter of the saucers thickness and the two middle nacelles with it. Finally, what was left was the main saucer section, floating elegantly above the other two, its own nacelles glowing brightly in the darkness.

"Bid Goddess rise from mists of memory, rise the Fair _Cathain_, in battle the equal of every man, and every love disdained…" Janeway recited under her breath, causing Seven to look at her curiously.

Admiral Paris didn't seem to notice. "Each section has its own warp core and engines. The Generational Section holds the crew quarters, main engineering, science labs and Astrometrics. It will be where all non-Starfleet personnel will be located and can operate completely independently of the other two sections, maintaining a speed of warp 9.2 indefinitely. It, like the other two sections, is outfitted with its own weapons and armaments and it will also be where the Merc Drive and Nav systems will be installed. The middle section is the Main Bridge Assembly. Its smaller size makes it more maneuverable in a fight and would be manned by senior officers and crew. The bottom section is the Battle Bridge. It has the same weapons capabilities but with the added benefit of being able to operate with as few as four active stations. Both bridge sections have standard warp capabilities of 8.0 sustainable, with the ability to jump to warp 9.0 for periods of seventy two hours."

"That's amazing." Janeway shook her head in disbelief. She now understood why the bridge was located where it was. When the ship was separated, it became the front most section of the Main Bridge Assembly.

"Wait until you see what the Mercury Drive can do." He flipped the button again and the ship reintegrated. "When all three sections are connected, the three warp cores create a conduit that allows the funneling of energy from the Mercury Chamber through the deflector array. But you will find out more about that after you read through the specifications I've given you."

"Who's her captain?" Janeway blurted out.

Paris smiled. "At the moment, she doesn't have a captain. You're going to help us make that decision when the time comes. We also expect you to help train her crew."

Seven glanced at Kathryn from the corner of her eye and saw the older woman's jaw tighten. This new information was definitely going to become a bone of contention sometime very soon.

"Let's take a look inside shall we?" Admiral Paris led the way through the corridors and into the _Cathain_. The walking tour began in Main Engineering, which was a marvel that Janeway was going to do whatever she could to get B'Elanna's expert hands on. They then continued through the state of the art sick bays, complete with the new EMH Mark VI, who was a woman this time around, Janeway noted with interest.

Astrometrics was a spectacle that almost succeeded in taking Seven's breath away. Almost. It did manage to raise both her eyebrows however, which Admiral Paris took to mean that she was impressed. It was nearly twice the size of the lab on _Voyager_, with four times the data storage capabilities and three times the power allocation. Seven immediately accessed the board and began putting the computer through its paces. Kathryn had to pull her away to allow the tour to continue.

They did a brief circuit of the crew quarters, the shuttle and cargo bays and the holodecks before heading to the place Janeway was most interested in seeing.

When they stepped off the turbo-lift and onto the bridge, she took a long, deep breath, remembering back to when she did the same thing as she stepped onto _Voyager_'s bridge for the first time. The scent was the same; new metal and resin, the leather of the command chairs, the fibers of the carpet, the slightly ionized smell of the newly installed view screens. It was comforting as she looked around an environment so different than what she was used to.

It was larger, for one thing, almost doubly so, and made to feel even bigger by the light pewter color of the carpet and command seats. The railing behind the command center and around the front of the helm gleamed onyx under the bright overhead lights that were up full while the ship was still at dock. There were fours steps that led down to the command center and another three on either side that led to separate doorways. One, she knew was the Captain's ready room and the other she assumed was the conference room. Some standards on starships never changed.

The entire outer ring of the bridge was filled with science, tactical, engineering, logistics, communications and security stations. The entire ship could be run from right here on the bridge if need be.

Janeway stood in front of the captain's chair for several long seconds before finally turning away to examine the helm control. The desire to slide into the command chair was almost overwhelming, but that was something that you just did not do. It was not a written rule, but one of courtesy and respect, that the first backside to grace that chair belong to the captain that commanded the ship.

After drinking in her fill of the bridge, she headed into the ready room with Seven following behind her. The sanctuary was about one and a half times the size of the one she spent seven years in on _Voyager_. The desk was large and boasted an integrated transparent data screen that popped up at the touch of a finger. When one was seated, the main computer database was on the left and on the right…

Kathryn bent down, trying to figure out what exactly was on the right side of the desk.

"Coffee, black, hot." Admiral Paris said with amusement.

To her delight, the requested beverage appeared right there, right on her desk! "Well, that's convenient."

"Believe it or not, it wasn't created for caffeine addicts such as yourself." He said dryly. "During negotiation simulations with members of various species, one of the irritating minutiae they all kept coming back to was the necessity for the Captain of the ship to break eye contact to retrieve an offered refreshment. Many of the studies went so far as to claim that this misconstrued gesture was enough to cease negotiations altogether, hence the change in location of the replicator."

Janeway grinned. "Still, it's convenient." Her expression grew thoughtful. "Admiral, I have a question. When you first unveiled the _Cathain_, you stated that she was to be the first battle ready generational ship. From everything that I have seen of her so far, that is certainly true. But I can't believe that Starfleet intends to send ships with such a large civilian complement into war zones."

"We certainly do not." Paris assured her. "But war with the Dominion taught us that both sides don't always play by the same rules. Just because we would never attack a Generational ship, doesn't mean that a potential enemy would show us the same courtesy. And if a Titan class finds itself in the middle of a battle, then it's a battle we intend to win. With the multi-vector assault mode, we can at least ensure that the generational section of the ship falls back, even retreats altogether, while the two bridge sections mount a defense, giving the civilians more time to head for safer sky."

Janeway nodded, relieved by the explanation. She had never wanted the responsibilities that came along with a Generational ship, but the _Cathain_ was starting to make her change her mind, as long as she wasn't going to be deployed as a warship. Exploration was where her heart would always lie.

"Well," Paris cleared his throat. "Now that you've had the dime tour, what do you think?"

"She's a little rough, but I'm sure she'll polish up nice." Kathryn teased back. "I did want to ask you about personnel for the Merc Drive install. I have a couple of people that I think could bring a lot to the operation."

He held up his hand. "We thought you might. You can have anyone you want, so long as they pass a level one security check. Once they have, just submit their names to me and I'll get their clearance and badges set up. I'll start with Torres now since I assume she will be on the top of your list and I know she's already cleared." He flushed, realizing he had maybe said more than he should have.

"You performed a security clearance check on your daughter in law?" Janeway laughed. "Does she know?"

"No!" Paris went from ruddy to pale in the span of a few seconds. "And I would prefer that she not find out. She upholds the chain of command just fine while we're on duty, but once the uniforms come off…" He shook his head.

"I fail to see why B'Elanna would be angered by your actions." Seven interjected. "You are a high ranking member of Starfleet and she is engaged in a close, private relationship with your son. Logic dictates that you would take precautions to safeguard against the loss of any Federation Intelligence. She was at one time a member of the Maquis."

He looked at her like a parent would look at a small child. "You obviously have never been related to a Klingon."

"You are correct, I have not."

"Then let me tell you, logic has very little to do with it. Now, I must excuse myself to go and inform the Admiral's council of your decision to head this project. The shuttle is at your disposal as I know you need to return to the Venture to regenerate. When were you planning on moving the alcove anyway?"

"Tom offered us the use of the Venture for our honeymoon." Kathryn tried to keep a purely professional look on her face but love softened the edges of it somewhat. "I figured we would get it installed in my townhouse after we got back."

"Sounds good. No hurry though, I was just curious. I'll get started on B'Elanna's clearance and let you get to work."

Once he had gone, Janeway and Seven made their way back to the bridge where the older woman proceeded to walk slowly about the room, her hands lingering lovingly over the surfaces they came in contact with.

Seven just smiled at her knowingly. She recognized that look.

Her Captain was in love.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Phoebe stepped through the double wide doors slowly, swinging her head from side to side to make sure there was no one there to see her. She didn't know why, but every time she came here she felt like an alien intruder that was about to be hunted down and eliminated.

It wasn't as though the place was unfamiliar. Oh sure, they had rebuilt it since its almost total destruction during the war, but it still had the same feel, the same antiseptic whiteness, the same mind numbing blandness.

This was Starfleet Headquarters, the holy land for her sister and the tens of thousands like her that served the Federation.

Damn, some days it felt _really_ good to be an artist.

She ventured further inside, looking for a sign, an arrow, anything to point her in the direction she needed to go. It was so quiet she almost jumped out of her skin when a voice broke the silence.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

She turned to see an Andorian male wearing the uniform and insignia of an Ensign manning a desk to the left of her. He was so short she had thought the desk was empty.

"Uhm…yeah." She strolled to the counter, attempting to look casual. "I'm trying to find Logistics? Admiral Stewart's office in particular."

"Please state your name and the nature of your business here today?"

"My name is Phoebe Janeway and I'm looking for someone."

"Janeway?" The Ensign seemed to suddenly animate, his spine becoming rigid and his eyes sharp. "As in Admiral Janeway?"

"She's my sister."

"I see." He seemed so flustered she almost took pity on him. "I'm so sorry ma'am, but Logistics is off limits to non-personnel but I can get an assistant down here to help you, would that suffice?"

"Yes it would, as long as it's Ensign Tal Celes."

"Yes ma'am. Just give me a few moments."

Phoebe stepped over to a large star chart that adorned one wall, studying the constellations as she tried not to laugh at the Andorian. She was not mean spirited by nature but he had been so pretentious before he found out her name. Guess old Katie's reputation was good for something after all.

She hadn't seen much of her sister for the past four weeks, or of Seven either for that matter. They were either working like crazy on whatever top secret project Starfleet had them concentrating on, coming home to just pass out and then get up the next morning and do it all over again, or they were neck deep in plans for the wedding. She didn't mind much. It left her free to work on their wedding present without them snooping around.

"Phoebe?"

She jumped slightly, startled by the voice that came from right behind her. When she turned to look into the soft chocolate brown eyes, she felt her heart begin to beat double time. Celes' hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and her curves were all but hidden by her Starfleet uniform but Phoebe still thought she looked adorable. "Uh… oh… hi." She sounded a little breathless and she took a moment, trying to will herself to calm down.

"Are you alright?" The Bajoran placed a warm hand on her arm and looked at her in concern.

"Yes, uhm… I'm fine." She blushed. "I was just thinking and you caught me by surprise."

"I see. What are you doing here?" Celes grinned at her and Phoebe found her eyes drawn to the tiny little dimple that appeared in her cheek. "You lost?"

"No. I came to see you." She shifted uncomfortably, trying to remember the invitation she had practiced on her way there. "I was just wondering if you would care to join me for dinner."

"Dinner." The grin became an all out smile. "I'd love to. When?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure, I'm free. I have about an hour left of my duty shift, would you like to come in and wait in the lounge?"

"Oh, uh… No, that's ok. I wouldn't want your boss to think I was disrupting your work. I saw a bench out front with a lovely view and I brought my sketchbook." She held up the large, spiral bound pad she was holding. "I can just sit out there and wait."

"Sure, ok. I'll come meet you as soon as I'm through."

"Great!" Phoebe watched her until she disappeared back into the offices and then let out the breath she had been holding. That hadn't been so bad. At least she hadn't started stammering.

There was something about the Bajoran that had a profound effect on her. Whenever they were together in a public venue, Celes was shy, while Phoebe was her normal confident self. But put them in a private situation and the roles were promptly reversed. No matter how much time she spent thinking about the cute little red head, and she had spent plenty, she couldn't seem to figure out what caused it. It wasn't unpleasant, just perplexing.

The air outside was cool and crisp and the winds had blown away most of the clouds, leaving a clear late afternoon for her to study the landscape. The view was spectacular, but she had to admit the mental image of the woman she had just invited to dinner was much more fascinating. Opening her sketchbook, she began to draw, becoming completely immersed in the activity.

She was so captivated by what she was working on that when someone began calling her name some time later she was oblivious to it until she glanced up to find herself looking into the amused eyes of her sister and Seven.

"Oh, hi." She closed the book quickly and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn quirked one eyebrow at her. "Are you looking for us?"

"Uhm… not exactly."

"Ready to go, Phoebe?"

All three of them turned to see Tal Celes walking towards them. The Ensign came to attention immediately when she saw the Admiral.

"At ease, Ensign." Kathryn smothered a small smile. "So where are you two off to?"

"Phoebe invited me to dinner." Celes informed them with a bright smile.

"Oh she did?" She looked pointedly at her sibling. "Where are you planning on taking her Phoebe?"

"Well, uhm," She blushed. "We hadn't actually gotten that far yet."

"Ahh. If you would allow me to make a suggestion, Café Pernod is a wonderful little French-Italian place. They're pretty packed this time of day but if you tell them you're my sister you shouldn't have any trouble getting a table. They usually keep one on standby for me. It's just up the street from my townhouse."

"Wow that sounds great!" Celes reached out and took Phoebe's hand. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's…uhm… great. Yeah."

Kathryn bit the inside of her cheek. "Ok, well you two have a nice dinner. We'll see you later, Pheebs."

Seven took the Admiral by the arm and pulled her away. "That was very nice of you."

"You think?" Kathryn gave her a sly look. "Just wait until she gets home tonight!"

Phoebe and Celes opted to walk the short distance to the transport station with the artist very aware that the Bajoran had never released her hand. She worried idly if her palms were damp.

"So," Celes took a deep breath of the evening air, unbuttoning her jacket before stretching her shoulders slightly. "Tell me about you."

Phoebe blinked, her mind still focused on the lithe display of muscle and skin that played along the shorter woman's neck. "Not much to tell really; daughter of a famous Starfleet Admiral and a traditionalist mother, sister to an even more famous Starfleet Admiral, rebel child who refused to go into the family business and instead became a beatnik artist."

"I know there's more to it than that." The Bajoran smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect what Dad did and what Katie does. They truly want to make the universe a better place for everyone. I just don't think things have to be quite so regimented to do it. Too many rules and regulations stifle the imagination… the creativity that makes us different from one another."

"You would be amazed at how creative your sister was out in the Delta."

"I probably would. She doesn't talk about it much. I don't think she wants to put us through being horrified for her now that she's home and safe."

"Probably so."

"What about you?"

Celes shrugged. "I was born right here one Earth. Mama and Papa made it off Bajor during the occupation and found work here. Papa was a maintenance engineer at Starfleet Headquarters and he used to come home every night with fantastic stories of Federation heroes and battles. I think he would have joined Starfleet if he hadn't been past the age limit. Anyway, when I was old enough I signed up. I wanted to make them both proud, and Starfleet was very welcoming of any and all Bajorans that wanted to join its ranks. I don't think I was a very good fit, but my instructors did a lot to help me along and I pulled a lot of all-nighters to get through my courses. Still, if we hadn't gotten stuck out in the Delta, I doubt I would have had more than a year of space duty. As it is now, I am right where I belong, with my feet on the ground and my head in the stars. Mama and Papa are still proud, especially when I made Ensign, which I know your sister had a hand in, but I think if I tried to thank her she would deny it."

"Yeah, that's Katie for you. She likes everyone to think she's as tough as nails but you've seen her around Seven. Of course, it took six feet of tall blonde Borg to pull out the softer side."

The transport beam deposited them right outside of the restaurant which had a long line of people waiting for a table. Slightly embarrassed, the two women made their way inside to stand before the maitre de's podium. He eyed them curiously until Phoebe spoke the magic word: Janeway.

Within five minute they where ensconced in a lovely little alcove by the front window, looking out over the bay as they ordered drinks and appetizers.

"Wow," Celes took off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair, leaving only her gray turtleneck to accentuate the lovely curves of her upper body. "Your sister wasn't kidding."

"She rarely does." Phoebe said dryly trying not to stare as the Bajoran released her hair, fluffing it with her fingers as she sighed in satisfaction.

"You have no idea how good that feels after having it up all day."

"I can imagine though."

Celes blushed lightly and Phoebe realized her comment had been taken exactly as she intended. "So how is your artwork for the show coming along?"

"It's going well. I think I have a good grasp on the focal piece and the four others are forming nicely. They're based on stellar phenomena from the Delta Quadrant, with my own flavor added in of course."

"Of course." Celes offered her a sweet smile and Phoebe felt a spark of electricity travel from the roots of her hair down to her toes.

What the hell was it about this woman? She was so flustered she missed the Bajoran's next question. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what the show is called."

"Oh. Duality." Phoebe mumbled something else under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I missed that."

She made a face. "Duality: Beauty in Borg Space."

Celes bit her lower lip. "I take it that was not your idea."

Phoebe sighed. "Marie, my manager, took one look at the draft for the focal, coupled it with the fact that most of my inspiration came from a quadrant that few have seen and even fewer have survived without being assimilated by the Collective, and immediately decided that it would increase public interest in the showing."

"I didn't think interest was a problem. Your last showing went so well…"

"Yeah, but Marie is a true businesswoman. Never take ninety nine percent when you can get one hundred."

"Ahh." Celes sipped at her white wine. "So what is the focal piece?"

"Oh no!" Phoebe smiled playfully. "You're going to have to wait for the unveiling just like everyone else."

"And when might that be?"

"Well, the private showing is at the end of the month. It might be the only time the focal piece will be available for viewing as I'm giving it to Kathryn and Seven at the bridal shower later that evening. I'm hoping they leave it in the gallery until they get back from the honeymoon, though. It would really add to the show." She took a long drink of her whiskey and soda. "Listen, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me, to my opening as well as to the bridal shower. You'll get to see the piece before Katie. That'll drive her crazy!"

"I don't know that it would be a good career move to make your sister crazy." Celes laughed. "But I would love to be your date to both. You know, I just realized I've never seen any of your work. Let me see."

The Bajoran picked up the sketchbook that was lying on the table between them and began flipping through the pages, ignoring Phoebe's protests in the process.

"They aren't that good!" The artist blurted. "I can show you some others later! Really… stop!"

Celes went still and Phoebe knew it was too late. A soft look came over the Bajoran's face as she studied the drawing before her. Shyly, she glanced up from the sketch. "It's me."

"Uhm, yeah." Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair, trying to hide the fact that her hand was shaking. "It isn't done yet. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have asked permission…"

"Phoebe, I think it's wonderful." She traced the line of her own jaw with a delicate finger, taking in the image of herself with her hair down, her head cocked slightly to one side. She smiled in delight. "You even caught the one nose ridge that's a little crooked."

"Where?" Phoebe looked from the drawing to Celes' face. "You don't have a crooked nose ridge. They're perfect."

"No, they're not. Here, feel." She took Phoebe's hand, placing her fingertips against the bridge of her nose. "See what I mean?"

"No." The artist felt like she was falling into the soft brown eyes. Without realizing what she was doing, she trailed her fingertips down her cheek and across her lips. "Perfect." She whispered.

Celes swallowed. "You drew this from memory?"

"Yes."

"Do you do that often?"

"No."

She smiled. "You gonna help me out here at all?"

Phoebe looked at her, her confusion plain on her face. "Celes, I have no idea what this is. I've… never been with a woman. I've thought about it a few times but it just never happened. I don't know what it is about you, but I think about you constantly. I sit down to draw a landscape, and I think about you, I look at a model, and I think about you, I pretend I'm listening to Marie, but I'm thinking about you. It isn't any wonder I can draw you from memory, you're all that occupies mine right now."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No!" Phoebe assured her. "Not at all. I just… I just don't know how to process it. It's been quite a while since I've been in any relationship at all and to find myself feeling as I do about a woman…well, it's a little disconcerting."

"I can understand that." She leaned forward and covered Phoebe's hands with her own. "I had a first time once too you know."

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah? How'd that go?"

Celes dropped her gaze for a moment and then looked up at the artist through heavily lidded eyes, her mouth pouting slightly. "Let's just say… I promise to do my best to make yours better…"

Phoebe smiled up at the quarter moon, the night air pleasant on her face as she and Celes strolled leisurely back to her apartment on base. The rest of dinner had been comfortable and sweet, the conversation light, little anecdotes of their lives shared back and forth as they tried each other on for size.

That, coupled with the current comfortable silence between them, was an indication to Phoebe that they were a pretty good fit. She felt Celes shiver slightly beside her and did not hesitate to slip her arm around her shoulders, drawing the smaller woman against her side to share her body heat. When she felt an arm slip around her waist, she couldn't help but grin, thinking life was pretty damn good at that moment.

All too soon they reached Celes' door and the Bajoran stepped away, thumbing the key pad silently before turning to look into Phoebe's eyes. "I'm really glad you asked me out tonight. This way I didn't have to think up a reason to be calling at the Admiral's farm."

Phoebe laughed. "You can call me there anytime. In fact, how would you feel about coming out to the farm this weekend?" She blushed slightly when she realized how that sounded. "We have a spare room. It's just that I promised Katie that I would go with her to pick out rings and figure out the honeymoon and she always gets manic whenever she has to deal with anything involving Seven. It would be a lot more fun if I had someone to talk to while she was tearing out her hair. Besides, I'm sure Seven and Mom want you to model your dress whites for the wedding anyway."

"I'd like that."

"Good, me too."

The silence stretched out between them as they stood looking at each other. Finally, Celes stepped forward and placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, looking up at the taller woman with gentle expectation.

Phoebe leaned down and pressed her mouth against the Bajoran's. The kiss was soft, a lingering meeting of lips that parted to allow the tentative tasting of each others tongues.

_**My god…she tastes so sweet… **_Phoebe closed her eyes as her arms circled Celes' back, drawing her in closer. The smaller woman did not protest, instead she folded herself into the embrace, fitting her body snugly against the curves awaiting her.

When the kiss finally ended, Celes looked up at her for a long moment. "You had better go." She whispered. "I don't want to break the first promise I ever made to you."

Phoebe laughed and gave her one last quick kiss. "I'll pick you up at the transport station Saturday morning at 9 am ok? That's 09:00 hours for you military types."

"I know!" Celes swatted her gently on the arm. "Goodnight, Phoebe Janeway."

"Goodnight, Tal Celes."

* * *

"Goddamn it you Borg bitch! Would you listen to me for once!"

Admiral Janeway's eyebrows rose as she entered engineering on the _Cathain_. She would recognize B'Elanna's colorful language anywhere, but she was not prepared for what she heard next.

"No, you will listen to me you Klingon Ha'DIbaH, or are your ears so full of gagh that they have begun to digest your cerebral tissue?"

"Seven! B'Elanna!" She came to stand between the two women, surprised to see smiles on both their faces. "What is going on here?"

"B'Elanna is instructing me on how to speak like a true engineer." The Borg said brightly.

"I see." Janeway scowled at the recalcitrant Klingon. "Must you do it so loudly?"

Seven looked confused. "It was my understanding that increased volume lends itself to the vehemence of the statement."

"While that is probably true on a Klingon vessel, I doubt the rest of the crew here needs to listen to you two tear into each other."

"Naw, it's good for them, Admiral." B'Elanna threw her a cheeky smile. "Keeps them on their toes if they think we're gonna start brawling any second."

"And what are you two about to start brawling over?"

"We're just having a difference of opinion on the power allocation during the Mercury Drive initialization. See, the reaction starts here, in the Mercury chamber," She patted a large cylindrical tank next to the warp core. "This is where the dilithium crystals are supercharged. The hyper-accelerated particles are then funneled through the other two warp cores creating a feedback of excessive energy which is then channeled through the deflector array creating a stable MercWarp conduit. The ablative armor has to be activated, the shields have be at maximum to reduce hull stress and the weapon systems _must _be offline as the Merc Drive draws power from the phaser arrays to ensure that the navigational system remains stable and reliable. If the ship were to lose nav control while at MercWarp… well, let's just say there wouldn't be enough left to fill a hypo-spray."

"So what's the disagreement?"

"I do not believe it is prudent to travel with weapons offline." Seven interjected. "The Mercury Drive will allow this vessel to traverse large expanses of space and certain areas may not always be tolerant to exploration."

"Pardon my choice of words," B'Elanna threw her hands up. "But that's irrelevant. It isn't something that we can work around. This ship has an enormous power supply but this drive takes up every ounce of it. It just isn't possible to bleed enough off to fly with weapons operational. Besides, at the speed she would be traveling, firing on an enemy would be like spitting at a car from an airplane."

The Borg looked at her blankly.

"Damn it! I really need to stop watching television with Tom." B'Elanna sighed. "It would be like shooting at a hover-car from a spaceship. She'd be long gone before we ever locked on target!"

"Then we must build a better targeting system." Seven responded calmly.

"Augh! Is your translator broken? Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth you bionic blonde bimbo?"

"I understand your words perfectly, it is the lack of intellect behind them that concerns me you ridiculously ridged rectilian vulture." Seven punctuated each of her words by tapping B'Elanna on the forehead, causing the Klingon's face to flush bright red.

"All right, that's enough!" Janeway stepped between the two before a brawl really could start. "It would seem that we need to compromise here."

"Admiral, there isn't any way _to_ compromise." B'Elanna took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "There just isn't enough power available."

"I understand that, but what if we built in a failsafe?"

Seven looked at her. "Elaborate."

"Set the system up so that as soon as _Cathain_ drops out of MercWarp the weapon arrays come back online automatically. As B'Elanna has stated, there's no need for them when the drive is activated so this would solve the problem."

"Hu'tegh." Seven mumbled thoughtfully.

B'Elanna grinned. "Indeed."

Janeway patted Seven on the arm. "All right, I'll leave you two to your work. Try not to permanently damage each other, ok? It looks bad on the official reports."

She glanced back on her way out of engineering to see the two of them with their heads already bent over their workstation, talking together as though the exchange had never happened.

Three years ago nothing would have convinced her that the two would ever be able to share a friendship. Of course, three years ago, nothing could have ever convinced her that she would eventually become engaged to Seven either.

Laughing at the way life turned out sometimes, she headed back to the bridge to check on the rest of the work crews.

* * *

Phoebe eased quietly through the front door, pushing it softly shut behind her. She hung her coat on its peg and moved silently towards the stairs.

"Don't think you're going to get off that easily."

The voice came out of the darkness, pulling a startled gasp from her as she turned to see her sister and Seven sitting next to the dying fire in the living room. "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" She complained. "What are you doing? Waiting up for me?"

Kathryn grinned. "You don't think I'd let you go to bed without finding out how your big date went did you?"

Phoebe sighed. "I guess that would be too much to ask for."

"Tal Celes is a good person, Phoebe." Seven said gently. "State your intentions towards her."

"And what if I honestly don't know what my intentions are?" She slumped onto the sofa next to them.

"You must have some idea how you feel about her." Kathryn pressed. "You braved the halls of Starfleet Headquarters to ask her out after all. You don't even go there to see me."

"I don't know what it is." Phoebe's face took on a dreamlike quality. "There's just something about her. She has these incredible eyes, a wonderful smile, a beautiful voice…"

"Not to mention all four of those nose ridges." Kathryn winked at her little sister, making her blush bright red.

Seven looked at the two women in confusion. "Is there a correlation between the number of nose ridges and sexual satisfaction?"

"Jeez, you guys have sex on the brain!"

"Like you don't…." The admiral looked at her pointedly.

Phoebe shrugged. "Ok, maybe I do. But I really like her. She has this incredibly playful side and a very dry sense of humor when you get past her shyness."

"Sounds like you're a little bit smitten." Kathryn squeezed her arm. "There's nothing wrong with that you know."

"Did you tell yourself that? When you knew you were falling for Seven?"

The Admiral flushed, looking back and forth between the two women who were now watching her intently. "That was a different situation."

"Maybe the location was different, and the circumstances, but attraction is attraction, no matter where it happens. How did you come to terms with it?"

"Obviously she did not." Seven raised one eyebrow. "Not until I forced the issue."

"You?" Kathryn smirked. "I believe I was the first one to show up wearing lingerie."

"Perhaps, however it was I that first broached the subject of things not said between us." Her smile was wicked and all for the Admiral. "And my nightgown was much more revealing."

"For which I will always be eternally grateful." Kathryn looked at the Borg adoringly before bestowing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hello?" Phoebe waved at them. "Discussing me here, remember?"

"Right." Kathryn took a deep breath, refocusing on her sister. "So it's obvious that you like her, what's the problem?"

"What isn't?" Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair. "She's female, for one. She's a different race, for another. At least you were both human. How am I even supposed to know how to…"

"Research."

Both of the Janeway women turned to look at Seven.

The Borg lifted her chin. "I had no prior knowledge as to how to please your sister. I have found that researching a situation can often curtail any problems before they may arise."

"So I'm supposed to look up the mating habits of female Bajorans?" Phoebe blushed bright red. "Oh dear lord, just kill me now."

Kathryn placed an arm around her sister in support. "Look, Pheebs, research may teach you everything you need to know about how to please Celes; but whether or not you can love her… that's something you're going to have to figure out all on your own."

"She's coming out to the farm this weekend."

The Admiral's eyes widened. "Then I suggest you figure it out fast." She patted her on the arm. "The best advice I can give you is to really look at all the reasons you have for not getting involved with her. If they outweigh how she makes you feel when you're with her, then you have your answer. If they don't…" She looked over at Seven lovingly. "Then stop making things hard for yourself. The heart knows. I'm not sure how, but it always knows. Goodnight."

Phoebe watched them as they walked up the stairs, their arms wrapped lovingly around each other. When they were near the landing, she heard Kathryn whisper, "So tell me more about this research…"

Groaning loudly, she closed the damper on the fireplace and dragged herself to bed.


	4. A Very Special Woman Part 2

**Chapter Six – Better Late Than Never**

Phoebe leaned back in her chair at the dining room table and sipped her coffee quietly. She had been watching her sister run madly through the house for the last twenty minutes.

"Seven!" Kathryn shouted up the stairs. "Have you seen my insignia?"

"Where did you last have it, Kathryn?" The Borg called back.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking for it!" The older woman grumbled under her breath as she searched the cushions on the living room couch.

"Did you look in the barn?" Phoebe snickered, and then studied her coffee cup intently when she was hit with a level ten glare. "What do you need it for anyway? And why are you wearing your uniform?"

"Trust me, where we're going, it's more than necessary that I be flying my colors."

"Whatever." She set her coffee mug down and watched as her sister dumped out the contents of the end table drawers. "You know, maybe if you hadn't waited until a week before the wedding to go pick out the bands, you wouldn't be quite so stressed out."

Kathryn stopped and took a deep breath. "You have no idea the schedule Seven and I have been keeping at the base to finish up this project before I go on leave. It's not like I can just stop whatever I'm doing in the middle of the day and go running off to a jewelry store. Some of us have deadlines."

Phoebe snorted. "Whatever, Captain Procrastination."

"I AM AN ADMIRAL!" Kathryn snapped.

"Maybe," Phoebe shrugged. "But it doesn't sound as funny."

The older woman closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying not to think of all the ways she knew how to dispose of a body.

"Kathryn?" Seven walked down the stairs and smiled at her gently as she held out the insignia in her palm. "I found it caught within the zipper on a pair of my jeans."

Phoebe coughed loudly as her coffee went down the wrong way. With a strangled laughed she excused herself to go and find a towel.

Seven moved closer to Kathryn, quickly fastening the insignia onto her collar before smoothing her hands down the front of the jacket. Wordlessly, she leaned in and kissed her passionately, her hands wrapping around her back before sliding up to tangle in her hair.

When she released her several moments later, Kathryn whispered breathlessly, "What was that for?"

Seven raised one eyebrow. "Because I can."

Kathryn smiled at the wicked look on the younger woman's face. _**My, my, my… God, how I love this woman! **_"We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Acceptable."

"Come on, Phoebe! We don't want to keep your woman waiting!"

Seven walked them both to the door and watched as they climbed into the hover-car and drove away. She closed the door slowly and leaned against it for a moment before squaring her shoulders and striding purposefully into the kitchen.

Gretchen was finishing a cup of tea as she entered and smiled up at her as she came to stand before her. "Everything all right Annika?"

"Yes." Seven sat down across from her and looked directly into her eyes. "There is something that I wish to do for Kathryn and I believe that I will require your assistance to complete the task before the wedding."

"Of course, sweetheart." Gretchen squeezed her hand. "Anything you need, you know that. What can I do to help?"

Seven took a deep breath. "First, I require your permission…"

* * *

Phoebe fidgeted nervously with the buttons on her coat, causing Kathryn to laugh.

"Afraid she won't show or afraid she might?" The older woman snickered.

"Who said I was afraid of anything?"

"Well, you better decide quickly because here she comes."

Phoebe turned in the direction Kathryn was facing and felt her heart jump up into her throat. Tal Celes walked towards them wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans that clung wickedly to her hips and a wool lined denim jacket. She had a knit scarf wrapped around her neck and her cheeks were rosy from the cold mid morning air.

When she reached them, she raised herself up on her tip toes and planted a brief kiss on Phoebe's cheek. "Hello you!" She smiled. "Hello, Admiral."

"It's Kathryn when we're nowhere near the base, Celes." Kathryn smiled and took the small overnight bag from the Bajoran, handing it to one of the transport attendants who would stow it until they returned later in the day.

"So where are we going?" Celes asked brightly.

"London."

Phoebe and Celes both looked at her in surprise. "London?"

"Yep. Glad you wore a warm coat!" She hustled them both onto the transporter pad and they were whisked away to their destination. When they arrived, they found a Starfleet hover-car waiting for them.

Phoebe sat back in her seat and watched the Bajoran with a smile on her face. "Never been here before?"

"Never had a reason." Celes grinned before turning her attention back to the scenery outside the hover-car windows.

After a short ride, they pulled up in front of an extremely old looking building. When they stepped outside into the cold air, Celes cuddled against Phoebe's side as she read the name carved into the marble above the huge entryway. "Asprey Holdings LTD." Her jaw went slack as she looked at the Admiral. "You don't fool around do you?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe slid her arm around the smaller woman when she felt her shiver.

"Asprey has done jewelry for royalty and diplomats for centuries." Kathryn smiled.

They stepped inside the grand doorway to be greeted by an almost reverent silence. The interior of the building looked like a church with its stained glass windows and tall columns extending up to hundred foot ceilings. They waited quietly in the foyer for a few moments until a well manicured older gentleman dressed in a tailcoat approached them.

"Welcome to Asprey Holdings Limited." He said in clipped English tones. "May I have your title and name please?"

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

The man pulled a small device from the interior of his jacket and input the name. After a moment, he tucked the device away and bowed slightly. "Come this way please."

They followed him quietly through the beautiful building, all of them admiring the artwork around them until they were led through a series of doorways into a large room with a number of antique tables inside of it. Several similarly dressed individuals were working around them.

Their escort cleared his throat. "Announcing Admiral Kathryn Janeway and entourage."

Phoebe laughed softly. "I guess we're the entourage." She whispered to Celes.

An elegantly dressed gentleman approached them and held his hand out to Kathryn. "Admiral Janeway, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I am Sebastian Moore. I will be your attendant today. Please, have a seat at this station." When they had settled themselves around an exquisitely carved mahogany table, he sat across from them and smiled. "I should tell you that we do not normally indulge inquiries from anyone at Starfleet with less than a Fleet Admiral rank, but you, of course, are a very special case."

Kathryn returned the smile easily. "Well, I appreciate your assistance in this endeavor."

Sebastian nodded. "When you contacted me and told me of your upcoming nuptials and the particulars of the situation, I investigated our inventory thoroughly and I believe I have found something that will be perfect for you."

"Really?" She leaned forward. "I would love to see what you would recommend."

"I will return shortly." He stood and bowed.

Phoebe watched him walk away and then turned to her sister. "Damn, you get more play on our family name than Daddy did. All because you got lost in space?"

"I think it's more that she brought her people home, Phoebe." Celes smiled. "Hero's deserve this kind of attention."

Kathryn shifted uncomfortably under Celes' obvious adoration. "Well, whatever the reason, they let us in and that makes me happy."

Sebastian returned with a small velvet covered tray, roughly the size of a data PADD. He set it down carefully and then took his place across from them. "Starfleet is an interesting career choice." He said easily. "However, it does make for a challenge when it comes to choosing appropriate matrimonial bands. These are quite exceptional." He pulled the cover away to reveal four incredibly beautiful rings that were shaped in an oddly curving pattern. Two were brushed gold and the other two were obviously brushed platinum. Each was encrusted with a series of sparkling diamonds. "This is called the Eternium Band."

Kathryn studied them closely, thinking them gorgeous, but not really understanding why there were four of them. "Can you explain their origin and meaning?"

"Certainly." He smiled. "This band was originally produced by a now extinct race known as the Xirin. The Xirin believed that each person had a true 'kenn', what we would call a soul mate. The gold would represent one half of the couple and the platinum the other. When the nuptials occurred, a band of each color would be taken and 'completed'." He picked up one of the gold rings and one of the platinum rings and held them against each other at a slight angle. Gently he pressed them together and there was a soft click as the two bands connected, making a seamless single band of entwined colors. Even the diamonds joined perfectly, creating a stunning setting of crisscrossing gems that sparkled in the lights from overhead. "The Xirin were also a space faring race. Often, one of the couple was required to leave on a mission. When that occurred, they would separate their own ring and add the other half of their own band to that of the person being left at home." He picked up the other platinum band and gently connected it to the first two.

"That's incredible." Kathryn breathed as the rings went together seamlessly once again, creating an even more intricately entwined band.

"When the explorer returned, the bands were again separated to create the original two rings. And," Sebastian smiled softly. "When the years had passed, and one of the married couple had passed on, the last band was joined to the others to create the Eternium Band." He held them close together but did not snap them in place. "You must be careful to never place the last band until that event occurs however, for once all four bands are connected they form a permanent bond, one that can never be broken."

He separated the band back into the four original rings and laid them out on the tray. "Each of the rings is of the purest gold and platinum and each has a total weight of one carat in diamonds making the total diamond weight for the Eternium Band four carats."

Phoebe whistled softly under her breath and Kathryn nudged her with her foot.

"Each set of two comes in their own silk presentation box and Asprey Holdings will provide a specially crafted ring pillow for the day of the nuptials. I believe this to be the set best suited to your needs, however if you are not pleased with it, I can show you others."

"No need." Kathryn smiled softly, her eyes moist. "I think Annika is definitely the platinum don't you?"

Both Phoebe and Celes nodded silently.

"The price for this set-" Sebastian began.

"Is irrelevant." Kathryn smiled. "I'll take them."

"Very good. I will go and complete the documents for the sale."

When he had gone, Kathryn turned to find Phoebe looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

Her sister grinned. "There's hope for you yet, sis."

With the rings chosen and paid for, they found a quaint old pub up the street from the Asprey building to have lunch while they waited for the packaging to be completed. Kathryn, looking very pleased with herself, sat back in the booth and took a healthy swig of her ale as she watched the other two woman who sat across from her. She noticed that Celes looked completely at ease while her sister looked like she might jump and run at any moment. Interesting.

"So," Phoebe tapped the table with her fingertips, surreptitiously watching Celes out of the corner of her eye as she spoke to her sister. "Where are you planning on taking your betty for the honeymoon?"

Kathryn smiled. "Someplace exotic…"

"Risa?"

The Admiral frowned. "No, I don't think so. Seven has seen a lot of the galaxy, but what she hasn't seen a lot of is right here one Earth."

"What are you thinking?" Celes asked.

"Someplace warm, wet, and very, very… sexy…" A silly smile covered her face for a moment and then she blushed. Standing up she nodded slightly. "Excuse me for a moment."

They both watched her walk away before Celes turned a questioning glance at Phoebe.

"She's going to call Seven." Phoebe smirked. "She can't go for more than a couple of hours without hearing the woman's voice."

The Bajoran laughed softly. "You sound wistful." She took a sip of her merlot. "Or is it jealous?"

"Honestly? Maybe a little of both. I've had relationships, but nothing like what they have. I honestly think that Katie would give up Starfleet for Seven if she had to. I've never fallen for anyone that hard in my life."

One eyebrow rose as Celes looked at her evenly. "Not yet."

Phoebe swallowed and pulled idly at her collar. "What about you? Any red hot romances in your past?"

"I've had my share of good ones, and more than my share of bad ones. But if your asking if I've ever had anything like what I see between your sister and Seven? Then my answer is the same as yours. Not yet."

"What about men? Any of them in your past?"

"Nope, not a one."

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then… how do you know…?"

Celes laughed out loud at the look on her face. "Sometimes you just know, Phoebe." She set her wine glass down and leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper so that the other woman had to lean in to hear her. "When I was in my teens, all my girlfriends talked about was the jocks on the sports teams, how big their muscles were, how strong their hands were… and all I could think was how much I wanted to feel smooth curves under my fingertips. How much I wanted soft skin and gentle hands and long, slow, deep kisses that went on for days. I would lie in my bed at night for hours fantasizing about what it would be like to take a woman in my arms, to taste her on my lips. I was sixteen when I finally did and I can tell you… there was _never_ any question for me."

Phoebe stared at the Bajoran, her mouth dry and her pulse racing. It took her several moments to realize she wasn't breathing and that her heart was about to hammer its way out of her chest. She drew in a long shuddering breath and followed it with a swig of her ale, refusing to meet the smile in Celes' eyes.

Kathryn chose that moment to return to the table, a slight frown on her face.

"Couldn't reach her?" Phoebe was glad for the distraction.

"No. Couldn't get Mom on the comm system either. They must be out doing something."

Phoebe laughed. "It just drives you crazy doesn't it? Not knowing what they're up to."

Kathryn smiled. "Well, when Seven keeps a secret it usually hits me right between the eyes."

"Are you sure that's where it hits you?" Phoebe snickered.

The older woman's eyebrows rose, daring her sister to continue teasing her. The implied threat worked, Phoebe subsided instantly.

"So where to now?" Celes asked, completely unaware of the small battle that had just been fought.

"I need to pick up the package from Asprey and then we need to find a travel agent. I think we can do that back in Indiana though. I did promise Seven we'd be home in time for dinner."

"Well, we wouldn't want to be late then." Phoebe said innocently.

They collected their purchase and called for the hover-car to take them back to the transport station. Within the hour they were sitting in the very nice office of a local travel agent in Bloomington, looking through brochures of Earthbound destinations that were protected and therefore still lightly populated and very sunny and warm.

Kathryn found one that interested her greatly. Shoving the others aside, she opened it up fully on the table. "This is the one, what do you think?"

"Oh, wow." Celes smiled. "That looks like heaven." She glanced outside at the snow lined sidewalk. "Especially from where we're sitting."

Phoebe nodded at her choice. "Looks perfect to me, unless…"

"Unless what?" Kathryn looked at her in confusion.

"Can a Borg float?"

* * *

A fire was crackling merrily in the hearth when the three frost-covered shoppers returned to the farm. They stood in the foyer, stamping the snow off their boots as Kathryn called out, "Annika? Mom? We're home!"

"In the kitchen, dear." Her mother's voice came back."

"I swear that's their favorite room in the house." Kathryn smiled.

Hot cups of coffee and tea were pressed into their hands as they entered and after bestowing a quick kiss on Seven's lips, Kathryn slid onto a stool. "What did you two get up to today?"

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked innocently.

"I called earlier and no one answered."

"Oh." Her mother smiled at Seven. "We just had some errands to run."

When it was obvious no further information was forthcoming, Kathryn sighed and settled for studying her bride-to-be carefully. Seven's color was high, her cheeks pink and rosy. The two of them must have gotten home just a few minutes before they did.

"So what's for dinner?" Phoebe asked, climbing onto her own stool.

"Pot roast." Her mother smiled. "It's been simmering all afternoon and should be ready in a few minutes. Hello, Celes." She greeted the Bajoran warmly. "Did you enjoy your day out with my girls?"

"Yes, I did Gretchen. They certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Seven's eyebrow rose. "Indeed."

Kathryn reached out and took Seven's hand, squeezing it gently as she whispered, "I missed you today."

The Borg smiled softly, leaning in close to rest her face briefly against the Admiral's throat. "I missed you as well."

Celes watched the exchange with a small smile on her face. She noticed Phoebe looking at her and whispered, "I never, _ever_ thought I would say this but, Seven and the Admiral are just so… cute."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I know, sickening isn't it?"

The Bajoran swatted her playfully on the arm.

"Can I interrupt you two long enough to ask you to set the table?" Gretchen interjected.

Phoebe slid off her stool. "Sure thing, Mom. C'mon Cel."

Dinner was casual and over very quickly as both Kathryn and Seven pleaded tiredness and retired early, ignoring Phoebe's snickers with good natured grace.

Gretchen made up a pot of tea and then took a cup to her own bedroom with a book she was reading, leaving Phoebe and Celes alone in the kitchen.

Celes smiled. "Did I see a swing on the back porch earlier?"

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Are you serious? It's freezing out there!"

"I love the cold air. Bring a blanket. We can keep each other warm and you can tell me tales of the farm."

"All right, but if you get frost bite don't go blaming me."

A deliciously wicked smirk played at the Bajoran's lips. "Is frost the only thing that bites around here?"

The comment sent chills running down Phoebe's spine, rooting her to the spot while her heart raced wildly. When she was finally able to bring it under control, she ran to the living room and grabbed a quilt off the couch, returning to the porch she found Celes standing at the rail, waiting for her.

"You're taller." The Bajoran pointed to the swing.

Phoebe sat at one end, laying her left leg and arm along the back of the seat. Celes quickly joined her, snuggling her back tightly against the taller woman's chest before covering them both with the blanket, tucking it in around them.

They both sat quietly for a few moments as their body heat merged and filled the little cocoon, then Celes sighed in satisfaction and laid her head back against Phoebe's shoulder.

The silence was comfortable and the warmth filled them both with a pleasant lassitude. Phoebe felt her eyelids just beginning to drop when another soft sigh came from the woman in front of her. "Penny for them." She whispered quietly.

The Bajoran sighed again. "I wish I had had the opportunity to get to know Seven when we were on _Voyager_. She is so different than how I perceived her then; than how we all perceived her. It just seemed like she was so aloof, like she didn't need or want to know any of us. Now I see that wasn't true. It must have been so hard for her."

Phoebe nodded. "I know. It frustrates me the way people see her either as an ice maiden, a Borg menace or a sex object. I mean, it wasn't her fault she was born looking like a pin up, or that she was taken by the Borg at such a young age. She truly was a product of her environment. It's unfortunate that more people don't take the time to see who she truly is inside the gorgeous exterior. She has such a wonderful sense of humor and a truly kind heart." She felt Celes stiffen slightly. "What's wrong?"

"It sounds like you might have a little bit of a crush going on there."

Phoebe laughed. "Hardly! Seven is great and I do adore her. I love that she's going to be my sister, but tall blondes are definitely not my type." She felt the body resting against hers relax slowly.

"So what is your type?"

She leaned forward slightly, catching the light, sweet scent of the smaller woman. She nuzzled her face into the delicate hair at the nape of her neck as she whispered, "Oh, I don't know. Sweet, gentle redheads with chocolate brown eyes, cute little noses and black velvet voices…"

"Meet many men that fit that bill?"

Phoebe blinked, startled. Shaking her head she laughed softly under her breath. "Why do I feel like I just got ambushed?"

Celes turned so that she could look into her eyes. "I wasn't trying to ambush you. I just wanted to make a point. Desire is fluid, Phoebe. Just like love." She slowly moved closer, giving Phoebe time to pull away. When she didn't, Celes pressed their mouths together softly, her tongue playing gently across Phoebe's lower lip.

The kiss was brief but powerful. Afterwards she turned away and nestled back into the taller woman's arms, pulling the blanket tighter around them both. Her right hand fell casually against Phoebe's leg where her fingers stroked softly against her thigh right above her knee.

Phoebe focused on her breathing, willing herself not to start shaking. After a while she lost herself in the feel of the heart beating steadily in the body pressed tightly against her own.

Slowly, Phoebe let her hands drop to the Bajoran's waist. For a few moments, she just let them rest there; then she began lightly stroking along the edge of Celes' sweater. Finally, she held her breath as she curled her fingers under the edge and ran her knuckles over smooth, warm skin.

The feel of it was incredible. Soft like silk, but firm with the lean muscles just beneath the surface. Stretching out her fingers, she slid both her hands around the Bajoran's stomach until they met and splayed across her abdomen. She was so entranced with the texture beneath her swirling fingertips that she didn't realize Celes was smiling up at her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Phoebe blushed to the roots of her hair, stilling her hands immediately. "I'm sorry!" She stammered.

Celes covered Phoebe's hands with her own, preventing her from pulling them away. "Don't be. I'm not." She leaned back and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. "You have wonderful hands."

"Oh… uh…thank you?"

The Bajoran began to trace across the back of Phoebe's fingers, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She swallowed hard, leaning back as the sensation sent chills down her spine that settled quite firmly between her legs. She had never responded so strongly to simply being touched before, not somewhere as innocuous as the back of her hand! _**What the hell is happening to me?**_ She thought wildly. _**And whatever it is, please Lord do not let it stop.**_

Closing her eyes, Phoebe brought one hand to Celes' face, following the line of her jaw with a feather light touch before sliding over her cheek to trace her brow, down the bridge of her nose and across her lips, where the Bajoran kissed her fingertip.

"Why do I get the feeling you're painting me right now?" Celes asked softly.

"Because I am." Phoebe breathed. "You have the most exquisite features. Delicate… soft…" She put one finger under the Bajoran's chin and used it to turn her head so she could capture her lips with her own. The kiss was gentle at first, then the sweetness turned to passion as a fire began in her belly. Wrapping her fingers in Celes' hair, she pulled the smaller body against hers roughly, her tongue sliding inside to play wetly in the recesses of her mouth.

With a small sound of frustration, Celes pulled away. Sitting up, she moved to the edge of the swing. "It's late." Her eyes were slightly glossy and her breath was coming in small gasps. "I think we better turn in."

Phoebe nodded slowly. They both rose and went inside. Phoebe took her hand and walked with her upstairs, leading her to the guest room. They stood outside the door for several long moments as Celes studied her face intently. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Phoebe." She kissed her briefly and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Seven opened her eyes as the soft rays of dawn began to stream in through the window. Sighing happily, she turned to look at the sleeping face of the woman she adored more than any other person in existence.

Kathryn was sleeping on her back, her left hand possessively snuggled in between Seven's thighs.

Rolling onto her side, the Borg began to circle one of the older woman's nipples softly with her fingertips, watching in delight as it pebbled beneath her ministrations. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and took the hardened nub between her lips, tasting it with her tongue as Kathryn moaned quietly in her sleep.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her, Seven slid down the much loved body until her cheek rested against the fragrant patch of hair between Kathryn's thighs. Parting her legs, she began to nuzzle into the cleft, her tongue seeking out the soft ridge of flesh that she knew would harden immediately beneath her touch. Light moisture bathed her chin as she found it and began to stroke it evenly; her hands wandering up to gently pull on the now completely stiffened nipples. She felt the body beneath her begin to writhe as soft sounds of pleasure floated down to her.

"Annika…?"

The sound of her name set her on fire and her tongue quickened, pressing harder as her lover fully awoke to wrap fingers wildly in her hair. Kathryn brought her legs up to settle them on her shoulders as her hips began to undulate against her.

"Oh.." The older woman cried out, not even trying to be quiet. "Oh god yes!"

Seven pulled her hand down and slid two fingers deeply inside of Kathryn, reveling in the velvet wetness that clamped tightly around them. Quickening her tempo to match the hips above her, she stroked the sweet spot inside of Kathryn that she knew would drive the older woman over the edge.

"Oh Annika, yes! More!"

Smiling, the Borg sucked deeply, flicking her tongue faster as the flesh in her mouth began to spasm. She felt Kathryn begin to buck wildly as her face was bathed in her essence.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Kathryn's screamed as her body rose off the bed. It stiffened briefly and then fell back, trembling violently as the orgasm moved through her.

Seven withdrew and crawled back up beside her to kiss her deeply, sharing the taste on her tongue with the woman she adored. "Good morning."

"Hell yes it is." Kathryn chuckled. "You are incredible."

"Thank you." Seven smiled, rubbing her face wetly against her love's chin. "I believe your scent to be my favorite thing in the universe."

"I thought it was my hands."

The Borg moved back slightly, a thoughtful look on her face. "You are correct. I must amend my statement."

Laughing, Kathryn pulled her back down for another kiss. "What would you like to do today, love?"

"It is to be my choice?"

"Sure." The older woman stretched. "We will do whatever your little heart desires."

Seven smiled. "Then I desire to stay right here."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "In bed?"

"Yes."

"All day?"

"Yes."

She opened her mouth to protest and then closed it quickly; unable to think of a single reason why that was a bad idea. "All right." She smiled, her hands beginning to roam across the blonde's body. "After all, a promise is a promise."

* * *

In her bedroom Phoebe groaned and put a pillow over her head, trying to deafen herself to the sounds coming from her sister's room.

_**Again? **_She sighed. _**They're like fucking rabbits!**_

All night long she had listened to the sounds of lovemaking coming through the walls and now it was starting up all over again. She hadn't slept a wink. Of course, if she was going to be honest, a lot of that had to do with the woman in the bedroom on the other side of her own.

Without consciously willing it, a memory of Celes' face popped into her head. The chocolate brown eyes were sparkling and the mouth was quirked up in a little smirk that seemed to dare her to do something. Her mind started to complete the image, drawing from her rich imagination to add smooth, cream skinned shoulders for the red hair to spill across, followed by the soft swell of breasts tipped with rosy nipples. The chest tapered down to a slender waist that flared out again over supple hips and silken thighs with light reddish curls at the apex.

Losing herself in the fantasy, Phoebe's fingers began to wander down her own body, her palms lightly brushing over her nipples until they were swollen with need. She pinched them lightly, her hips rising off the bed as she imagined the Bajoran's mouth on them, biting them, flicking them with her tongue…

Phoebe's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, her hands flying off her body as though they were on fire. Breathing heavily, she sat there for several minutes trying to collect herself, trying to push the stubborn image from her mind but the fantasy simply would not let go.

Blushing slightly, she laid back down, one hand returning to her breast as the other skimmed over her stomach to slide between her legs. She gasped in surprise at the amount of moisture she found there. Her fingers quickly became slick with it and she brought some of it to her nipple, coating it before returning her fingers to the stiff ridge of her sex. Her fingers played over it knowingly as she imagined Celes' mouth on her. She imagined herself tangling her fingers in the long red hair to hold the woman where she needed her. Her hips began to move and her back arched as she felt the familiar pleasure wash through her. She could almost feel the other woman's warm breath against her thigh as she climaxed, hard.

"Celes!" She cried out softly, through clenched teeth, her head thrown back and her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Oh, god Celes…"

Slowly her body settled back against the mattress. She lay there for a moment, enjoying the pleasant aftershocks until there was a knock on her door.

"Shit!" Jumping up, she stubbed her toe against the end table and said something even more obscene under her breath. She cracked the door open slightly and peeked out to see the object of her fantasy staring back at her. "Uh…hi… I mean, good morning. What's up?"

Celes blinked. "Nothing. Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was on my way to the bathroom and I thought I heard you call my name."

Phoebe's cheeks turned bright pink. "Oh, yeah, I heard you walking by and I wanted to ask if you wanted to use the shower first. To shower… you know… because it's morning… before breakfast."

"Oh." Celes looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, that would be great if it's ok with you."

"Oh sure, go right ahead, no problem. I'll shower with you… I mean I'll shower AFTER you!" Phoebe knew she was babbling like an idiot and couldn't seem to stop. "Enjoy your shower. Bye."

The Bajoran stood for a moment and contemplated the closed door. Phoebe was acting strangely, but then, she had seen the Admiral act the same way around Seven, both on _Voyager_ and since their return, so maybe that was a good sign.

Apparently the Janeway women were an odd bunch when it came to matters of the heart.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Turnabout Is Fair Play**

Phoebe lay on her back, listening to the shower running in the bathroom, trying to will her mind not to envision Celes with her hair slicked back as water streamed down across her breasts. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to bring up images of her favorites works of art, only to find the nudes at the forefront of her memory.

Groaning, she rolled onto her side and buried her face in her pillow, wondering what part of her body the Bajoran was soaping up at that moment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Frustrated, she threw the pillow across the room where it knocked over one of her field hockey trophies.

She didn't understand why this was happening now. She had known many attractive women, even been propositioned by them a time or two and while the offers had been flattering, they just hadn't been something she had wanted to pursue.

So what was so damn different about Celes?

Was it Seven? Was it seeing the happiness that Katie had found in her arms? Was it being able to look at that relationship as simply a relationship without trying to force it into a box that could be easily labeled or defined?

Maybe Celes was right. Desire was fluid. She had always been an open minded kind of girl. And she was the first to admit that her past forays into romantic relationships had been anything but stellar, which was why she usually ended up channeling all of her energy, even her frustrated sexual energy, into her art.

Picking up her sketchbook, she flipped through the pages until she came to her drawing of the Bajoran. She traced the lines of her face with her fingertips, remembering how it had felt to run them across the ridges along the bridge of her nose. There had been something… electric in that touch. Something… _real_… and it scared the hell out of her.

Suddenly she felt like she could understand her sister a little bit better. How she could have danced around Seven all those years they were lost together out in the Delta Quadrant. Hell she had only known Celes for a month and the woman had already upset the balance she had created for herself in her own life. How hard must it have been for Katie, with the object of her love and desire trapped on the same ship with her for three years? She suddenly realized that if Kathryn had given in, had let herself pursue Seven, everything else would have become secondary.

Her sister deserved more than her respect.

She deserved a fucking medal.

The shower shut off and Phoebe listened to the sounds of the other woman as she left the bathroom and went back to the guestroom. With a sigh, she pulled on her robe and ducked quickly through the hallway, hoping she wouldn't run into Celes again until she was fully dressed and much more under control.

It was almost two hours later when Phoebe finally came down the stairs tying her long hair into a loose pony tail with hands that were trembling slightly. As she neared the bottom, she heard her mother's voice emanating from the kitchen, followed by Celes' light, musical laughter. The sound caught her up short as she pictured the two of them sitting together, drinking coffee or tea, the way her mother had with Seven.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room. "Good morning." She said brightly.

"I think you mean good afternoon." Gretchen smiled at her as she climbed onto a stool. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yeah." Phoebe glanced at Celes and wished she hadn't as she felt her cheeks flush. "Fine."

"Want some coffee?" The Bajoran stood and went to the stove.

"That'd be great, thanks." She took the offered cup with a smile. "What smells so great Mom?"

"Ask Celes." Gretchen nodded at the young woman. "She cooked."

"You did?"

Celes laughed. "You don't have to sound so surprised. Are you hungry?" When Phoebe nodded she filled a plate with Eggs Benedict and lean ham and potatoes, covering the whole thing with a light drizzle of hollandaise sauce. She brought the plate over. "Enjoy your shower?"

Phoebe glanced up at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhm…yeah."

As she slid the plate before her, the Bajoran leaned in close to whisper quietly, "I think you would have enjoyed your first offer more." She winked at her before turning away taking what little breath Phoebe had left with her.

Gretchen studied her youngest daughter over the rim of her tea cup, hiding a small smile behind a carefully timed sip. "You look flushed, dear. You were outside quite a while last night. You didn't catch a cold did you?"

Phoebe was mortified when her mother stood and placed a cool hand on her forehead. "I'm fine, Ma. Probably just ran the shower a little hotter than I should have."

Her mother looked at her keenly. "Whatever you say, honey."

"So, where are Katie and Seven?" She asked, trying to deflect the attention away from herself.

"They haven't come down yet." Celes waggled her eyebrows, making her laugh.

Phoebe took a bite of the food, her eyes closing in pleasure at the flavor. "This is fantastic! Where did you learn to cook?"

The Bajoran sat down next to her and picked up her coffee cup. "I have many hidden talents."

"Well," Gretchen took pity on her youngest. "What are you two going to be doing today?"

"I thought I would show her my studio then maybe take her out to the lake." She leaned back and peered out the window. "Looks pretty clear out there; we shouldn't get any unexpected snowfall."

"Maybe not, but you don't need to be trudging that far through the drifts either. You'll get soaked. Here." She tossed Phoebe a set of keys. "I had a repairman out to do a complete once over on the Sno-Cat. Its tuned up and gassed up."

"Thanks Mom."

"Sno-Cat?" Celes looked at Phoebe curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." She finished up her breakfast and quickly washed her dishes, ignoring the astonished look on her mothers face. "Ready?"

Celes stood and threw her a cocky grin. "And willing."

She handed the Bajoran her jacket and they both went out into the snow.

* * *

Seven sighed in pleasure.

She was sitting with her back perfectly straight and her head tipped back as Kathryn gently drew a brush through her thick platinum locks. "That is… most exceptional."

Kathryn smiled. "I can't believe I've never done this for you before. I should be doing it every morning."

"I do not believe that Starfleet would accept the manipulation of my hair as a valid reason for tardiness, Kathryn." She groaned slightly in appreciation. "However, I am more than willing to allow this activity to occur on a regular basis."

"You know," The older woman leaned forward and buried her face in the silken strands. "Your hair used to drive me crazy."

Seven leaned back into the touch. "Elaborate."

"You always wore is so severely. Always up in that tight little bun. My fingers used to tingle when I would think about releasing it from its pins. I would fantasize about watching it tumble down around your shoulders, about how it would feel for you to trail it across my body."

The Borg's eyebrows rose. "Indeed?"

"Yes." Kathryn's voice was a husky whisper. "I knew it would be like silk in my hands…"

Seven reached back and caught her by the wrist. "This hand?" She slowly closed her lips around the Admiral's index finger, sliding the length of it into her mouth where her tongue played against it wetly. Then she nuzzled her nose and lips into the sensitive palm, her tongue flicking out to caress it gently.

"Yes…" The older woman closed her eyes as her body began to tingle. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you that last year…"

"You were foolish, Kathryn." Seven turned in the embrace, pressing the smaller woman back into the bed with the weight of her body. "There is nothing I would not have allowed you to do to me, so long as you did it with these hands…"

The words trailed off as she brought their mouths together, their lips meeting hard, insistently, their tongue wrestling wetly.

Kathryn raised her knee, pressing her thigh firmly against Seven's intimate flesh as her hands slid around to cup her buttocks. She could hear the Borg's heart slamming hard in her chest and recognized the look of need that ran wild in her slightly glossy eyes. As she pulled forward with her hands, Seven arched back, giving her room to take one firm nipple between her teeth. She bit down on it, harder than she normally would, and was rewarded by a low growl that was ripped from the younger woman's throat.

Seven began to rock wildly against her, pressing her firmly against the bed as she slid up and back along the skin of her thigh, the hardened ridge of her sex skidding gloriously over the muscles that bunched under their exertion.

Kathryn watched her lover's face as all vestiges of the Borg fled from it. The cool collectedness was gone, as was the look of keen intellect. What was left was the flushed face of a gorgeous woman caught in the throws of passion. Her heart swelled as she realized that she was the only person who would ever see Seven this way. "Beautiful…" She whispered as the younger woman was gripped tightly by her orgasm. "God I love you."

Seven felt her heart expand with joy at the whispered words a moment before the intense pleasure took her over the edge. She hung there for a long moment, her eyes tightly shut, until her muscles finally gave out and fell limply to the bed.

They lay there quietly for several long moments as Kathryn's hands slid smoothly up and down her back, comforting her as she still shook from the force of her release.

"Every time… it is more." Seven whispered, tucking her face into the Admiral's shoulder. "Will it ever cease?"

Kathryn smiled and dropped a kiss into her hair. "I wouldn't know. I've never felt this way before. But something tells me, we're never going to have a problem with this part of our relationship. I can't imagine a time when I wouldn't want to touch you."

"MMm."

The older woman looked down, startled by the lack of eloquence in the reply and grinned when she saw the younger woman's eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.

Smiling happily, she wrapped her arms around the beloved body pressed against hers and closed her own eyes. An afternoon nap sounded lovely.

* * *

Celes moved about the loft slowly, taking in the half finished pieces of art that adorned every spare inch of wall space. The barn was comfortably warm, heated below by an old wood burning stove that Phoebe had stoked into life as soon as they entered and from above by a standard heating unit. She had shed her jacket and gladly accepted a glass of blush wine from a small cooling unit the artist had hidden in a corner. "I'm surprised you don't have a replicator tucked away out here."

With a sly wink she shoved aside an old tool chest to reveal a unit half built into the wall. "It took me a week to get this thing in here and even longer to run the power lines. Mom was In San Francisco checking on Katie's townhouse at the time. I just couldn't handle having to travel an hour back and forth when I needed a certain color." She pushed the tool chest back into place. "But, I try not to use it except when I absolutely have to." She put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone."

"It would be against Starfleet Regulations to withhold information from a superior officer." Celes laughed, remembering how they met. "But since I don't think mothers _officially_ hold that rank, I could be persuaded to keep quiet about it."

She took her wine over to a couch that sat beneath one snow lined window. As she sat down, she noticed a colorful book lying in the center of a low slung table. "Visions." She read the title. There was no author listed. Flipping it over, she found a picture of the tall redhead on the back side. She was sitting on an artist's stool, holding one paintbrush in her mouth while she held another against the canvas. A dark gray smudge of paint adorned one cheek. Across the bottom of the photo it read 'Artist: Phoebe Janeway'. "This is your work?"

Phoebe flushed as she realized what the Bajoran was holding. "Yeah, some of it. Marie put that thing together after my very first showing."

"I get the feeling you refused to pose for the photo on the back." Celes laughed.

"I told them if they wanted a picture to take it, otherwise they could leave it off." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Gee, I can't imagine why people think artists are difficult." She patted the cushion next to her, inviting Phoebe to join her. When she had settled next to her, she began to flip through the book, her attention immediately captured by the bold images portrayed in the redhead's artwork. There were a couple of still life pieces, and several images of spatial phenomena, but the pieces that grabbed her attention and really held it, were the nudes. They were drawn and painted in a style that seemed to tread a thin line between impressionism and realism. But more than that, their colors and lines seemed to almost vibrate with a sensual energy. A decidedly _feminine_ sensual energy.

Silently, Celes continued to turn through the pages, a small smile gracing her features when she reached the end with the exact results she expected.

There was not a single image of a male model anywhere in Phoebe's work.

"Something amusing?"

Celes looked at the artist. "No, I am in awe." She wasn't lying exactly. She found her work extraordinary. She just wasn't going to bring up the decidedly female orientation of her visions. Gentle little nudges were one thing. She wasn't going to hit her over the head with a two by four. "Your work is exquisite, Phoebe."

A feeling of warmth settled into the taller woman's chest. "Thank you. I'm glad you like them."

"So, are you going to tell me what a Sno-Cat is?"

"Oh!" Phoebe tossed her the jacket she had abandoned earlier, an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Follow me."

They went down into the lower barn and through a door that led to an area that smelled of gasoline and motor oil. Phoebe flipped on the light switch then took her by the shoulders, turning her to face a large lump that was covered by a gray tarp. Grabbing the corner, the artist pulled it off with great flourish. "Voila!"

Celes looked at the contraption in confusion. It looked kind of like a hover bike, with its one long leather seat and handlebars, but instead of the air jets there were eight circular gears with large teeth that seemed to crisscross over each other. "What the hell is it?"

Phoebe laughed. "One of the last few remaining Sno-Cats. Dad had it for decades. This thing will travel across snow, slush, ice, pretty much anything that has to do with frozen or partially frozen water."

"Wouldn't a hover bike be easier to maintain?"

"That's what I said, until the first time I rode it." She handed Celes a set of goggles, a thick leather cap and two knit scarves from a cabinet nearby before she slid the outer door open, letting in the cold air. She pulled on her own gear and jumped onto the Sno-Cat, turning the key before jumping on starter to bring the machine roaring into life.

"It's loud!" Celes laughed as she climbed onto the seat behind Phoebe.

"Don't worry!" The artist called back. "Your ears will get too numb to notice!" She threw a reckless grin at the startled Bajoran. "Hold on tight!"

Celes didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms around Phoebes waist, pulling herself up tightly against the taller woman's back.

The sled lurched forward, slowly at first until the gears found their purchase below the top layer of powder, and then the Sno-Cat took off like a bat out of hell. Glancing back, the Bajoran saw a huge plume of white being thrown up behind them as the snow was chewed up and spit out from beneath them.

"WOOO HOOO!" Phoebe cried out happily as they tore across the landscape. She could feel Celes' heart beating wildly against her back and heard the soft cries of delight that escaped from her throat as the machine went airborne over one of the higher snowdrifts. "Now this is something a hover-bike can't do!" She shouted over the wind. The Sno-Cat hit the edge of the frozen lake and the gears dropped down, flattening into a solid tread that hugged the ice, but did not cut into it. Phoebe felt them change and banked the Cat hard, delighting in the Bajoran's laughter as the vehicle slid sideways across the frozen lake top, spinning in lazy circles as it traveled. They rode out the drift until the Cat snugged up against the opposite bank and then she powered down the engine and slid her goggles down around her neck. "So? What did you think?"

"Oh my god, Phoebe, that was fabulous!" Celes leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Just let my heart catch up with us, I think it's over there someplace."

Phoebe laughed and helped her climb down and then rummaged around in the saddlebags on the back of the bike.

"What are you doing?" Celes asked.

"Looking for these." She held up her bounty triumphantly.

Celes' eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the objects in Phoebe's hands. They looked like long knives with one edge attached to a flat piece of plastic.

The artist grinned at her confusion. Setting the items down, she took her around the waist and lifted her so that she was sitting sideways on the Sno-Cat's seat. Celes watched her curiously as she took one of the blades and placed the plastic plate against the bottom of her boot. Small clamps popped out and locked down firmly on the sole. She then did the same to her other boot.

"Skates!" Celes grinned in delight.

Phoebe nodded and donned her own and they pushed off from the Sno-Cat, both of them trying to remember how to balance on the thin blades now attached to their feet.

Childhood lessons came back quickly though and soon they were skating figure eights around each other as a light snowfall began to dust over them.

They skated for another two hours until the snowfall had become so thick they could barely see each other, then they removed the blades and climbed back onto the Sno-Cat. With the weather quickly turning against them, Phoebe drove much more carefully, grateful for the warm interior of the barn as they pulled inside. They quickly closed up the barn doors and covered the bike before climbing the stairs up to the loft where Phoebe poured them each three fingers of whiskey to warm their insides.

"I've got something better than that." Gretchen smiled at them from the top of the stairs. "I saw you ride in and knew you would be chilled to the bone. So I brought you some soup, sandwiches, and some hot tea." She handed them two thermoses and a bag before turning to leave.

"Thanks, Ma." Phoebe smiled at her. "Do you want to join us, or are you eating with Katie and Seven?"

"Oh, no, those two still haven't come down." She shook her head with a small grin. "But I have a roast to get started. And trust me; they WILL be coming down for dinner."

Celes watched the older woman go before accepting a sandwich and a mug full of steaming hot chicken noodle soup. "Your mother is really something else."

"Yeah…she's a keeper."

* * *

Kathryn sighed happily as she opened her eyes, feeling the warm weight of Seven's limbs still pressing down on her. She glanced over at her love and was surprised to see bright azure eyes studying her intently. "Hey you. You're awake."

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?"

Seven traced one Borg enhanced finger across her chest thoughtfully. "I was just considering my situation and how differently things may have occurred had you not found yourself lost in the Delta Quadrant." Tears filled her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks. "What might have happened to me if you had not…" Her voice broke and she buried her face in the older woman's neck.

"Shhh." Kathryn ran her fingers through the blonde hair and down her back in soothing strokes. "You don't have to think about those things, Annika. They don't matter anymore." She smiled reassuringly. "What you should be thinking about is what our future holds."

"I do not possess precognitive abilities."

"I know." She laughed softly. "But you can still imagine what we might have, what direction our lives might take."

"Elaborate."

"Well, for example, what if I remain stationed on Earth?"

"Then I would find work here to occupy my time."

"And if I did manage to get another ship?"

"Then I would follow you, wherever you might go."

"Starfleet might have a thing or two to say about that."

"Starfleet is irrelevant, Kathryn." The Borg stretched, arching her back and neck. "If need be, I will accept a commission to remain with you."

Kathryn felt a lump in her throat and swallowed. "And where would we live, here on Earth? Where would you like to have a home?"

"Where do you see us living?"

"I see us in a big old house with a music room where I can listen to you sing in your sweet, clear voice, and a modern kitchen, complete with every form of appliance since you seem to love that room so much."

"What else?"

"A large living room with a fireplace for us to snuggle in front of and a wooden deck where we can sit in the summer months and take in the sun."

"What else?"

"A bedroom with a king size bed for us to lounge in."

"What else?"

"A dog."

"A canine?" Seven arched one eyebrow.

"Yes." Kathryn smiled. "A house never seems like a home without a dog to greet you when you get there."

"I see. What else?"

"Have I forgotten something?" The older woman looked at her. "What do you see?"

"One more room." An almost shy look covered her features causing Kathryn to grin.

"What would be in that room?"

Seven took a deep breath. "A small bed... and toys."

Kathryn stopped breathing.

"A little girl?" The Borg looked at her, her eyes full of emotion. "With red hair and eyes like the Indiana sky after a snow storm."

"A child." The older woman said carefully. "You want to have a child… with me?"

"I wish to have our child, Kathryn." She tightened her embrace. "I find the love I have for you growing exponentially. It seems at times that there is more of it than we need, for just the two of us. The logical course of action would be to add a sub-unit to our collective. An additional member to share all of the love we have to give."

"All right. But what if I want a little girl with white blonde hair and bright blue eyes?"

"Then we shall have to have two."

Kathryn laughed. "You've been talking to mother."

"We have discussed it." Seven admitted. "She agrees with my hypothesis."

"She would. All right, a little girl." She took a deep breath. "What kind of time frame are we looking at here?"

The Borg laughed softly. "It does not need to be immediate, Kathryn. I wish for us to spend time together first. A year should be sufficient."

The older woman cleared her throat. "A year, hmm? All right, we'll discuss it in a year then. You won't let me forget will you?" She teased.

"I shall not." Seven renewed her interest in Kathryn's chest, her fingers swirling closer to the rosy nipples that hardened under her touch.

"Something tells me we're done talking for the moment."

The younger woman rolled them over so that Kathryn was on top of her. "You are correct."

Smiling, the Admiral closed her eyes as her lips were captured in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The last rays of sunlight were fading from the sky as Phoebe and Celes stepped through the back door and into the kitchen, the rich smell of pot roast teasing their senses as they hung their jackets up and accepted mugs of coffee from Gretchen.

"Any sign of the happy couple yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope." Gretchen rolled the last biscuit into shape and placed it into the pan to bake. "Why don't you girls set the table and then give them a thirty minute warning for dinner?"

They did as they were asked, and then Phoebe went to rouse the missing women while Celes went to the guest room to change into her dress whites so that Gretchen could see if they needed to adjust anything before the ceremony. When she came downstairs, Phoebe looked at her with open appreciation.

"You look good in a uniform." She whispered as she circled around her, trailing her hands across the smaller woman's shoulders.

Gretchen joined them and took several holo-images from different angles, explaining that she would be using them to create the outfit that Phoebe would be wearing when she served as the Matron of Honor. When she was done, she hugged Celes briefly. "You're perfect. Why don't you leave those here? No sense dragging them back and forth to the base when the wedding is only a week away."

Celes agreed and went back upstairs to change into her regular clothes.

Gretchen watched as her youngest daughter's eyes followed the Bajoran until she was out of sight.

"She's a lovely girl, Phoebe." She smiled.

"Yeah… yeah she is."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Phoebe sighed. "I'm still working on that one, Mom."

Gretchen laughed. "As different as you and Kathryn are, it still amazes me how much you are the same." Refusing to say anything more, she went back into the kitchen to pull the roast from the oven.

Forty five minutes later, Kathryn and Seven finally came downstairs. They both looked tremendously relaxed, their hair still damp from the shower they had taken together.

The five women sat down to dinner and talked easily as the night wore on.

"I want to hear about Phoebe when she was young." Celes pushed her empty plate away and picked up her wine glass. "Was she always an artist?"

"From the time she could hold a pencil she was drawing." Gretchen smiled at her youngest fondly. "She was taking advanced art theory when she was twelve in a class full of students five years older than she was."

"That must have been interesting." Celes mused.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Kathryn laughed. "There was this one time, when the instructor assigned the students the task of completing a nude study over winter break."

Phoebe choked. "You are not going to tell this story!!"

"Oh yes I am!" Kathryn grinned. "The rest of the class came back from break with artistic renderings of museum nudes, but not my little sister."

"What did she do?" The Bajoran leaned forward, eager for the punch line.

"She did one of herself! She stood naked in front of the mirror in her bedroom for days!! The instructor was speechless from what I understand."

Phoebe groaned and dropped her head into her hands as Celes placed a comforting hand on the back of her neck.

"I still have that drawing somewhere around here." Gretchen added.

"Mom!"

"Really?" The Bajoran grinned. "I would love to see it!"

"Don't you dare!" Phoebe warned.

Kathryn pushed away from the table laughing. "Dinner was great Mom. If you ladies will excuse me, I have to send some communiqués to Starfleet before we turn in. I'll see you all later."

Gretchen stood and began to collect the dishes.

"Let me help with that." Celes offered.

When they had left the room, Phoebe eyed Seven, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So, did you two have a good day?"

"It was most enjoyable." Seven replied.

"That's good. I thought maybe the two of you would be having a hard time with the abstinence thing."

"The 'abstinence thing'?"

"Oh," Phoebe feigned surprise. "I guess Kathryn didn't tell you about that tradition.

"Explain." Seven demanded.

"It's an old Terran tradition. The betrothed couple is supposed to remain chaste until after the ceremony. Apparently it's symbolic of the purity of their love."

The Borg looked thoughtful. "Are you certain? Kathryn did not mention it."

"Oh sure." Phoebe took a sip of her wine. "I'm sure if you check the database on Terran matrimonial traditions you'll be able to read all about it."

"I will do that." Seven stood and headed for the stairs. "Thank you, Phoebe."

"Anytime." The redhead watched her go and then began chuckling to herself.

"That was downright mean."

Phoebe glanced up and saw Celes standing in the doorway, her arms crossed as she looked at her in amusement.

"Hey, I had to get even."

The Bajoran sat down next to her. "So, do I get to see this self portrait of yours?"

"Maybe…" She heard her sister leave the den and head upstairs. "But not tonight. I think it's time we headed back to San Francisco."

* * *

Kathryn shut the bedroom door and smiled at Seven who was curled up under the blankets reading over a data PADD. "What's that?"

"Research."

"Ahh." She slowly stripped off her clothes and slid between the sheets. Snuggling her body up against the Borg's lanky curves she was surprised to find that she was wearing pajamas. "What's with the outfit?"

"It is appropriate."

"Ok," The older woman shrugged. "Why don't you put that PADD away and come hold me?"

Seven set the device on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Goodnight?" The Admiral sat up and looked down at her in confusion. "You can't possibly be tired."

"I am not."

"You… don't want to make love?"

"My desire to make love with you is irrelevant. We cannot indulge in that activity at this time."

Kathryn blinked. "Ooookay. You want to explain that one to me?"

"It is my understanding that a betrothed couple should remain chaste until after the wedding ceremony, to prove the purity and depth of their love for each other. Is that not a Terran tradition? I have read about it."

"Well, yes it is an _old _Earth custom. I wasn't aware it was one we were recognizing."

"I find that it has merit."

"All right. If it's what you want." Frustrated, she lay back against her pillow. "What made you look up that particular tradition anyway?"

"We're heading out, Mom." Phoebe handed Celes her jacket and pulled on her own. "It's starting to look kind of nasty out there and I want to get Celes to the transport station before the snow really starts to fly."

Gretchen opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud shout from upstairs.

"_PHOEBE!!"_

"Gotta go! I'll be staying at the gallery this week" She kissed her mom on the cheek quickly and pushed the Bajoran out the door.

Gretchen watched them go, confusion plain on her features. Her confusion only grew when Kathryn stormed into the kitchen tying her robe around her waist.

"Where is she?"

"Phoebe? She just left to take Celes back to town. What's going on?"

She explained what her little sister had done through clenched teeth and then waited patiently until her mother stopped laughing.

Patting her arm gently, Gretchen smiled at her. "Oh, come on dear. It's not that bad. It's only a week."

Kathryn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seven years, Mom."

Her mother tried hard not to start laughing again. "I know honey, but think how much better the honeymoon will be."

* * *

Phoebe and Celes spent the ride back to the transport station in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. When they finally reached their destination, Phoebe reached out and took her hand.

"Celes…" She began.

The Bajoran swallowed, a sad look crossing her features. "Is this the part where you tell me what great friends we'll be?"

Phoebe blinked in confusion. "What? No! Well, yes I'm sure we'll be great friends but this isn't a brush off." She smiled as the light came back into the smaller woman's eyes. "I just wanted to say that I had an incredible time this weekend, but I'm going to have to stay in Paris this week. I have to finish the last two pieces for the showing and I just can't do that here. I can't concentrate when I'm anywhere near you. Do you understand?"

"I do. And I'm flattered."

"Good." She leaned over and kissed her gently, pulling back before her barely restrained passion could break through. "I'll see you at the transport station in Paris, Friday at noon? I'll be the redhead in the tuxedo."

"I can't wait." Celes stole one more quick kiss and then jumped from the hover-car, disappearing into the swirling snow.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Elegant Ultimatums**

Admiral Janeway stalked through the corridors of the _Cathain_ on her way to engineering. It had been three days since she and Seven had last made love and the excess energy was driving her to distraction. Added to that was the fact that the MercDrive installation was nearly complete, meaning that the Admiral's council would soon be starting their deliberations as to who would be sitting in the Captain's chair, a decision that might be made while she was out on leave.

All in all, Kathryn's frustration was reaching a dangerous level.

She was surprised to find Engineering empty when she arrived, the work crews having moved on to other areas of the ship. Circling the warp core, she nearly tripped over a pair of long, shapely legs sticking out from beneath the dilithium chamber assembly.

"Seven? What are you doing down there?"

"I am attempting to complete the final conduit assembly but I am experiencing difficulty with the last coupling."

"What kind of difficulty?"

"I have found it hard to hold both ends of the conduit and turn the connector at the same time."

"What do you need?"

"A third hand?" Came the frustrated reply.

"Where is B'Elanna?"

"She has gone to the bridge to oversee the installation of the weapons failsafe. She has refused to assist me in any case."

"What? Why?"

There was a long pause. "B'Elanna has stated that I am far too 'bitchy' to be around at this time."

_**Ahh so the self imposed abstinence has affected even Borg efficiency!**_

Sighing, Kathryn dropped to the deck and worked her way up to where Seven was struggling with the coupling. "Where do you need me?"

"Place your hand here." She directed her to one end of the conduit hose.

The older woman had to squirm closer, half lying on top of the supine blonde to reach the offending mechanism. She held the hose steady as Seven began to turn the coupling, tightening it against the other end of the relay.

Kathryn closed her eyes as the Borg's scent washed over her. It was clean and sweet, slightly tangy with exertion and she could not stop her free hand from stroking the long line of her neck from her ear to her shoulder. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she let her fingers wander further, trailing them down the front of Seven's bio-suit to pass over the soft swells of her breasts.

"Kathryn." The Borg's voice was husky. "That is not conducive to completing our work."

"Why not?" She smirked. "You said you only needed one of my hands. The other is free to do what it wants."

Feeling decidedly wicked, she closed her fingers over an already firm nipple, reveling in the sharp intake of breath from the woman beneath her.

"We cannot…" Seven began.

"And we won't." Kathryn finished for her. "Not only is this an inappropriate place, but I always keep my promises. However, there is a big difference between making love and a little heavy petting."

With a growl, Seven released the coupling and grabbed her, pulling their bodies together roughly in the tight space. Her hands slid possessively down the small body to firmly cup her buttocks as Kathryn's teeth nipped playfully at her throat. The Borg's strong thigh slipped between her legs as she captured her lips, her tongue sliding inside her mouth to wrestle wetly with her own.

Kathryn indulged this behavior for several delicious moments and then pushed her away, crawling out from beneath the chamber to straighten her uniform. "Anything else I can help you with, dear?"

"No." Seven's voice was strained. "I have completed my repairs."

Smiling, the Admiral turned on her heel and headed out of Engineering. She ran into B'Elanna at the door.

"Admiral." The Klingon nodded at her. "I came down to see if your woman still needed any help."

"Oh she does." Kathryn smirked. "But I don't think there's anything you can do for her."

* * *

Phoebe stared at the painting in front of her, trying to envision an acceptable way to complete the multicolored nebula that swirled beautifully at her from the canvas.

It was based on one of the many images that Seven had supplied her with from the Astrometrics database on _Voyager_. The scene was gorgeous on its own, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was lacking somehow.

With a sigh, she dropped her paintbrush and picked up the bottle of wine she had been nursing all day. Drinking directly from its neck, she cocked her head to one side and let her thoughts wander.

As expected, the first image to enter her mind was one of Celes, but it was quickly followed by Seven, and then Kathryn and each of the members of the senior staff that she had come to know since the ship's return. It suddenly occurred to her that _Voyager_ had been so much more than a ship to its crew. It had been a home, a fortress and a savior all in one.

Humming to herself, she picked up her paintbrush again and started to work.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stood outside of the Admiral's Council Chambers wondering which way this meeting was going to go. It was Thursday, the last day she would be at Starfleet Headquarters before taking her month leave for the wedding and honeymoon.

She had asked that this session be convened for a specific reason and while she knew her motives to be true and sound, it did little to quell the anxiety she felt rising up inside of her.

Finally, squaring her shoulders, she entered the room to find Admiral Paris, Admiral Neyechev, Admiral Stewart and a host of others seated around the semi-circular table. She stood at attention before them, only relaxing when Paris smiled at her fondly.

"You've done an excellent job on the _Cathain_, Admiral Janeway." He nodded. "We are very pleased with your work and the work of Seven of Nine."

"Yes," Neyechev bared her teeth in what passed for a smile. "Now all that remains is for us to assign her crew and for you to assist in their training."

"That is what I wished to discuss with you." Janeway lifted her chin. "I respectfully request a demotion back to Captain and that I be given command of another ship."

There was a moment of collective silence and then Neyechev responded. "No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The answer is no." She repeated. "You are too valuable to us in your current position. We require your expertise in the training of not just the crew of the _Cathain_, but in that of all the officers who will soon be graduating from the academy. Your experience is too vast to waste on the command of a single vessel."

Janeway silently counted to ten as she reigned in her temper. "With all due respect, I do not belong behind a desk or behind a teaching podium. I belong on the bridge of a starship and you know that."

"Then perhaps you should have considered that before accepting your promotion. Our determination is final. We expect you to fulfill your obligations as Admiral upon your return from leave."

She took a deep breath. "All right, you have explained what you expect. Now let me make my position perfectly clear. I'm going on leave to be married. When I return in 28 days, I will either have my demotion and a new command, or you will have my resignation. Either way, I won't be wearing an Admiral's insignia any longer."

"You would do that?" Admiral Neyechev leaned forward in her chair. "Throw away your whole career?"

"This isn't the career I want, sitting behind a desk, pushing reports. I'll be honest, I want the _Cathain_. But beyond that, I want the stars. If I can't have them with Starfleet, I'm sure there are hundreds of private ventures out there that could use a seasoned Captain."

"Especially one with your name." Admiral Paris looked amused.

Janeway leaned her head to one side and smiled but did not respond to his remark. "I'll see you in 28 days."

* * *

Phoebe stood self consciously at the transport station in Paris, fidgeting under the constant scrutiny of passersby. Most of them were polite enough to look once and then go along their way, but every once in a while she got one that would quite literally stop and stare.

_**I guess I should take it as a compliment. **_She mused to herself. She was not one to normally fuss about her appearance, but she had taken an extraordinary amount of time on herself this afternoon. Her hair was brushed until the sunlight glinted off the deep red curls that flowed over her shoulders and down her back, accented by the two perfectly done braids on either side of her face. She was wearing a custom tailored black tuxedo with tails, the pants neatly taken in to show off her curves, the bow tie and cummerbund a deep crimson against the ivory of her shirt. She knew she looked pretty good, she just wished people wouldn't stare.

Ten second later she got her wish.

The platform went silent as another woman stepped into view that totally eclipsed her appearance.

Celes walked casually in her direction, a glow about her as she took in the look of awe on Phoebe's face.

The Bajoran was wearing a slinky black evening gown that had one thin strap holding it up over her shoulder. It cut deeply down across her full breasts, leaving her shoulders bare and ended just below her knees where it met the tops of high black lace up boots. Gloves stretched from her elbows to her fingertips where she clutched a small black purse. Her hair was a mass of sparkling red curls that were drawn up at the sides by glistening silver combs that caught the light no matter which way she moved.

"You look…" Phoebe swallowed. "Radiant."

Celes smiled. "Thank you. You look very debonair yourself." She placed her hand daintily on Phoebe's outstretched arm and allowed herself to be led to the hover-car waiting at the curb.

As they settled into the back seat, Phoebe angled her body so that she could continue to look at her.

"You're staring, hun."

"I can't help it." She knew she had a goofy smile on her face and didn't care. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Sweet talker."

When they arrived at their destination, the taller woman jumped out of the craft eagerly, once again extending her arm to help the other woman from the conveyance. The members of the press who had gathered outside had a field day snapping holo-images as the two smiled and waved before they entered the building.

Arm in arm, they climbed the short flight of stairs to the second floor where Celes was handed a program before they entered the gallery.

"Duality: Beauty in Borg Space." She read with a smile, then a small laugh escaped her lips. "A new showing by Phoebe Beatrice Janeway? You're kidding? PB&J?"

"Yeah," The taller woman flushed. "I heard that all the time from Katie when we were kids. How do you know about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Tom Paris recommended them. He said it was his favorite comfort food." She ran her hand down the front of the taller woman's lapels. "It suits you. Dry on the outside, soft and sweet on the inside…"

Phoebe swallowed. "C'mon. I'll show you the exhibit."

The two women swept into the room to applause from the people already in attendance. Phoebe bowed slightly and then took Celes by the hand, leading her from one painting to the next. As they came to the second to last, she heard the smaller woman sigh in appreciation. "Oh, Phoebe, this is wonderful."

The artist smiled. It was the painting she had been having trouble with the night before. She had finally completed it by adding an image of _Voyager_ in the swirling colors of the nebula and half hidden images of Kathryn, Seven, B'Elanna, Tom, Tuvok and Harry in the shadows of the clouds.

"_Voyagers_." Celes read the name. "It's lovely."

"Thank you."

"Is this the focal point? The one you're giving Seven and Janeway as a wedding gift?"

"Oh no." She took the Bajoran's hand, leading her to the center of the room. "That one is right there."

Celes looked at the charcoal study title _Duality_, her jaw slowly dropping at the intricate detail that Phoebe had put into her work. The lines were perfect, the representation impeccable. "It's…exquisite, Phoebe. Truly."

"Do you think they'll like it?"

"I think they'll adore it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon winding through the crowds with Phoebe stopping now and then to speak with admirers of her work. Finally, exhausted, they retired to the refreshment area where Marie caught up with them.

"Looks like we have a bidding war going on for _Voyagers_, my dear." The woman smiled broadly. "They've already hit six figures."

"That's wonderful, Phoebe!" Celes threw her arms around the taller woman and hugged her tightly.

"We do have one small problem though." Marie sighed.

"Problem?" Phoebe frowned. "What's going on?"

"There is a gentleman that is adamant about purchasing _Duality_."

"It's NFS, Marie."

"I know that, he just doesn't seem to want to take my word on that."

"All right." The artist sighed. "Where is he? I'll talk to him."

"He's standing right next to it."

They walked back towards the focal piece and Celes felt Phoebe tense beside her when they saw who was standing there.

"Hello, Phoebe." He nodded.

"Chakotay." The artist's voice was like ice. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to purchase this item."

"Well, as you can see from the little card at the bottom, _Duality_ is NFS."

He smiled. "Everything has a price."

"Not everything." Celes interjected.

Chakotay looked at the Bajoran, a nasty smirk on his face as he took in her hand tucked snuggly within Phoebe's. "I guess deviant behavior runs in your family."

Celes took a step forward but Phoebe stopped her. "The only deviant I see here is you." The artist said quietly. "_Duality_ is not for sale, at any price. And even if it were, I wouldn't sell it to you."

Without another word, she led the Bajoran away to speak to an art critic that had been trying to get her attention all day.

Frowning, Chakotay walked into the outer hall where he caught one of the ushers by the arm. "I would like to talk to the artist alone about one of her creations. What time is the showing over?"

"The showing ends at six." The young man said helpfully. "But she won't be available then, I'm afraid. The gallery will be closing down early to accommodate a private party."

"A private party?"

"Yes. I believe it is a bridal shower for the artist's sister. Excuse me, sir."

Chakotay watched him walk away, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Seven and Kathryn stepped off the transport pad at the Paris station to find a limousine waiting for them. With a smile of appreciation, the slid inside, their arms going around each other in the privacy of the back compartment as their lips met in a loving kiss.

"You look wonderful" Kathryn breathed. Her hands slid down the front of the shimmering red dress the Borg wore, delighting in the feel of the silk that clung to her like a second skin.

"As do you." Seven smiled. "Seeing you in a tuxedo has always had a most gratifying affect on me."

"I would say I am the one more grateful for the affect it has on you." Kathryn grinned. She kissed the Borg again, her barely restrained passion breaking through more than just a little.

"One more day." Seven promised.

"That is one day too long." The Admiral growled.

The car pulled up in front of the gallery and they stepped out, surprised to find members of the press still there, happy to snap holo-images of them as they made their way inside. On the second floor, they met up with Gretchen, Tom, B'Elanna, Sam, Naomi, Tuvok, his wife and the Doctor as they loitered outside the entrance.

"What are you all doing out here?" Kathryn smiled.

"They wouldn't let us in until you got here." Tom complained. "Apparently your wedding gift is in there and they want it to be a surprise for everyone."

"I see." The Admiral turned as she heard someone call her name and did a double take. Her sister walked towards them with Celes on her arm and she had to admit, the two looked incredible together.

"Phoebe, Celes." She nodded at both of them. "You two look lovely this evening."

"As do you." Celes smiled at the crowd. "All of you."

"So, everything is ready." Phoebe winked at her mother. "Come on in."

The gallery had been decorated with red and white streamers, platinum balloons tied to the tables around the corners of the room. There was a large buffet spread and an open bar set up, as well as a raised dais in the center of the room that held an object covered with a silver cloth.

"It is lovely, Phoebe." Seven smiled at her soon-to-be sister.

"I'm glad you like it." She raised her voice. "Everyone, please! Get yourself a glass of champagne and meet us in the center of the room!"

The senior staff, as well as the multitudes of other well wishers hurried to comply and within minutes they were gathered in a well mannered throng around the raised platform. Phoebe jumped up into the stage and held out her hand to pull Celes up beside her. Holding up her own glass of champagne, she smiled and addressed the crowd.

"We are here this evening, to celebrate the extraordinary good luck of my big sister in finding the one woman in the universe that could put up with her."

The crowd laughed softly.

"Katie," She smiled down at the Admiral. "I love you dearly and I cannot imagine anyone more fitting for you to share your life with than the incredible woman who is standing beside you at this very moment. Seeing the two of you together is enough to make anyone believe in true love."

Shouts of "Here, here!" broke out as the crowd drank in tribute to the happy couple.

"I know that the people in this room have had the opportunity to know what truly unique and special woman Annika Hansen is, but I thought it unfair that the rest of the world has not yet had that opportunity. As such, I present my wedding gift to the two of you. It is my tribute to you Seven, and to the love that allows us all to see you for who you truly are. I give you: Duality."

With great flourish, she pulled away the silver cloth, revealing the canvas beneath.

For a moment, the room was completely silent as they took in the image of Seven wearing blue jeans and a white button down shirt lounging sideways in an overstuffed chair. The Borg was barefoot and there was a look of infinite longing on her face, one so completely… human… that everyone in the room was moved to tears.

"Oh my god." Kathryn stepped closer. "Phoebe… that is… remarkable." Tears welled up in her eyes and slid quietly down her cheeks as Seven wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I concur." The Borg nodded in appreciation. "You're work is flawless."

"So is the model." Celes held up her glass. "To the happy couple!"

Everyone in the room cheered and took a drink. The crowd started to break up, most of them filing past the piece of art for a closer look before heading off to the buffet table and the bar.

Kathryn silently pulled Phoebe down from the stage and wrapped her up in a hug. Not trusting herself to say anything, she cupped her sisters face in her hand and kissed her on the cheek before walking away with Seven at her side to help support her in her emotional state.

"I think that went well." Celes slid her hand up Phoebe's back."

"Me too." The artist smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh yes." A sarcastic voice said from behind them. "Three cheers for the happy couple."

They both turned to see Chakotay standing by the open doorway to the balcony. He had a glass of amber liquid in his hand and from the sound of his voice, it wasn't his first.

"I don't remember inviting you." Phoebe said darkly as she stepped up to him, her chin rising to study him with disdain.

"Hey, I was a member of _Voyager_'s crew, too." He spat back. "I should be here."

"You forfeited whatever rights you had when you hit Seven." Phoebe growled.

Chakotay laughed. "So sanctimonious. You sound just like your sister." He took a large drink from his glass. "It isn't like Seven didn't already get even. I'm sure you heard about how she blindsided me after I risked my life to save her."

"You risked _your_ life?" The artist said indignantly. "You're a joke!"

"_I'm_ a joke?" He gestured towards Seven and Janeway. "Those two are the joke. The Federation hero and her pet Borg." He sneered. "Who wouldn't be worth a damn without all those implants. She certainly wouldn't have been able to get the drop on me!"

"So," Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to one side. "What you're saying is that the only reason Seven managed to lay you out is because she has Borg enhancements?"

Chakotay nodded, turning to snort in their direction. "She's a freak…just like…" His words were cut short as he turned back towards Phoebe to find his face connecting with a solid right hook. The woman's fist was small, but there was a lot of anger behind it and the force pushed him backwards, directly into the foot Celes had planted in his path. Arms flailing wildly, Chakotay went over the balcony railing, landing with a satisfying thud in the rose bed ten feet below.

Phoebe ran to the railing, making sure the obnoxious man's chest was moving before she turned a delighted smile on the young Bajoran. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Celes resoundingly, her eyes going wide when she heard a soft sigh and the lips beneath hers opened. She felt a tentative hand at the nape of her neck and gentle fingers brushing through the delicate hairs, making them tingle. They were kissing…. Right here…out in the open! For a moment, her brain tried to focus on all the reasons she had for not getting involved with Celes, but when the soft, pink tongue reached out and gently caressed her upper lip, all reason fled. She wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms, arching her back slightly as the kiss was passionately returned

The embrace went on for several delicious moments until they heard footsteps approaching. Pulling away, Phoebe turned to see Tom and Harry rushing over.

"What happened?" Tom looked from Phoebe to Celes, taking in the slightly flushed expressions with concern. "We heard a scream."

"Oh, that." Celes managed. "I believe Chakotay zigged when he should have zagged."

Harry and Tom both looked down over the railing, their concern turning to laughter when they saw their former First Officer trying unsuccessfully to extricate himself from several thorny rose bushes.

"C'mon, Tom." Harry shook his head. "We'd better get him out of there before he causes a scene."

Phoebe watched them go then took the smaller woman by the hand. "You were wonderful, thank you."

"I think I prefer your previous method of displaying gratitude." The Bajoran smiled and moved closer, closing the distance between them to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly all the nervousness was gone. All the second guessing herself, all the worries about what was right or wrong for her just disappeared beneath Celes' velvet lips and the soft weight of the body in her arms.

"Whoa!" Kathryn stopped short just inside the doorway to the balcony. "So sorry to interrupt." She snickered. "I was just wondering where Tom and Harry rushed off to."

Phoebe glanced over the railing before throwing her sister a playful wink. "Oh, they just went to take out the trash."

* * *

Phoebe waved goodbye to the last of the partiers and then flopped tiredly into a chair. Her bow tie had long since been removed and her ivory shirt was unbuttoned almost down to her breasts. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a half-full bottle of champagne from a nearby table and drank directly from its neck before offering it to Celes, who slid gracefully into a chair beside her.

The Bajoran accepted the bottle, taking a long drink as she watched the taller woman's hand play idly with the laces on one of her boots before it slid up over her knee to lie possessively on her thigh. With a grin, she handed the bottle back. "Phoebe Beatrice Janeway, I do believe you're drunk."

"On life maybe," The artist smiled. "But not on champagne. I think the party went well, don't you?"

"I think so. Your sister seemed relieved that you hadn't ordered strippers for the occasion."

Phoebe snorted. "Don't think the thought hadn't occurred to me. Somehow though, something more sedate seemed called for. They really do adore each other. Don't need strippers to commemorate that fact."

"Agreed." Celes looked at the mess around them. "What now? We clean up?"

"Oh hell no! Marie has a crew for that. They'll be in an hour or so before dawn and the gallery will look good as new."

"So then… I guess I head back to the base."

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Listen why don't you come out and stay at the farm again? Your dress whites are already there and the wedding is early in the afternoon. No sense in you going all the way to the base just to head out to Indiana in the morning."

"I didn't bring anything with me." Celes protested.

"I have a toothbrush you can borrow and something comfortable for you to change into." She saw that the Bajoran was wavering. "Come on, I'd really like it if you did."

"All right." She smiled. "But you get to cook for me in the morning."

"As long as you can live on coffee. That's about all I can make!" She took Celes by the hand and they strolled casually down to the hover-car that was still waiting for them by the curb. Within twenty minutes they had arrived at the transport station in Bloomington where Phoebe wrapped her tuxedo jacket around the Bajoran's shoulders for warmth before they stepped out into the cold Indiana night.

Celes was grateful for the added warmth as they climbed into the Janeway hovercraft as it took a good five minutes to get the heat moving through the conveyance. After that the ride was comfortable and the Bajoran spent the time spellbound by the winter covered fields that sped by outside the windows.

The farm was dark and quiet when they finally reached it, the only light on was coming from the kitchen and the two women made their way there silently to find Gretchen sipping a cup of tea.

"Hello, darling." Her mother stood and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Wonderful party. I was quite proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Gretchen looked startled for a moment when she saw Phoebe wasn't alone. "Celes! Hello dear!" She wrapped the smaller woman up in a warm hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you this evening."

"Oh," The Bajoran looked momentarily flustered. "If I'm causing an inconvenience-"

"Nonsense!" Gretchen smiled. "You are always welcome here. There's just one small problem."

Phoebe looked at her mother's mischievous smile curiously.

"Tom, B'Elanna and little Miral are in one guestroom and Sam and Naomi are in the other." Gretchen explained.

"No problem." Celes smiled. "I've slept on a couch before."

"Well, unfortunately Harry Kim is on the couch."

"Oh."

Gretchen tried hard not to laugh. "But Phoebe has a queen size bed so I am sure the two of you will do just fine." She patted the Bajoran on the arm. "If she starts to snore, just poke her in the ribs."

"Mom!" Phoebe complained.

"Goodnight, girls!"

They stood quietly in the kitchen for a few moments after the older woman had gone.

"You all right with this?" Celes asked quietly.

"Oh, sure." Phoebe nodded, swallowing. "Come on, let's turn in."

They climbed the stairs quietly so as not to wake up any of the sleeping guests. Once they were in her room, Phoebe closed the door softly and turned to look at Celes who was staring at the bed.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Just curious what side you sleep on."

"Oh." The taller woman blushed slightly. "Just pick the side you want, it's all the same to me."

"Ok, but I can't exactly sleep in this Phoebe. Didn't you promise me something comfortable to change into?"

"Right!" The artist rummaged through her drawers and came up with an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here you go."

Celes sat down on the bed and took off her boots then stood and presented her back to Phoebe. "Can you help me with this; the clasp is in the back."

"Sure." Phoebe's hands were shaking as unhooked the small gold fastener, wondering idly who helped the smaller woman get into the dress and finding herself surprised as the bolt of jealousy that shot through her. "There."

"Thank you." Celes let the dress slide down to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath and Phoebe turned quickly away, hiding her flushed cheeks as she stripped down to the tank top and boxers she wore under her tuxedo. She waited while Celes slid between the sheets on the right side of the bed, then turned out the light and climbed in on her side.

She lay there for a few moments, counting silently to herself, willing herself to calm down, sure that the Bajoran could hear the pounding of her heart. She had just managed to get it to behave when Celes turned onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow to look at her.

"You sleep on this side don't you?"

Heart hammering even harder in her chest Phoebe whispered, "Why do you say that?"

"Because this pillow…" As she spoke she leaned in closer. "Is covered with the scent of your hair…"

"Oh?" She looked up at the beautiful face just inches from hers. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep."

"Why not?" Phoebe whispered, her lips a breath away from the Bajoran's.

"Because it's going to drive me insane."

The distance closed between them and their lips met in a soft kiss that deepened as Phoebe released the passion she had been holding in check since their kiss earlier that night. Her arms went around the smaller woman, crushing their bodies together as their tongues met and played wetly within their mouths.

"Phoebe…" Celes groaned, pulling away reluctantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The artist growled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Then by the Prophets, _please_… put your hands on me."

Phoebe slid her hands up under Celes' shirt, marveling at the feel of warm, smooth skin under her palms. Grabbing the garment with her fingers, she pulled it over Celes' head then followed it with her own before pulling the smaller body against hers once again.

Celes' breasts were soft against hers, except for the two hard points of her nipples that rubbed deliciously against her skin. Moaning softly, she brought her lips to the Bajoran's neck where she bit lightly against the pulse fluttering wildly beneath her skin.

"Yes!" Celes whispered, her hands stroking across the plains of Phoebe's back before sliding down to hook into the band of her shorts. Pushing gently, she slid the garment down the taller woman's legs where Phoebe kicked them off to get lost amidst the blankets.

The artist groaned loudly as small strong hands cupped her buttocks, using them to pull her closer. Dropping her head, she trailed kisses down Celes' chest and up over her breasts, stopping for a moment to take in the sight of her gently heaving chest, the swells capped beautifully by dusky rose colored peaks. With a sigh of pleasure, she took one in her mouth, her fingers finding the other as her tongue and teeth played over the hardened flesh. She felt Celes shiver against her, heard her quietly moaning her name and knew whatever she was doing, she was doing it right.

Celes buried her fingers in Phoebe's hair, holding her head against her chest as the woman lavished attention on her breasts. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as teeth grazed over the swollen nipples roughly before being replaced by the gentleness of tongue and lips. She hooked one of her legs over Phoebe's hips and pulled the artist to her, reveling in the smooth skin of the well muscled thigh until the fabric of her shorts came between them.

As if reading her mind, Phoebe's hand slid down her stomach and under the garment, pulling it off to toss it aside carelessly.

Freed, Celes rolled over on top of the taller woman, her legs falling open to straddle Phoebe's hips. The hair between their legs tangled sweetly together, the moisture mingling delicately as she slipped down to position herself on Phoebe's thigh.

Slowly, she began to rock, the hardened ridge of her sex bumping deliciously over the muscles beneath her. She heard Phoebe cry out at the contact and felt the long, slender fingers slide down between them to play wetly between her legs.

"Tell me what to do." Phoebe whispered breathlessly.

"Go inside." Celes commanded.

Phoebe obeyed, sliding two fingers into the velvet warmth and gasping in pleasure at the muscles that contracted around them. She raised her knee slightly and Celes began to ride her, pulling up and back before sliding back down.

Phoebe put her hand on the small of the Bajoran's back, using it raise herself so that she would not lose contact with the breasts she was adoring with her mouth. The fingers she had buried deeply within the smaller woman curled reflexively and hit a smooth, slick spot, causing Celes to throw her head back and cry out as her orgasm took shake within her.

Phoebe kept her eyes open, watching the ecstasy as it transformed Celes' face, watching the pleasure course through her as the muscles of her neck went taught with exertion, delighting in the salty taste that came with the light sheen of sweat that was coating them both.

Finally Celes body stiffened, going completely still as she cried it, "Oh Prophets, Yes Phoebe!" And then the small body fell forward, collapsing against her, melting into her until she could not tell where her body left off and Celes' began.

They lay that way for several long minutes, Phoebe gently kissing the top of the Bajoran's head as she whispered endearments to her. Slowly, she pulled her fingers from her body and brought them to her lips. The scent was intoxicating, light and musky, like the earth after it rained. Sliding them into her mouth, she whimpered in appreciation at the taste.

When she opened her eyes again she found the smaller woman smiling at her. "Hey you." Celes whispered. "You all right?"

"All right?" Phoebe laughed, hugging her tightly. "I'm fantastic! That was… incredible."

Desire rose, dark and deep in the eyes gazing into her own. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Phoebe swallowed, her head slamming back into her pillow as Celes' mouth closed on one of her nipples. The Bajoran's tongue flicked over it rapidly, realizing that Phoebe would be almost painfully aroused and knowing she would not have much time to play.

Replacing her mouth with her fingertips, the smaller woman slid down the generously muscled torso, stopping here and there to lick and nibble at Phoebe's abs in her descent. She kissed the extended navel gently, surmising that, as an outtie, Phoebe would be very ticklish, before moving down further to nuzzle her lips through the red curls between her legs.

"Oh, god Celes…" Phoebe whispered.

Smiling, the Bajoran opened Phoebe's folds with her nose and reached out with her tongue, finding the bundle of nerves that was red and swollen with need. She felt those long glorious fingers tangle in her hair as she began to move her tongue over the ridge, bathing her face in Phoebe's essence as she suckled the small nub with her lips.

Phoebe's hips began to move under her ministrations, each stroke causing her to push further and further up off of the bed. Her mind was a whirl of chaos but even through all of it she recognized that nothing… no one… had ever made her feel the way Celes was making her feel right now with just her lips and the tip of her tongue.

Celes' fingers continued to pinch her nipples exquisitely as her mouth increased its tempo driving what was left of any rational thoughts from her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and saw the bight colors of her orgasm flash behind her eyelids as she cried out into the stillness, "OH DEAR GOD CELES!!" And then she began to shake as the wave crashed over her, but Celes did not stop. Over and over she brought the taller woman to orgasm until Phoebe thought she might pass out.

Finally, unable to bear anymore, she took Celes by the shoulders and pulled her up. The Bajoran came to rest on top of her, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that tasted of herself.

"I love you." Phoebe whispered as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

She felt Celes smile against her chest. "It's about time."

Phoebe laughed.

"I love you too, PB&J."

* * *

**Chapter Nine – You Are Cordially Invited**

Phoebe staggered downstairs and into the kitchen, yawning as she reached for a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Long night?"

She turned quickly, blinking to clear her vision and saw her sister, her mother, Seven, Tom, and B'Elanna sitting around the breakfast bar. Miral was sitting on her mother's lap, cheerfully covering her with oatmeal.

"Oh," Phoebe blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You look a little flushed sis," Kathryn smirked. "What's up?"

"Huh? OH, nothing." Phoebe climbed onto a stool. "I guess I just drank a little too much last night."

"Uh huh." Kathryn took a sip of her coffee to hide her smile. She was about to say something else when her attention was grabbed by something behind her sister.

Phoebe turned to see Celes stumble into the kitchen. She was dressed in one of Phoebe's old field hockey jerseys and a pair of boxer briefs. Her hair was tousled and she had a very satisfied look on her face. Everyone at the table watched in amusement as the Bajoran poured herself a cup of coffee then walked up to Phoebe and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning PB&J."

B'Elanna looked at Kathryn, mouthing 'PB&J'?

Celes finally glanced at the rest of them. "Good morning."

Without another word, she turned and left the kitchen.

Phoebe's face was blushing so hard she thought she might burst into flames. Finally, she glanced at her sister to see the knowing look on her face. "What?"

Kathryn and B'Elanna grinned at each other before saying in unison, "Damn small house."

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stood in the small room that served as the Groom's Chamber at the church and fidgeted. Her dress whites, which she had always found more than comfortable, seemed to have shrunk somehow in the last hour or so and she was continually pulling on her collar, trying to free up the blood flow to her brain.

_**Calm down, Katie! **_She chastised herself. _**It's not like you weren't prepared for this. This is Seven… Annika… The woman you want to spend the rest of your life with!**_

But nothing helped. Her heart continued to race and she continually had to wipe her palms against her slacks to dry them.

Pacing around the small room, she was glad she had skipped breakfast. Her stomach was doing flips and threatening to toss out the coffee she had allowed herself as it was.

A brief knock interrupted her pacing and Tom entered the room. "Admiral?"

"Don't call me that on my wedding day!" She snapped.

Tom blinked in confusion and then grinned. "A little nervous?"

She dropped her head, grinning ruefully. "I'm sorry, Tom. Maybe just a little." She started to run her fingers through her hair and then stopped, having been warned by B'Elanna that she would suffer a fate worse than death if she messed it up. "Did you go through this when you got married?"

"You don't remember?"

"At the moment I can't remember my name!"

Tom laughed. "Ok, yes I was terrified. I was marrying a Klingon for God's sake!" He straightened Kathryn's insignia. "But I will tell you something else. I haven't regretted it for a moment."

Kathryn nodded. "You guys look really happy."

"You have no idea." He took her by the shoulders. "Getting married was the best thing I ever did, next to having Miral."

"You're happy being a daddy?"

"Oh yeah." His eyes got a little misty. "You haven't lived until this little person that means more than anything to you tucks her hand in yours and says 'I love you pawpaw'." He noticed a strange wistful look on Kathryn's face. "Are you two… considering…"

"Seven mentioned it." She smiled. "She wants a little girl with red hair and blue-gray eyes."

"I can't imagine anything better." Tom smiled and hugged her briefly. "You two would be incredible parents."

"Yes, well." She tugged on her jacket. "That's for later. For right now I would be content with getting through the wedding without passing out."

"You'll do fine."

The door opened again and Tuvok stepped inside. "It is time, Kathryn."

The Admiral paled and Tom felt her slump slightly against him. "Come on." He grinned. "Where's that command mask?"

"I must have left it in my sock drawer." She said absently.

"Tuvok, a little help here?"

The men stood on either side of her, offering their silent support as they left the room and strode down the center aisle of the church. The pews on either side were filled to overflowing with friends and family. Janeway thought she caught sight of Owen Paris but lost him quickly in the sea of smiling faces beaming up at her.

They reached the altar and she looked across from her to see B'Elanna and Celes looking resplendent in their dress whites. Beside them, Phoebe stood smiling, her hair pulled back in a French twist, a form fitting white tuxedo gracing her curves, complete with a white skirt that ended below the knee and showed off the long legs that ended in sandals tied up her calf. She tried to still be irked at her sister but when she took in the look of love and support on her face, all she could do was smile in gratitude.

Suddenly the organist began to play and Kathryn felt her heart kick up a notch. Turning with the rest of the wedding party, she faced the back of the church.

Naomi came down the aisle first, a small basket in her hands that she reached into, dropping rose petals behind her as the music swelled.

When Seven stepped into view, her arm tucked neatly into that of the Doctor, Kathryn thought she had surely died. All the sounds around her faded away as the blonde began to walk towards her.

She was divine.

It was the only word that would do her justice.

She looked like a goddess with her hair flowing down her back, caught up on the sides by golden combs to pull it back over her ears. The dress was a vision in white and Kathryn recognized it immediately. It was her mothers.

Lace wrapped around the long beautiful neck and covered the expanse of her chest before it was replaced by silk that flowed down her body like liquid. Silk covered her shoulders and arms as well and trailed behind her in a long train that whispered over the carpet like fairies wings.

A thin lace veil covered but did not hide the classic features of her face and she held a bouquet of white roses in hands that joined in front of her.

When she came to stop in front of Kathryn, she could feel love emanating from the azure blue eyes and all of the nervousness fled.

This woman was her destiny, pure and simple.

The Doctor stepped away and Phoebe took the bouquet from Seven, who turned and held her hands out to Kathryn.

The Admiral took them with a smile.

They turned slightly as the minister stepped up to the podium, but did not take their eyes off of each other.

"We are gathered here today," He began. "to witness the union of two very special women. Women who have done more than simply come to love each other, through their trials and tribulations, they have come to truly know and cherish each other, something which is very rare indeed. While I am honored to preside over this union, it is my understanding that Kathryn and Annika have written their own vows. They will speak them now."

Kathryn turned to face Seven fully. "Annika, I met you at a time in my life that was unlike any other. It seems fitting that you should also be a woman unlike any other. You reached a part of me that I did not know I even possessed, a part of me that I now give to you freely. You are my heart and soul, and I pledge to you that you will be the one thing I hold above all others for the rest of my life and beyond."

A small smiled graced the Borg's lips. "Kathryn, at one time I thought you small. I thought you insignificant. I did not wish to be like you. Since that time I have come to realize that being like you is the one thing I should strive for in my existence. That far from being small, you are the universe to me. You took a drone and gave her back her humanity. You gave me back my life, my hope… my heart. I am here today to offer you these things freely. To give myself and my life to you, to share myself with you for now, for ever and beyond."

Behind them they could hear the sounds of tears in the crowd but they only had eyes for each other as the minister began to speak again.

"Let anyone who would speak out against this union do so now, or forever hold their peace."

There was a weighted silence, but no one spoke.

Naomi stood and stepped forward, holding out the ring pillow carefully.

The minister spoke loudly and clearly. "Do you, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish for all of your days, through the rest of this life and into the eternity of the next?"

Kathryn picked up two of the bands and joined them together, taking Seven's Borg hand to slide it onto her ring finger. "Oh yes, I do."

He turned to the other woman. "And do you, Annika Hansen-Janeway, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish for all of your days, through the rest of this life and into the eternity of the next?"

Seven picked up the remaining bands and connected them, sliding them onto Kathryn's hand where the fit snugly against the engagement ring. "I do."

The minister smiled. "Then, by the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you lawfully wed. You may both kiss the bride."

The church broke into applause as Kathryn raised the veil and the two of them leaned in close to share a brief, loving kiss. Then they turned and smiled at the congregation, waving at them as they made their way back down the aisle amidst the shower of streamers and confetti.

Outside the church, a large tent-like structure had been erected to hold the reception and the two of them stepped into its warm, striding up to the raised stage where the wedding party would be seated. Waiters passed through the arriving people, quickly filling glasses with champagne as guests found their tables.

Once they were seated, Seven turned to her wife, a concerned look on her face. "Kathryn-"

The Admiral held her hand up. "I know what you're worried about Annika and its ok. The minister might have gotten your name wrong but the marriage is still legal."

"He did not."

Kathryn blinked. "He did not what?"

"He did not 'get my name wrong'." She handed her a long envelope. "This is my wedding gift to you. I hope you find it pleasing."

Kathryn opened the envelope slowly, her eyes scanning the document before her as her jaw slowly dropped. "…legally binding name change…approved…Annika Hansen-Janeway." Her eyes filled with tears so quickly she could no longer see the paper before her. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and held on tightly.

"Kathryn?"

"Oh Annika, it's wonderful. You didn't have to do that."

"I wished to do it." The Borg said calmly as she wiped the tears from the beloved face. "You are a part of me. I wished for everyone to know it."

"How did you…" Janeway grinned. "Mother."

"Yes. She 'pulled some strings'."

"Remind me to thank her later."

The last of the guests had found their seats and Tom stood, tapping his spoon against his glass to get their attention.

Clearing his throat, her fair-haired helmsman smiled. "I'm sure you are all expecting the typical Best Man's toast, where I stand up here and make jokes at the groom's expense. And honestly, I was planning on doing that very thing." The crowd laughed. "But then, as I was sitting down to write this speech, I began to think back on all the time we shared together in the Delta Quadrant. We started out as a group of Fleet officers, Maquis traitors, and criminals and Captain Janeway managed to turn us all into a family. We had a few rough spots along the way, but through it all, we knew that she was there, taking care of us."

He turned to look at the couple. "Those of us that were closest to her, always wondered if she was ever going to find someone to take care of her. Being as dedicated as she was, we all thought it would take an army to break through that resolve. We were wrong. All it took was a single Borg drone."

"When Seven of Nine joined the crew, there were many who were concerned. But over the years, she proved that she was not only a valued crewmember and an incredible individual, she was also the only person who had ever gotten behind the command mask. Oh, the Captain made her wait until we got all the way back to the Alpha Quadrant, but that doesn't mean that we weren't all very aware of how they felt about each other." He laughed at their incredulous looks.

"Damn small ship." Paris grinned as Janeway flushed beet red.

He raised his glass. "To the two women in the universe that could never be more perfect for each other, all our love, all our joy, and all our best wishes for you, always." He took a drink as cheers went up around the hall. Finally he put his hands up in the air to quiet them down. "OH! And all you guys who bet on 'Never' in the pool? Meet me outside after the reception! We have some settling up to do!"

The crowd cheered and Tom sat back down as all of the women stood expectantly. Kathryn took Seven by the hand and led her to the front of the stage. Taking the bouquet from where it sat on the table, she placed it in Seven's hands and turned her around so that her back was to the room.

"Now throw it gently." She smiled.

Seven raised one eyebrow and tossed the flowers over her shoulder. Sounds of amusement rose up from the crowd and she turned to see Gretchen hugging the roses to her chest.

"Well," The woman smiled. "If Katie can find someone…"

The crowd laughed and the woman sat as the men gathered around the dance floor. Tom brought a chair over and Kathryn pushed Seven gently into it. Reaching carefully up under her dress, she hooked her fingers under the garter around Seven's left thigh, one eyebrow rising lecherously in the blonde's direction.

Standing, she pulled the garment back like a rubber band and let it fly. For a moment no one seemed to know where it went then B'Elanna started to laugh.

Over by the bar, Phoebe stood with her mouth open, the garter hanging loosely from her fingertips.

"Good luck, Celes." Kathryn winked at the Bajoran. "You've got your work cut out for you there."

The music started and Kathryn held her arm out to her bride, leading her down to the dance floor to begin their first dance as a married couple.

Four hours later, the wedding party led the happy couple outside where they found an old fashioned sleigh complete with two large reign deer hooked up to it. The driver tipped his top hat with a smile as Kathryn and Seven stepped into the conveyance.

"The _Venture_ is ready and waiting for you at the base." Tom called over the wind. "Have a great time!"

"Oh don't worry!" Kathryn tucked a fur lined robe around Seven's legs. "We will."

They all stood and watched until the sled was out of sight and all that could be heard was the bells tinkling merrily in the distance. Then the party broke up. Many headed home, while others went back inside to finish off the evening in style.

Celes walked over to Phoebe who was sitting at a table in the corner, playing idly with the garter in her hands. "Penny for them." She smiled as she sat down.

"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky Katie and Seven are." She leaned forward and kissed the startled Bajoran passionately. "And how lucky I am too."

Celes ran her finger down Phoebe's cheek. "So I was thinking of staying over at the farm for a few more days. Think you can find me something comfortable to wear?"

"Oh yeah," Phoebe stood and took her hand. "I don't think that will be a problem at all."

* * *

Seven looked out the viewport of the _Venture_ at the landscape below, her eyes going wide at the beauty beneath them. "Where are we, Kathryn?"

"Moorea." The older woman smiled. "You've been all over the galaxy, I figured you might like to see a little bit more of Earth." She buzzed the craft low over a series of huts that stretched out over the crystal clear water. "That one on the end is ours."

They beached the Venture nearby and turned their luggage over to the attendant who was waiting for them with a hover-car. Within minutes they were stepping into the charmingly appointed room. From the outside it may have looked primitive, but inside it was appointed with everything newlyweds could want, including and most importantly, a huge king sized bed.

Locking the door, Kathryn came up behind Seven and wrapped her arms around her, her lips brushing against the sensitive spot at the top of her spine.

The Borg laughed. "Do you not wish to unpack?"

"What I wish," The older woman growled. "Is for you to be wearing much less clothing as soon as possible."

"That is acceptable." Seven felt the zipper being released on the back of her gown and gracefully stepped out of it, kicking off her sandals as she reached for her wife.

"You're not wearing anything underneath!" Kathryn gasped, shocked.

"I am aware of that, Kathryn." The Borg began to remove her jacket. "You are not the only one who does not wish to waste time."

Laughing, Janeway pulled off her clothes and grabbed the lanky blonde, propelling them both onto the bed. Her lips captured the full red ones roughly as her passion exploded. Their tongues wrestled wetly as Seven ran her hands down Kathryn's back and over her buttocks, using the purchase to pull the smaller woman firmly onto her thigh.

"Not like that, not this time." Kathryn pleaded.

Smiling, Seven pulled her body upwards instead, drawing her over her chest until her knees settled on either side of her face. "Like this then?"

"Oh yes, Annika."

The Borg's hands reached up to capture her nipples as her lips and nose nuzzled into her folds, finding them already slick with moisture. "You have been thinking of this have you not?"

"All the way here." Kathryn groaned.

Losing herself in the texture and taste of her wife, Seven's tongue sought out and found the hard bundle of nerves that seemed to quiver beneath her touch. Lapping at it roughly, she was rewarded by whimpers of pleasure from above her as Kathryn's hips began to move, grinding her intimate flesh gently against the woman beneath her.

Pulling one hand away, Seven entered her firmly from behind, causing the older woman to cry out as the long fingers found the rhythm she needed to drive her into a passion induced frenzy. As the body above hers began to shake, she quickened her pace, not stopping when the first wave crashed through her, nor the second, only content to ease off her ministrations when a third orgasm left Kathryn week and weeping in her arms.

She held her as her breathing became more regular, listening quietly as the precious heart within her chest slowed its wild beating. She knew Kathryn would fall asleep, but that was acceptable. They had an entire month in which to make love.

Seven looked down at the face of the woman she adored more than anything and felt her heart swell painfully with knowledge that this was the one place in the universe that she truly belonged, safe in the arms of this one, small being.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – 28 Days Later**

Kathryn Janeway stepped out of the conference room, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She reached up idly and felt the empty edge of her collar. With a sigh, she glanced down at her uniform, wondering what it would be like to never wear it again.

She heard footsteps approaching and looked up into the bright azure eyes of her wife.

Seven stepped close to her, stopping well within her personal space. She studied the beloved face for a moment before a small smile curled the edges of her mouth. Raising her arm, she extended her hand.

With a smirk, Janeway reached up and dropped the four small bits of brass into her open palm.

The Borg took each one and reverently affixed them to the collar of her wife's uniform. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at her in appreciation.

"Captain Janeway." She whispered. "It is good to see you again."

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the _U.S.S. Cathain_ smiled brightly. "It's good to be back."

The End

(No, not really. Part _**IV: Because I Can**_ – **The Further Exploits Of Janeway, The U.S.S. Cathain and The Crew That Boldly Kicked Ass Like Never Before!–** Coming First Quarter 2008)


	5. Black Velvet

_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Black Velvet"**

**What Comes After… Part 3.5**

An Original J/7 Voyager Spinoff

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

December 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story does depict a romantic relationship between two women. Some scenes may be graphic but they are lovingly so. If this disturbs you then please tell me what the hell you're doing on this web site in the first place?! Do I come trolling through your donkey/midget forbidden love websites looking for trouble? No! So beat it! (Wait!! That is probably the wrong terminology to use!!) If you are under 18 then please, please, PLEASE stop using the word 'Whatever'! It REALLY grates on my last nerve. If this is illegal where you are, then I think it's time to sell the farm to your cousin (also known as your brother in law) and move on out to Beverly…

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky, for trying to show me Bad Girls clips with her web cam. As well as to Andrea for beta'ing my stories and Anne for test driving them with the Energizer Bunny.

**A Word Of Explanation:**A Very Special Woman was so long that I ended up having to truncate some parts that I ordinarily would not have. One of those parts was, regrettably, the first night shared between Phoebe and Celes. So I thought I would go back and write a little addendum to the story because I just can't resist. Please bear with me. 

This one is dedicated to everyone that likes to listen to the flip side of the 45. And if you don't know what that means then you are either too young or I am too old and I don't really want to know which.

No sables lost their lives during the writing of this story. However, several did voluntarily allow themselves to be shaved!!

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

"_Painting is poetry that is seen rather than felt,_ _and poetry is painting that is felt rather than seen"_

_**Leonardo da Vinci**_

Phoebe Janeway sighed and stretched, her eyes opening slowly as the deliciously warm weight lying on top of her shifted. Glancing down, she took in the delicate features of Tal Celes, the Bajoran woman she had found herself unexpectedly falling in love with over the last six weeks. Celes' face rested pleasantly in the valley between her breasts, one corner of her mouth pressed softly against her skin. The deep, chocolate brown eyes were closed and her breath was moving evenly through her cute little upturned nose, letting Phoebe know that she hadn't woken her with her movements.

Studying the smaller woman's features intently, her thoughts revisited the sensations she had experienced at the Bajoran's fingertips a short while earlier and she felt desire, like liquid heat, course through her entire body.

Swallowing, she brushed red, curly locks away from the smaller woman's cheek, tucking them behind her ear so that the view of her face was completely unobstructed.

With the most feather-like of touches, Phoebe traced her fingertips across the ridges at the top of the Bajoran's nose. For some reason she found herself fascinated by them. Then she continued down and over her cheek, around the line of her jaw and finally down her neck where her fingers paused against the pulse beating strongly beneath her skin. She remained in that spot for several long seconds, counting Celes' heartbeats and comparing them with her own before her hand moved on to draw light circles across the pale shoulder and back that were easily accessible.

When her gentle caresses reached the small dip before the swell of Celes' hips began, she heard the smaller woman breath in sharply.

"You're awake!" Phoebe accused, pulling her hand away. "Why didn't you say something?"

Celes laughed. "Because I thought you might stop what you were doing. And I was right, see?"

The artist growled playfully and rolled Celes onto her back, covering her body with own lankier form. The feel of soft skin pressed firmly against her own , set her heart to pounding wildly and she lowered her head, capturing the Bajoran's lips fiercely, her tongue sliding into the welcoming recesses to play wetly. She felt Celes' fingers tangle into her hair, the gentle tugging causing a slight tremor of pain that only seemed to sharpen the edge of her passion.

It was several long minutes before Phoebe finally pulled away, breathless and panting, to lie on her side, her right hand splayed across the smoothly muscled expanse of the Bajoran's abdomen.

"Touch me again." Celes whispered. "Like you were doing before. _Please_."

Smiling, Phoebe placed the tips of her fingers so that they were barely making contact with the tender skin on the underside of Celes' breast. Slowly, she dragged them in circles around the swell, getting closer and closer to the nipple. When she was so close the Bajoran could feel the tremor of them passing, Phoebe moved her hand away, sliding over to her other breast to offer it the same treatment.

"Phoebe…" Celes groaned through clenched teeth.

"Shhh."

Changing direction, Phoebe slid her hand down the Bajoran's stomach, her fingertips lightly tracing the outline of the abdominal muscles that were clearly defined beneath the smooth, creamy skin. She swirled once… twice… and then a third time around her naval before sliding lower, turning her hand so that the backs of her fingers raked through the darker curls at the apex of Celes' thighs.

"Spread your legs for me." She whispered breathlessly, earning a small whimper from the Bajoran who obeyed immediately.

Continuing her exploration, she trailed her fingers down the inside of one thigh all the way past the knee before starting up the other side.

"You know… one of my professors in Art Theory had a huge collection of what he called 'junk art memorabilia'." Her voice was low, husky, making Celes tremble just from the timber of her words. "It consisted of everything from paint by number sets to coloring books. I remember there was one piece he had that always kind of fascinated me. It was this huge poster of an unfinished toucan in a jungle scene that came with these multicolored felt tip pens you were supposed to use to color it in. But the interesting part was that the entire poster, everywhere you weren't supposed to color anything, was covered in velvet. Black velvet. I was still fairly young at the time and I asked my professor what the purpose of the velvet was." Phoebe looked thoughtful. "He said it was to add a tactile element to the artwork… to include one more sense in the creation of art."

Phoebe sat back and looked at the other woman thoughtfully. Then she leaned over her side of the bed and rummaged around for something.

"What are you doing?" Celes craned her neck trying to see.

"Close your eyes." Phoebe sat back up, holding something behind her back.

The Bajoran looked at her warily.

"Trust me."

Nodding, Celes lay back against her pillow and took a deep breath as she shut her eyes. She felt Phoebe move closer and take both of her arms, moving them so that they were positioned over her head.

"Keep your arms up." The artist whispered.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Bajoran answered playfully then her mouth went slack as she felt the most exquisite sensation against her skin. "Oh…"

It started at the tip of her chin and then traveled down her neck where it swirled for several moments across the sensitive skin of her clavicle. Then it continued it's way down to her chest. Her body began to shake as whatever it was softly rasped around her left breast, circling closer to the nipple. This time she was not disappointed however. The teasing touch brushed across it, stiffening it to the point where the need to be touched was an almost painful ache.

The touch moved on to her other breast which received the same treatment, before it slid slowly down her stomach, leaving a tingling trail of sensation in its wake.

Then it was on her thighs, a tickling, arousing feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced and she wanted to cry out in frustration for Phoebe to take her right then but she reined herself in, trying to hold on to her passion as long as she could.

As the touch slid up the inside of her other thigh, it hesitated for a moment… and then gently dipped into the well of moisture between her legs, finding the swollen ridge of nerves to brush across it easily.

Celes' eyes shot open and a gasp tore from her lips as the moisture was drawn up across her belly. "You're painting me!"

Phoebe laughed and held up a fat, pointed sable paintbrush. "Softest one they make. Now lay back."

She continued to paint a trail across the smaller woman's body, returning often to her 'ink well' as she spread the moisture across her breasts, then up her neck. Finally, she dipped the brush one last time and painted the essence thickly across the Bajoran's lips.

Tossing the brush aside, she kissed the Bajoran passionately, reveling in the taste of her as passion exploded inside of her. She felt Celes bring her arms down and captured both of her wrists in one hand, pushing them back over her head. "Behave." She raised one eyebrow. "I want to play."

Celes' heart was pounding so hard within her chest that she thought it would burst. Swallowing against the dryness of her throat, she nodded.

Following the trail she had just painted, Phoebe slid slowly down the smaller woman's body, carefully licking away every trace of the essence the brush had left behind. Her tongue and teeth took special care of Celes' nipples, teasing them to hard points of flesh, pulling whimpers of tortured ecstasy from the woman beneath her.

Then her tongue slid down across the smooth expanse of stomach, dipping briefly into her belly button before resting her cheek against the thatch of hair between her legs. She felt Celes' hips start to move, felt her body shift and whispered, "Keep your hands where they are."

Celes growled in response but did as she was told.

Smiling to herself, Phoebe nuzzled into the folds between the Bajoran's legs, her long fingers crawling up Celes' stomach to close on her nipples as her tongue found a ridge of flesh that made the smaller woman cry out softly.

The artists lost herself in the scent and the taste of her lover. It was unlike anything she had ever known, sweet yet salty with a consistency like thin honey and a scent like the fields after it rained. She reveled in the slowly escalating sounds of pleasure coming from the woman above her as she flicked her tongue over the rough surface. Then she hit one particular spot, a smooth area to one side and Celes cried out loudly as her hands came down to tangle roughly into Phoebe's hair.

Smiling, Phoebe suckled the spot hard, pulling it into her mouth before flicking it repeatedly with her tongue, gratified when the Bajoran's hips lifted off the bed and a low wail began to emanate from her that increased in volume as she continued her ministrations.

"Prophets, Phoebe…" Celes panted. "OH…"

Pulling one hand down Phoebe entered her quickly, curling her fingers to find the same spot she had earlier. When Celes' cries told her she had it, she matched the tempo of her mouth and fingers and was rewarded as the Bajoran's body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh…Phoebe…Phoe…yes…yes….YES!!" The last word could not be described as anything less than a scream and the artist slid up Celes' body quickly to clamp a gentle hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." She whispered, laughing. "You're going to wake up the whole house!"

Celes pulled her hand away so she could breath deeply through her mouth as tremors still coursed through her body. "No," She panted. "I believe you would be at fault for waking up the whole house!"

Phoebe laughed and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Are you kidding?" She shook her head. "Where did you learn to do that anyway?"

"Seven."

Celes sat bolt upright, her eyebrows knitting together as she frowned. "What?"

"No, no!" Phoebe laughed. "Not like that. Seven told me to do some research. I did and I guess it paid off."

"I'd say it did." The Bajoran cuddled back into her embrace.

"You've got quite the green-eyed monster going on there."

"You don't get jealous?"

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment. "I never have. But then, I can't really say that I ever cared enough about someone to get jealous. How sad is that?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet." She agreed with a smile. "Not until now…"


End file.
